Soy leal a ti
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Izuku es descendiente de un antiguo clan que vive en medio de los reinos que rigen el mundo y gracias a su poder es que conoce al rey dragón. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron sus destinos quedaron sellados y a pesar de los problemas que su unión representa. No dejara que eso le impida encontrar su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece si no a Kohei Hirokoshi

 _ **LA LUNA ME CONCEDIO EL PODER DE CONOCERTE**_

-Escucha con atención Izuku, este mundo se encuentra dividido en cuatro reinos-ella verificaba de nuevo la mercancía que había adquirido en las cercanías-Iskandar, Apocrypha, Partevia y Fiore

-Entiendo, pero en este mapa no se encuentra nuestra casa-señalo curiosa, ubicaba los cuatro reinos que habían sido mencionados pero donde ellas estaban no lo veía por ningún lado -¿Por qué?

-Porque nosotras nos encontramos en la gran falla, es el punto neutral entre los cuatro reinos- le explico mientras le extendía una flor sin color- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Llanto de luna y sirve para curar cualquier enfermedad, no importa si es muy grave está o no

-¿Efectos secundarios?-insistió viendo como su pequeña tomaba con cuidado esa flor.

-Si es una mujer de Iskandar a quien se le suministra ella entrara en una etapa similar al celo que ellos tienen cuando necesitan aparearse, lo mismo ocurre con los hombres de este reino solo con la diferencia que estos se volverán sumisos a la hora de iniciar el acto sexual algo que se me hace raro porque ellos tienen sangre bélica

-Bien pequeña –rio un poco por el comentario ya que ella pensaba lo mismo sobre los hombres de esa nación- ¿Qué sucede con la gente de Apocrypha?-alzo una ceja viendo como su hija sin ningún interés se comía la flor y hacia una cara de asco.

-Se duermen al instante lo cual es bueno ya que será fácil su recuperación

-¿Partevia?

-En sus venas corre sangre santa pero eso los hace más peligrosos ya que al ser curados por alguien que no posea un contrato divino como ellos verán a esta persona como una latente amenaza. Lo recomendable es no acercarnos mucho a ellos

-Bien, solo falta uno y claro no menos importante porque…

-El pueblo de Fiore al ser compuesto principalmente de mujeres ellas experimentan síntomas similares a las mujeres de Iskandar solo que al no tener hombres con quienes saciar su apetito sexual recurren a los ritos antiguos llamando así a criaturas del bosque o incluso llaman a los dioses dando así como resultado a la creación de semidioses

-Perfecto mi pequeña y nosotras que no pertenecemos a ningún reino ¿Qué nos pasa con esta flor?

-Nada o eso creo-miro sus manos y luego sus piernas. No notaba nada extraño, solo que su pulso estaba un poco más acelerado.

-Pupuu, incorrecto-le dio un golpecito en la frente como castigo por no prestar atención-mira, a nosotras se podría decir que - se rasco la cabeza para ver si encontraba una explicación decente-bueno, viéndote sé que ya tienes el primer síntoma y es la aceleración del pulso cardiaco, después tus piernas empezaran a temblar y por ultimo podrás ver cosas que por lo general no se pueden ver

-¿Cómo qué?- ya estaba sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a moverse de manera involuntaria y eso le hacía sentirse más extraña de lo normal.

-En mi caso puedo ver el pasado y en el de tu abuela ella podía ver el flujo del destino de los hombres

-¿Por eso fue que ayudo al rey supremo a conseguir el Santo Grial?

-Sí, porque ella pudo ver que él era la verdadera luz que se necesitaba en el mundo aunque nunca le dijo a nadie que esa hermosa luz conllevaría la carga de una inmensa oscuridad-tomo en brazos a su hija acurrucándola en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama-pero debes recordarlo muy bien Izuku, no le digas a nadie la habilidad que tienes o te cazaran como lo hicieron con la bisabuela

-¿La que podía revivir a los muertos?- se tallo un ojo tratando de mantenerse despierta

-Sí, ella misma-llego a la cama donde acomodo a su hija con cuidado y le quitaba uno que otro cabello rebelde del rostro-mañana seguiremos con el estudio de la hierba dragón y la lagrima de centauro, por ahora descansa y deja que tu poder se manifieste-le beso la frente alejándose lo necesario para apagar la luz- duerme bien, mi pequeño sol

-Nos vemos mamá-la vio irse de su cuarto y ella solo se quedó mirando el techo de su cuarto. Lo había adornado con dibujos de lo que ella creía que eran los dragones de Iskandar. Cuando su abuela aún vivía no dejaba de hablar de ellos como si fueran lo más hermoso del mundo-quiero conocer esas tierras. ¿Serán verdes? O ¿Serán áridas? ¿Cómo serán sus habitantes? ¿La familia real será tan increíble como lo dijo la abuela?- se sonrojo de la felicidad. No podía esperar para su ceremonia de mayoría de edad y por fin salir a descubrir las maravillas del mundo.

Sonrió avergonzada dispuesta a dormir, esperando que su don fuera tan increíble como el de su bisabuela.

Tan pronto como cerro los ojos su cuerpo se relajó y su mente divago, se encontraba flotando entre las estrellas, como pudo se acercó a una mirando a través de ella como si fuera su reflejo.

 _-No dejen que el enemigo rompa nuestra formación. Esos malditos santos no obtendrán a nuestra reina- gritaba eufórico un hombre con una espada en su mano mientras lideraba a su ejército hacia la batalla_

 _-¡Malditos perros traidores! ¡Avergüéncense de su nacimiento impuro y ardan en el infierno!- grito otro hombre que se encontraba en el otro extremo del campo de batalla-¡Nuestra santidad nos brinda su divina protección, no perderemos ante los barbaros que desean arrebatarnos a nuestro ángel!-alzo su espada haciendo gritar a sus soldados._

 _Izuku no entendía nada, intento alejarse de esa estrella pero le era imposible, busco desesperada ayuda pero estaba totalmente sola. Empezó a llorar al ver que las primeras filas de los ejércitos empezaban su enardecida batalla._

 _-Mi rey-ella con temor volteo encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de un dragón. Este parecía mirarla pero al que miraba realmente era a un hombre que estaba atrás de ella el cual apretaba los puños al ver la herida en el costado de su señor -la reina se ha adentrado al campo de batalla._

 _-¿¡Porque la has dejado ir!?-grito tratando de levantarse logrando que su herida se abriera manchando la tierra con sangre._

 _-¡Querido!-hacia ellos corría una mujer con armadura negra esquivando las flechas que le eran lanzadas-Debemos curarte ahora mismo_

 _-No, escudero de pacotilla. Llévate a mi mujer lejos y no dejes que ningún bastardo se le acerque o adornare mi mesa con tu cabeza_

 _-Deja de amenazarlo-ella le golpeo en el hocico para que dejara de hablar-y recuerda que tu no me das ordenes, si yo me quedo es porque quiero estar a tu lado_

 _-Morirás mujer insolente-la empujo levemente con su cola pero ella la tomo. Ocupo toda su fuerza haciendo que el dragón se volteara-¿¡De dónde demonios sacas tanta fuerza con ese cuerpo!?_

 _-Soy esposa del rey de los dragones, es natural que yo esté a la altura de tal título- a pesar de que Izuku no pudiera verle la cara a aquella mujer por el casco que tenía sabía que ella estaba sonriendo-así que deja de ser un bebe llorón y confía más en mí, recuerda que yo soy tu espada. Úsame para lo que desees, sea en el castillo o en el campo de batalla_

 _-Haz lo que se te dé la gana maldita inútil-el dragón miro a su escudero el cual entendió la orden, este empezó a repelar las flechas que eran lanzadas a sus soberanos. Los protegería aunque le costara la vida_

 _-Seré una inútil pero soy la inútil que usted escogió majestad-reviso la herida tratando de limpiarla un poco-le pedí que fuera más cuidadoso al momento de volar_

 _\- Tu no me das ordenes- movió su cola tratando de acariciarle la espalda pero esa acción le ocasiono más dolor del que podía soportar en ese momento._

 _-Poseo la autoridad para reprenderlo majestad-metió su brazo por la herida tratando de sacar lo que fuera que le estaba ocasionando tanto dolor a su esposo- ¿Sabe la razón por la que le pedí que regresara pronto?_

 _-No mujer inútil, no sé cuál es tu razón-bufo, recordaba lo histérica que se había puesto al enterarse de que le había mentido sobre su posición en la batalla y la estúpida promesa que tuvo que hacer para que ella se tranquilizara- ¿Me la dirás ahora?_

 _-Sí, se la diré ahora- sintió la punta del arma que estaba a pocos centímetros de perforar el pulmón derecho. La tomo con fuerza y empezó a retirarla con delicadeza tratando de que su esposo no sufriera tanto-en mi vientre se encuentra su sucesor. Por ello debe salir victorioso para que lo vea crecer y convertirse en un maravilloso soberano como lo es usted_

Izuku empezó a temblar, la mirada de ese dragón le provocaba que su corazón empezara a acelerarse ya que noto la sorpresa y alegría que manifestaban por tal noticia. Por extraño que pareciera empezó a llorar llena de emoción y un sentimiento que no comprendió en ese momento le lleno de una infinita felicidad.

Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse más pesado provocando que no pudiera seguir viendo a través de esa estrella, desesperada intento aferrarse en la punta de ella pero su esfuerzo fue inútil. Empezó a caer al vacío, asustada empezó a gritar buscando que ese dragón la salvara.

-¡Izuku!-despertó sudando y jadeando, miro a su madre que estaba preocupada-¿Que sucede pequeña?

-Mamá dime. ¿Ha habido guerras recientemente?- le tomo la cara con desesperación sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

-No que yo sepa. ¿Qué viste?-pregunto retirando con cuidado las manos de su hija.

-Vi el comienzo de una guerra aunque no entendí porque era pero vi a una reina que le decía a su rey que tendrían un sucesor

-Eso es maravilloso-sonrió imaginándose que esa noticia sería un escándalo- ¿Qué más viste?

-El rey era un enorme dragón-se levantó extendiendo sus manos tratando de que estos demostraran la altura o por lo menos el tamaño del hocico- era tan hermoso que no lo puedo describir. Sus escamas eran como el oro puro y sus ojos eran como el cielo de otoño y él era muy sobreprotector con su reina. Incluso amenazo a su escudero de usarlo como florero si no se la llevaba del campo de batalla

-Vaya eso suena tan… ¿Lindo?- hizo una mueca divertida por la situación. Ya se imaginaba cual era el poder de su bebe- Izuku. ¿Qué sentiste al ver a ese dragón?

-¡Que quiero verlo de nuevo! Mi corazón no dejaba de latir cuando lo vi emocionarse por la noticia de su heredero, era tan lindo que me dieron granas de abrazarlo- salto de su cama empezando a dar vueltas por su habitación- Mamá. Pude ver a un hermoso rey dragón- se paró mirando su techo -¿Este es mi poder?

-¿Cuál? Mamá no sabrá hasta que se lo digas- aplaudió animándola a que se lo dijera.

-¡Puedo ver el futuro!

 **Notas:**

 **Fic dedicado a las dulces personas del grupo KatsuDeku de Facebook las cuales me inspiraron a crear esta historia.**

 **Psdt: Gracias :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece si no a Kohei Hirokoshi

 **POR FAVOR HAGAME SU APRENDIZ**

Después de la sorpresa que se llevó Inko al conocer el don de su hija no pudo ocultar su felicidad al igual que su preocupación. El futuro era algo que muchos codiciaban e Izuku era demasiado inocente para el mundo.

Por eso cuando escucho su deseo no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, debía estar loca por dejarla hacer lo que quería. Suspiro tocándose la mejilla resignada a lo inevitable. Escucho como tocaban la puerta y con un poco de recelo abrió encontrándose con un gran invitado.

-Buenos días Druida de la gran falla-saludo aquel hombre con su característica sonrisa y resplandeciente armadura. Saco su espada depositándola en el marco de la puerta teniendo cuidado de no dañar la madera.

-Buenos días supremo rey. ¿A qué se debe el honor de su gran visita?-lo dejo pasar para que tomara asiento en su pequeña estancia. Ella se sentía realmente agradecida que él les fuera a visitar a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

-Por nada en especial en realidad, quería tener un poco de compañía-sonrió viendo como la mujer iba a la cocina, seguramente le serviría algo de té como era costumbre.

-¡Supremo rey!-vio como la pequeña niña se acercaba para abrazarlo, gustoso tomo el gesto palmeándole la espalda- bienvenido sea

-Gracias jovencita. Veo que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi-la dejo en el suelo donde ella aprovecho para arrodillarse-¿Qué sucede?

-Por favor rey supremo. ¡Déjeme convertirme en su aprendiz!- sus miradas se cruzaron. El rey estaba sorprendido por la determinación que emanaba la pequeña niña lo cual le provoco un sentimiento nostálgico pero alarmante.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación hasta que llego Inko con las tazas de té y panes de luna.

-No me diga, Izuku ya le dijo eso de ser su aprendiz-Inko empezó a reírse al ver la cara perpleja del rey supremo. Llevaba unos cuantos años de conocerse y nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Se sentó quedando de frente al hombre que aún no regresaba de su trance.

-Si pero lamentablemente debo declinar la petición-tomo la taza intentando que no se le cayera el contenido. Debía admitir que estaba emocionado con la idea de tener un aprendiz pero no podía aceptar a la hija de su mejor amiga. No era un desalmado como para separar a una familia tan unida como esa.

-¿¡Porque!? Rey supremo por favor déjeme ser su aprendiz o no seré capaz de proteger al rey dragón- golpeo la mesa con sus manos para que le prestara atención. No se daría por vencida tan rápido y menos por la visión que tuvo en la noche.

-¿Rey dragón?-miro interrogante a Inko la cual suspiro.

-Descubrió apenas su poder y bueno. Le toco el de ver el futuro- miro melancolía su taza de té. Conocía demasiado bien a su hija y la mirada que tenía en ese momento era de absoluta determinación, ni el ser más santo del mundo podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Ver el futuro?, bueno es un poder interesante pero peligroso-dejo su taza mirando a la niña que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Convencerla de lo contrario sería difícil-cuéntame jovencita. ¿Por qué deseas ponerte bajo mi tutela?

-Porque usted es el más grande caballero de toda la historia. Usted venció al Centauro de la montaña Uli estando solo y a la Gorgona de la cueva Ataya

-Jovencita. Piensa bien en mi pregunta. ¿Por qué deseas ponerte bajo mi tutela?-la miro seriamente, no quería que le respondiera con sus hazañas de antaño. Quería escuchar la verdadera llama de su corazón para saber si era realmente su deseo ser entrenada por él.

-Porque-bajo la mirada sonrojándose, moviendo tímidamente su pierna mientras hacía círculos en el piso-en mi visión vi que el rey dragón era lastimado y yo bueno…¡Quiero evitarlo!

-¿Por qué deseas evitarlo? Recuerda que el destino de otras personas recae en ellos y sus decisiones. ¿Qué derecho tienes tú de alterar su vida?-se notaba la seriedad en sus palabras. Esa pequeña niña no sabía de los incontables sacrificios que tendría que hacer si se volvía un espadachín, las penas que inevitablemente soportaría al igual que la culpa que cargaría sobre sus hombros.

-No tengo ningún derecho pero esto-señalo su pecho con determinación- me pide que debo de protegerlo y cuidar de él. Si puedo lograr eso consagrando mi vida a la espada, lo hare

-Jovencita escúchame con atención –le tomo de los hombros haciendo que le mirara- si tomas el camino de la espada deberás dejar de lado tu feminidad. No podrás casarte porque estarás manchada de sangre y si llegas a tener hijos, estos serán considerados bastardos y serán repudiados a donde quiera que vayan. Entiende que las personas que convierten la espada en su soporte de vida no tendrán verdadera libertad

Izuku apretó las manos, conocía el código de caballeros y aunque le tomo tiempo aceptarlo estaba preparada para asumir esa carga.

-Estoy bien con ello- tomo la cara del rey supremo para que este no huyera- juro por mi orgullo de druida que jamás nadie sentirá vergüenza de tener lazos de sangre conmigo. Jamás se conocerá mi verdadero nombre al igual que mi género. Solo amare a mi espada y protegeré con mi vida al rey dragón ya que mi alma al igual que mi cuerpo le pertenecen

-Puedo sentir tu resolución pero solo te entrenare con una condición jovencita-se levantó mirando a Inko la cual estaba apretando fuertemente sus manos-que continúes con tu camino de druida. Aprende los secretos de la curación por medio de las plantas y hereda el título de tu madre ya que si llegas a cansarte del camino de la espada tu familia siempre estará ahí para ti

-Rey supremo-Inko se levantó sorprendida-¿Por qué tú pides semejante condición?

-En este mundo el destino no es preciso y mucho menos fijo por ello la jovencita debe tener más opciones de donde escoger-alzo su pulgar para darle ánimos. El abrazo que llego después fue un plus que no se esperaba aunque no lo desaprovecharía-¿Te parece bien Inko?

-Por supuesto Yagi, en verdad gracias por estar siempre para nosotras-lo abrazo otro poco aunque le era difícil con semejante cuerpo que tenía.

-¿Yagi?-la miro interrogante, del tiempo que se conocían nunca lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Bueno ahora que eres el maestro de mi pequeña es normal que tengamos nuestras confianzas- se separó sonrojada abanicándose la cara- por favor Izuku cuéntale al rey que es lo que quieres aprender

-Este, no sé exactamente con que se empieza pero quisiera también aprender sobre el uso de otras armas como el arco y la lanza

-¿Uh? Me alegra saber eso y ahora que estamos con las preguntas ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra tu rey dragón?

-No lo sé, pensé que tú me dirías- tomo un pan de luna para luego sentarse al lado del rey. Le tenía respeto y por eso a veces cuando su mamá no la veía le hablaba de manera informal ya que lo consideraba como un amigo.

-Hay jovencita-Yagi se sobo las sienes, bien ya sabía por dónde empezar y eso era en meterle un poco de coherencia a ese pequeño cerebrito-si dices que es un rey dragón entonces debe ser el heredero de Iskandar aunque claro no sabemos exactamente si es ese a quien viste en tu premonición

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Maestro?- le dio otro mordisco a su pan ¿Estaba bien llamarlo ahora así?-Si le puedo decir maestro ¿Verdad?

-Si te sientes cómoda en llamarme de ese modo no dudes en hacerlo-tomo otro poco de su té para tapar con la taza su creciente sonrisa- veamos. ¿Qué viste gracias a tu poder?

-Una guerra y al rey dragón herido- tomo el té de su mamá para pasarse su ultimo bocado- también a su reina

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes cuándo va a ocurrir esa guerra?

Izuku se quedó callada, abrió la boca y la cerro al instante. Se quedó mirando la mesa pensando en la respuesta. Recordando los pequeños fragmentos que recordaba y la forma en la que hablaban.

-No tengo idea aunque el rey y la reina hablaban muy raro. Es como si se tuvieran un gran respeto y aparte ella no parecía una mujer cualquiera, es más ella pudo levantar al rey dragón cuando este trato de empujarla con su cola

-Oh, eso es impresionante-tomo un trozo de papel, tinta y una pluma-jovencita ¿Podrías dibujar lo mejor que puedas el tamaño del dragón y el de su reina?

-Claro maestro- entinto la pluma y con cuidado trazo en el papel. No era muy buena dibujando pero daría su mejor esfuerzo-él era muy grande. Creo que yo tengo el mismo tamaño que uno de sus ojos- le paso su dibujo en donde se podía ver un enorme circulo con cola y alas y un puntito negro que se encontraba al lado- la reina tenía una grandiosa armadura. Me gustó mucho. ¿Puedo pedir que la mía sea igual?

-Por supuesto, jovencita pero para eso primero debemos pulir tus habilidades y por cierto. ¿Podrías traer un poco de melancolía de sirena? Necesito un poco para mi armadura

-Por supuesto maestro- Izuku salto de su asiento, corriendo a la parte trasera de su casa en donde se encontraban todas las hierbas que cultivaban.

-Inko, sabes bien que la santa trinidad no vera con buenos ojos que una mujer se vuelva un caballero-Yagi la miro percibiendo el nerviosismo de la pobre mujer.

-Lo sé bien pero no puedo hacer nada para persuadirla. Si su deseo es convertirse en alguien como usted, no tengo nada que temer

-Inko-suspiro cansado, tanto por la determinación de la hija como la resignación de la madre-yo soy un hombre maldito que busco desesperadamente la unión del mundo

-Y la lograste- le tomo la mano importándole poco que la armadura estuviera helada.

-Fue solo por un corto periodo de tiempo- acerco la mano de aquella mujer a sus labios y le deposito un beso en los nudillos- incluso con el poder del santo grial no pude cambiar las creencias de la gente y por ello la mayoría de mis seguidores perecieron

-¿Por eso dudas en tomar a mi hija como aprendiz? Izuku podrá ser pequeña pero es valiente y decidida, tu mismo lo acabas de ver- le sonrió tratando de que confiara aunque fuera un poco en sus palabras.

-No dudo de sus capacidades pero si de su corazón. Ella es frágil y puede ser corrompida con facilidad- cerro los ojos recordando sus errores como maestro, no quería que tal alma inocente cayera en la oscuridad por su culpa.

-Ella no es Arturo-llevo la mano del rey a su rostro otorgándole un pequeño beso en el centro de la palma- mi hija no dejara que sus deseos se conviertan en una maldición. Sé que te culpas por lo que sucedió en Camelot pero deja de mortificarte por ello, concéntrate en el presente y anhela el futuro Yagi

-Lo intentare Druida de la gran falla- retiro su mano al escuchar los pequeños paso de la niña-si el destino me lo permite le otorgare a tu hija un camino firme por el cual seguir

 **Notas**

 **Este capítulo es dedicado a Xally Diaz quien me ayudo en momento de apuros. Gracias.**

 **(´** **・** **ω** **・** **`)**


	3. Chapter 3

Boku no hero academina no me pertenece si no a Kohei Hirokoshi

 **EL TIEMPO ES MI ALIADO, LA ESPADA ES MI CAMINO**

 **Y TU ERES A QUIEN DEBO PROTEGER**

El tiempo paso mientras Izuku entrenaba de día como caballero y de noche como druida. Dejo su cabello crecer a pesar de la oposición del rey supremo pero al menos podía darse ese lujo como mujer.

Al principio su deseo le pareció una buena idea pero conforme iban pasando las semanas, su deseo se convirtió en cicatrices y fracturas. No negaría que existieron veces en las que deseaba dimitir pero el recuerdo del dragón le daba el valor para seguir con su encomienda.

Y hoy por fin sus entrenamientos darían fruto ya que su maestro le otorgaría su armadura junto con su espada y su madre le cedería el título de druida de la gran falla.

-Mi querido aprendiz, se por los dolores que has tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí y del sufrimiento que estas destinada a cargar pero puedo ver la resolución en tu mirada y sé que no dudaras del camino que has elegido por ello te concedo el honor de portar la armadura que una vez le perteneció a mi mano derecha Nighteye, el al igual que tu podía ver el futuro- el rey supremo tenía la armadura sobre una manta sagrada, el color oscuro de esta contrastaba con lo blanco de la iglesia- pero eso no le detuvo en ningún momento de entrar al campo de batalla. Mi querido aprendiz por medio del poder que se me fue conferido por el santo grial, utiliza esta armadura con honor y embellécela con la nobleza de tu corazón. Por ello jura una vez más por aquellos que amas y eres devota

-Yo Midoriya Izuku que me he encomendado al camino de la espada juro por mi orgullo que jamás manchare el nombre de mi antecesor y nunca traicionare a quien serviré en las futuras batallas-mantuvo la mirada en el piso sintiendo el acercamiento de su maestro el cual desenvainaba su espada.

-Yo Yagi Toshinori el rey supremo que una vez guio al rey Arturo y a la mesa redonda te concedo el título de caballero y como voto de buena fe te otorgo la espada que le perteneció a mi maestro Gran Torino-le pidió que se levantara –su nombre es Avalon, joven caballero. Ella te guiara en medio de la oscuridad y te protegerá en el campo de batalla- le extendió la espada que tenía el mismo color que la armadura al igual que la empuñadura.

-Gracias por concederme este honor rey supremo, estaré eternamente agradecida con usted y mantendré en alto mis principios ante cualquier adversidad- tomo la espada con cuidado sintiendo el peso que representaba.

-Felicitaciones Izuku, por fin eres un caballero-Inko se acercó para abrazarla y de paso también al rey supremo el cual mantuvo su espada en alto para no lastimar a esa emotiva mujer.

-Mamá ten cuidado que tengo a Avalon en mis manos- la regaño pero acepto el abrazo, posiblemente ese sería uno de los últimos que le daría sin que una armadura se interpusiera entre ellas.

-¿Qué más da? Ahora mi bebe es alguien sorprendente y pronto será una verdadera druida- brincaba de alegría, no pensaba que diez años se pasarían tan rápido- ahora tienes quince, eres toda una jovencita

-Mamá, no llores porque me harás ponerme sentimental- empezó a pestañear intentando asustar las lágrimas.

-Bueno ya que está cerca de anochecer, es hora de que te prepares para tú ceremonia, vete a dar una ducha y guarda los obsequios del rey supremo-Inko la empujo hasta la salida de la iglesia donde Izuku hizo un puchero al no poder probarse la armadura. Bueno se la pondría en la mañana así que esperaría hasta entonces aunque se llevaría a Avalon con ella-Como pasa el tiempo no crees- la vieron irse corriendo cargando a duras penas la enorme espada.

-Sí, ya se ha convertido en toda una mujer. Solo espero que no la lastimen a donde sea que ella vaya

-La lastimaran, sabemos eso mejor que nadie pero debemos ser fuertes y darle nuestro apoyo cuando ella lo necesite-Inko sonrió a Yagi dándole un abrazo- gracias por ser tan paciente con ella

-Gracias a ti Inko por dejarme cuidarla como un padre lo haría

-Nos vamos a poner sentimentales- dejo de abrazarlo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- si quieres puedes esperarnos en lo que acaba la ceremonia-le ofreció mientras Yagi recogía la armadura-nos vendría bien un poco de compañía masculina

-Si las hadas y los dioses me lo permiten, estaré ahí- sonrió acariciando el casco recordando los últimos momentos de su mejor amigo.

Dando paso a la noche, donde la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto tanto Inko como Izuku vestían con las túnicas que solo les eran conferidas a las druidas de linajes antiguos.

-Bien, empecemos-Inko junto sus manos tratando de calmar el ambiente, ver a su hija tan nerviosa le daba motivos para seguir adelante- Madre tierra, tu que nos concedes tu bendición y el poder de curar a los débiles permítenos esta noche que la pequeña druida Midoriya Izuku sea una contigo-las hadas que estaban cerca empezaron a cantar de manera amena en coro con el canto del viento. Inko se acercó a su hija entregándole un ramo de flores cristalinas.

-Madre Luna tu que nos bendices con tu luz permíteme amar a los heridos y guiar a los perdidos- Izuku tomo una flor acercándola a sus labios donde estos fueron cortados por los pétalos tiñéndolos de rojo-madre de los cielos yo que aun soy una recién nacida pido tu bendición para suceder a aquella que me trajo al mundo

-Humildemente pedimos a los dioses que bendigan a esta pequeña en su presente y en su futuro –las dos tomaron el ramo de flores y estas comenzaron a deshacerse convirtiéndose en un líquido similar a la sangre-yo Inko Midoriya he visto tu amor hacia la tierra por ello te confiero mi título de druida de la gran falla-el líquido dejo libre la mano de Inko para concentrarse solo en Izuku.

-Acéptame como parte de ti Madre Tierra y juro amarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo-no termino de decir su juramento cuando sintió que su mano ardía pero soporto el dolor. Aquel líquido en el que se habían convertido las flores ahora se introducía en su piel como fuego formando en el dorso de su mano la marca distintiva de una druida de alto rango.

-Felicidades Izuku, ahora tu y yo tenemos el mismo rango-Inko aplaudió tratando de contener su alegría, las hadas que estaban acompañándolas empezaron a festejar al ver el éxito de la ceremonia- bien es hora de festejar que hoy la luna te ha recibido en su regazo

Yagi al escuchar los ruidos se fue acercando con cautela, sabía que las hadas no lo veían con buenos ojos pero al parecer esa noche sería distinto ya que hasta lo arrastraban hasta donde estaba la familia riendo como nunca.

Bailaron y comieron mientras cantaban. Parecía un festín digno de dioses e incluso Yagi se atrevió a compararlo con las fiestas que se llegaron a dar entre los miembros de la mesa redonda.

Izuku vio que las hadas y su madre seguirían festejando, por ello decidió que era mejor apartarse. Se sentó en el extremo del claro admirando el cielo mientras acariciaba la marca que le había otorgado la luna.

-Veo que estas de buen humor Joven Midoriya- el rey supremo se sentó al lado de ella para acompañarla.

-Sí, ahora estoy a dos pasos para cumplir mi sueño-Yagi la miro angustiado, él sabía bien que los sueños a veces eran juegos crueles del destino y el verla a ella ahogarse en el suyo le provocaba un malestar en el pecho

-Joven Midoriya, a partir de este momento tu camino será forjado por medio de las decisiones que tomes. No olvides que la vida está llena de trampas

-Lo entiendo bien maestro y antes de que llegue al amanecer si no es mucha molestia cuénteme acerca de su primer discípulo y del arma que empuñaba- miraban el cielo donde las estrellas esa noche eran más deslumbrantes de lo normal.

-De acuerdo, creo que puedo decirte acerca de ellos -saco su espada, acariciando levemente el filo- Excálibur es tal cual como cuentan las leyendas. De filo incomparable y empuñadura de oro, esta es una de las siete armas divinas que nos concedieron los dioses

-¿Armas divinas? Es la primera vez que escucho eso maestro

-Del tiempo en que he estado en este mundo solo he conocido a Excálibur, las demás son un misterio para mí pero se sus descripciones

-¿Me dará una última lección maestro?- rio sin apartar la vista del cielo tratando de contener su emoción por aprender un misterio más de ese extenso mundo.

-Sí, creo que necesitaras saber sobre estos tesoros ya que en los cuatro reinos los buscan con desesperación- se cruzó de brazos sin ocultar su sonrisa-Excálibur era una espada que te permitía cortar cualquier cosa, sin importar que tan grueso fuera o si el material era de una formidable densidad y aunque esto no lo sé con certeza el Rey Arturo me decía que la voluntad de sus caballeros vivía en ella y esto la hacía un arma formidable al igual que noble

-Pero después de la muerte de Arturo a manos de Mordred esta desapareció ¿Verdad?-Izuku movió su mano tratando de acostumbrarse a la marca de las druidas.

-Es correcto, a pesar de que la busque nunca pude dar con ella. Los pocos caballeros que quedaron mantuvieron su juramento y se dispersaron por estas tierras así dando paso al nacimiento de las naciones actuales

-Es comprensible ya que su nación se encontraba en el completo caos, yo en su caso hubiera hecho lo mismo aunque me hubiera desplazado más al norte

-Yo hubiera escogido el sur pero no somos quienes debemos juzgarlos-bajo la mirada, concentrándose en su espada-existe un portal que es capaz de convocar cualquier tipo de armas, hasta las más insignificantes, hasta las más monstruosas. Su nombre es La puerta de Babilonia

-¿Babilonia? ¿Cómo la ciudad que fue arrasada tras la guerra de mil años?

-Sí, esa misma aunque no se sabe exactamente como uno podría considerar un portal como un arma divina- dejo su espada de lado contemplando a su aprendiz-Después siguen las lanzas gemelas, no poseen un nombre como tal pero son conocidas como la representación de Caín y Abel

-Los conozco, eran el hermano bueno y el otro malo-mordió sus labios tratando de recordar bien la historia de esa traición.

-Llamarlos de esa manera es un poco erróneo pero así es más fácil de explicar-acaricio la cabeza de Izuku teniendo cuidado de que ese revoltoso cabello no se atascara en su armadura- la lanza que representa a Caín maldice el alma de aquel que perfore, no podrá ir al paraíso ni al infierno. Solo vagara por la tierra hasta el fin de los tiempos

-Ugh, eso es un poco excesivo-Izuku saco la lengua con desagrado, si portara esas armas nunca perforaría a alguien con Caín. Odiaría a sus enemigos pero nunca les desearía tan cruel final.

-Lo sé pero para eso se encuentra Abel, la otra lanza permite desvanecer la maldición de su gemelo pero con una condición. Serle fiel a su portador

-Entonces hablando de manera hipotética maestro, si yo llegara a perforarle un brazo con Caín usted quedaría maldito pero si decido perdonarlo puedo atravesarlo con Abel y usted me seria fiel por el resto de su vida ¿Me equivoco?

-Estas en lo correcto, aunque Abel tiene su propia habilidad y es de curar cualquier herida sin importar que esta sea o no mortal pero con un costo-se quedó en silencio tratando de buscar las mejores palabras-una vida a cambio de otra

-Una decisión difícil maestro- se aliso su vestido incomoda, ella si tuviera que escoger entre dar su vida o salvar a su rey. Escogería a su rey sobre todas las cosas pero la vida que se le había otorgado gracias a su madre también era preciada…Estaba en un dilema.

-La siguiente arma es conocida como La Bête du Gévaudan o la bestia de Gévaudan, no sé exactamente como es su forma pero se cuenta que con esta arma uno puede apoderarse tanto de los cielos como de la tierra misma

-Según yo se los dragones ya son dueños de los cielos-hizo un puchero, nadie le podía ganar esos terrenos a los dragones.

-No te enojes, son solo relatos que fueron contados por alguien. Hasta el día en que yo pueda ver esa arma confirmare o no su poder

-Yo también maestro y créame que demostrare que ese mito es toda una mentira

-Antes de que empieces a idolatrar a los guerreros de Iskandar y a su linaje permíteme que termine de explicarte en qué consisten las demás armas-se aclaró la garganta-la siguiente arma se llama Ápate, no tiene una forma definida ya que se amolda de acuerdo a la voluntad de su maestro. Puede ser un escudo, una espada, un arco o incluso una armadura, es un arma engañosa pero que obedecerá ciegamente a su poseedor

-Yo la quiero- alzo su mano apuntando hacia el cielo-los dioses pueden ser un poco benevolentes conmigo y permitirme usar esa arma

-Soñar no es malo pero no dejes que esos sueños se conviertan en tu perdición joven Midoriya

-Que malo es maestro, deje que mis sueños se hagan plegarias por lo menos- golpeo el suelo al lado de ella, a veces los comentarios de su maestro le bajaban bastante la moral- por favor siga con el tema de las armas

-Bien, la siguiente se llama Circe. Se comenta que esta arma no sigue ninguna regla, puede pasar por el plano de los vivos y de los muertos sin ningún problema y antes de que preguntes. Eso significa que puede convertir la tierra estéril en fértil en cuestión de segundos y puede quitarle la vida a alguien en un pestañeo o concederle la inmortalidad a cualquier mortal

-¿Es como Abel? En el sentido de que puede curar cualquier herida solo pagando el precio o algo similar

-No sigue esas reglas, no necesita pagar un precio. Se podría decir que es de las armas más convenientes, pero el problema radica en que incita al poseedor a cometer actos atroces como el infanticidio ya que provoca que su mente entre en un "trance" similar a un sueño

-Por favor maestro no siga, ya me doy una idea de por dónde va el asunto- alzo su mano para detenerlo- pasemos a la siguiente arma si no es mucha molestia

\- De acuerdo- se sobo la mandíbula, el frio del bosque de las druidas estaba ligeramente más frio-Berserker, es un arma temible. Se cuenta que solo aparece ante aquellos que lo han perdido todo y se encuentran al borde de la locura, estas pobres almas obtienen una fuerza que sería capaz de doblegar a los dioses pero el precio por adquirir tan terrible arma es que el corazón y el alma del portador se desecharan y solo quedara un cuerpo que se moverá por puro instinto

-En resumen, está diciendo que entre mayor sea el poder del arma. Mayor será el precio que se pagara por usarla

-No necesariamente, Excálibur es una espada formidable y no tenía un precio a pagar por utilizarla- se levantó ya que vio a Inko cargando unos cuantos troncos-aun tienes tiempo para recapacitar

-No hay nada en que deba pensar rey supremo, mi único deseo es serle fiel al rey dragón

\- Espero que ese deseo no se convierta en tu maldición- se alejó para darle espacio y que pensara mejor las cosas.

-No se hará una maldición, estoy segura de ello-acerco su mano a sus labios depositando un beso entre sus dedos dirigiendo sus sentimientos al reino de Iskandar esperando que estos llegaran a aquel dragón dorado de ojos iguales al atardecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Boku no hero academina no me pertenece si no a Kohei Hirokoshi

 **¿POR QUE TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO SOBRE ESTE REINO?**

 _El mago me dijo una vez "Si retiras la espada de esta piedra dejaras de ser humano" a lo que yo respondí "un rey nunca es humano"_

Izuku miraba desde su habitación la fiesta que aún estaba en pleno apogeo, las hadas servían agua miel mientras bailaban jugando con los huéspedes e imitaban el cantico rítmico de las luciérnagas.

-Madre tierra, si puedes escucharme. Ruego por aquellos a los que amo y admiro- entre sus manos tenía una flor de llanto de luna. A pesar de las advertencias de su madre sobre su poder, la curiosidad no la dejaba dormir por las noches así que muy a su pesar tomo un poco de las reservas de la alacena mientras nadie miraba.

Se quitó su bata y camino con nervios a la cama, suspiro acomodándose para dormir. Solo una vez más vería el futuro antes de partir, ya lo demás se lo dejaría al destino. Temblando comió toda la flor cerrando los ojos, esperando que esta hiciera su efecto.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba, flotando entre las estrellas aunque unas eran más brillantes que otras. Se acercó a una que le llamo la atención, parecía agonizante ya que su color era similar a la obsidiana y parecía llorar.

-Por favor muéstrame la causa de tu dolor pequeña- el abrazo tratando de darle un poco de calor. Sintió el frio en sus hombros y el cambio del paisaje le dejo sorprendida, un blanco tan puro cubría todo el horizonte. Había plantas pero estas habían perecido hace mucho tiempo, se dio la vuelta encontrándose un campamento, camino hacia ese lugar mirando como los pobres hombres que hacían guardia tenían las manos azules al igual que los pies y conforme avanzaba podía ver la tierra manchada de sangre, guerreros heridos con los ojos carentes de valentía o de ganas de vivir.

Fue a la carpa más grande donde pudo ver a varias personas heridas mirando un mapa.

 _-Debemos de tener más cuidado, en el último ataque. Apuntaron a donde se encontraban las provisiones- señalo alguna dirección en el mapa que estaba encima de una mesa manteniéndose en su lugar solo con la ayuda de una daga._

 _-Hemos perdido a un cuarto de las tropas y un tercio de los aliados, si las cosas siguen así perderemos a la mitad de nuestro ejército para el día de mañana_

 _-¿Qué hay acerca de la infantería? ¿Y de las lagartijas voladoras?- pregunto una mujer apretando las manos sintiéndose superada por la situación que enfrentaba._

 _-Lo siento alteza, están tan débiles que apenas si pueden volar. Al parecer la inestabilidad de su rey les afecta más de una manera al igual que el clima- ella estampo su puño en la mesa partiéndola en dos, eso era inaceptable. Eran unos jodidos aliados y le salen con esas pequeñeces ¿No eran el reino más fuerte del Este?_

 _-Mi reina- de la entrada de la carpa una guerrera se aproximaba con heridas en la piel y cicatrices las cuales eran adornadas con tatuajes que representaban a su reino y un casco cubierto con una cabeza de lobo junto con una capa hecha con la piel del mismo animal- para evitar la futura desgracia cumpla las demandas del enemigo_

 _-¡Eso es una locura! ¡Jamás te daré a ellos!- se acercó a su guerrera para tomarle de los hombros- no te rindas. Tú no debes entregarte a ellos_

 _-Pero si no lo hago, lo único que nos queda es el exterminio. Si algo le llegara a pasar a usted o a este reino por mi culpa jamás podría perdonármelo, ni la muerte misma podría compensar tal sacrilegio- sus ojos cubiertos con sangre de las anteriores batallas le causaron un estremecimiento incomparable a Izuku pero aun así apretó sus manos a la altura de su pecho para no huir._

 _-Entregarte sería lo mismo que perder parte de mi alma- le acaricio la mejilla sintiendo un ligero temblor- yo te encontré y te arrebate de los brazos de la muerte, te alimente como si fueras parte de mi familia y te entrene para que nadie más te hiciera daño_

 _-Solo soy un guerrero más su alteza- guardo silencio cuando la persona a la que servía le tomo de las mejillas con tanta delicadeza que le hizo sentir incomoda._

 _-No, tú no eres un guerrero más. Eres mi hermana, una a la cual siempre anhele conocer- le limpio la sangre que tenía en el rostro- tu podrás ser el mejor guerrero de mi nación pero sigues siendo una mujer. Cuando acabe este conflicto deseo darte libertad, para que puedas amar y vivir en armonía con los dioses_

 _-Eso sería igual a la muerte para mi alteza, yo solo sirvo para matar a mis enemigos, empuñar mi espada y cabalgar al campo de batalla- alejo con cuidado aquellas manos y se arrodillo- yo que no posee un nombre y tampoco un linaje jure servirle hasta el fin de mis días ya que usted es la única razón de que aun este en este mundo_

 _-Por favor no digas algo tan triste- bajo los brazos mirando a su alrededor, viendo el cansancio de sus generales. Ellos no querían renunciar pero no deseaba que sus espíritus se quebraran como el de los guerreros del reino aliado. Agotada se dejó caer y puso sus manos en el piso- por favor vive por ti, no por los ideales de otros. Traza tu propio camino y deja de seguir el de otros, no te lo pido como tu reina si no como tu hermana_

 _-Si me lo pides así, no me queda de otra que aceptarlo pero- aquella guerrera abrazo a la reina sorprendiendo a los generales que estaban presentes- déjame ir al campo de batalla y rompa el sello, deje que mi locura se libere y destroce al enemigo. Deje que experimenten el verdadero miedo a la muerte, por favor alteza deje que el demonio dentro de mí sacie su sed y devore la carne enemiga hasta reventar_

 _-No hay garantía que regreses- a pesar del frio, las lágrimas que dejaba caer eran cálidas y recorrieron su mejilla hasta llegar a su armadura- el placer de masacrar a los enemigos es la lujuria más grande que puedes experimentar y el sabor de la sangre el mejor manjar_

 _-Lo se mi reina y aunque no tengo algo con que jurar más que mi vida, ruego que me brinde su bendición y me deje a mi esta batalla. Retire a las tropas tanto como sea posible solo para que estén a salvo, cure a los heridos y mantenga caliente a los aliados- se levantó ayudando a la persona que servía- pero permítame sembrar mi espíritu en el corazón de los aliados para que así su cobardía no se vuelva un impedimento en el futuro_

 _Izuku miro la escena, había algo en el ambiente que logró cautivarle. Posiblemente eran las palabras que se dedicaban o la incertidumbre de la batalla que estaba por venir pero de algo estaba segura, si ella algún día llegaba a tener alguien así a su lado lo atesoraría como la más fina y delicada joya. Con una sonrisa salió de la carpa mirando de nuevo a los guardias y a los guerreros, todos habían recobrado el color y armonía en sus rostros._

 _De pronto un sonido exploto en el aire, haciendo estremecer la tierra por los gritos que se escuchaban a la distancia. Sombras gigantes aparecieron en la lejanía y un hombre similar a un ave dirigía una invasión hacia el campamento en donde ella se encontraba._

 _No tuvo que mirar alrededor para saber que todos estaban tomando sus armas y escudos posicionándose para agrupar a sus filas y sacar a los que no podían seguir peleando._

 _-Mi reina, si llego a perecer en esta batalla tome mis armas y resguárdelas en el castillo para que alguien realmente digno venga a reclamarlas- la guerrera con piel de lobo se montó en una enorme bestia, tan negra como el carbón con ojos que reflejaban el mismo cielo. Solo basto con que diera un grito para que emprendiera ella sola a la batalla, enfrentándose a un sin número de enemigos._

Izuku despertó bañada en sudor, su garganta se había cerrado y trataba desesperadamente de respirar, su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado y no era por el medio si no por el vigor que desprendía aquella guerrera. La valentía y arrogancia que emanaba al igual que la lealtad era algo digno de verse.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse se sentó sintiendo los temblores de su cuerpo, vio por la ventana y al parecer su sueño esta vez no había sido tan largo como el primero. Por lo que podía escuchar solo habían pasado alrededor de una hora o tal vez dos. Exhausta se dejó caer en su cama mirando el techo el cual estaba adornado con dibujos que ella había hecho sobre las historias que el Rey Supremo le contaba sobre sus días en la mesa redonda y el cómo fue que Galahad y Mordred pudieron unirse a Camelot para después darle la espalda.

-Me gustaría también poder ver el pasado, sería interesante conocer la cara del rey de los caballeros- suspiro acomodándose, mañana sería un día largo y era mejor descansar.

Y como era costumbre, cada mañana ella era la que se levantaba primero. Trato de no hacer mucho ruido cuando bajo las escaleras viendo que por lo menos la casa no había salido afectada por la fiesta de la noche anterior pero no podía decir lo mismo del exterior ya que los restos de la celebración aún estaban presentes al igual que las hadas que dormitaban en las mesas aun con un poco de agua miel al lado de ellas.  
Sonrió un poco ya que echaría de menos ese tipo de vistas, se encamino al estanque ya que necesitaba darse un baño y que mejor opción que uno con pétalos de flor de arandina acompañados con perfume de belladona. Le ayudaría a calmar los nervios y de paso le dejaría un agradable aroma en la piel.

Miro el cielo encarando el malestar de su corazón. Tenía una buena vida en la tierra de los druidas, una madre amorosa y un pueblo que la quería. ¿Por qué debía abandonar todo eso por una simple visión? ¿Qué era lo que le atraía tanto de ese rey y de Iskandar? ¿El realmente esperaba por ella en ese enorme castillo?

Sintió una respiración atrás de ella y no se tomó la molestia de voltear ya que presentía de quien era.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas igual de inquieto que yo?- recogió su cabello para adentrarse al agua que había sido calentada previamente por las piedras volcánicas que se encontraban en el fondo. Sintió que le soplaban de nuevo la nuca y a ella no le quedó otra opción que mirar a quien le acompañaba- ¿Qué sucede Ícaro?- su "pequeño" caballo no dejaba de mirarla, esperando el permiso que deseaba- puedes meterte a bañar siempre y cuando mi madre no te vea

Sintió el movimiento brusco del agua y como su acompañante relinchaba ante la calidez que le proporcionaba el agua. Puede que él estuviera igual de nervioso o simplemente quería disfrutar de esa última ducha.

-¿Crees que esté haciendo mal en irme de este lugar?, bueno ya sé que entrene mucho tiempo y ya tengo la bendición de mi maestro pero aun así por alguna razón mi cuerpo me pide que me quede pero algo más grande me implora que me vaya. Bastante extraño ¿Verdad?

Se miraron, Izuku admiraba la profundidad de los ojos de su caballo. Parecía que resguardaban mil secretos equiparables a una envidiable sabiduría pero en esa ocasión solo la contemplaban queriéndole decir un presagio. Un sentimiento que no le duro mucho ya que este aparto de golpe la mirada empezando a hacer burbujas con su hocico.

Al parecer si quería que la conexión con su caballo fuera más fuerte, tenía que ablandar ese corazón de piedra. Frustrada salió y tomo su bata, no estuvo mucho tiempo sola ya que Ícaro la siguió a tan solo unos pasos atrás, entro a su casa y vio que una vela estaba prendida en la cocina.

-Simplemente no preguntare porque alguien que se acaba de ir a dormir hace unas cuantas horas puede seguir despierta

-Es la experiencia, puede que tú en el futuro puedas hacerlo también aunque no tomas tanta agua miel como yo- podía escuchar la voz de su madre, estaba cansada y desgastada por el alboroto de ayer. Iba a decirle que se fuera a descansar otro poco pero la culpa no la dejo, conocía demasiado bien a su madre como para saber que había bebido de más porque ella se iría dentro de nada, tuvo que tragarse el mal sabor e intento subir por las escaleras.

-Deja al caballo afuera- solo fue una frase, pero fue lo suficientemente clara para imponerse pero como ese prácticamente era su ultimo día pues no estaba mal arriesgarse.

-Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera, si quiere entrar pues dentro estará- la desafío recibiendo como respuesta un cucharon de madera en la cara- antes de que me lances el zapato, ya lo saco-

-Me alegra que me hagas caso- aunque Izuku no podía verla sabía que estaba sonriendo, solo esperaba que no le pusiera algo a su desayuno como venganza por atreverse a revelarse. Con tranquilidad fue al establo, su caballo se quedó ahí esperando y ella solo suspiro.

-Oye Ícaro. Cuando me sienta sola en ese reino tú estarás para mi ¿Verdad?- le acaricio despacio para no ponerlo nervioso. Aun recordaba el día en que se conocieron y lo mal herido que estaba- puede que tu hayas sido el milagro que necesitaba en ese momento. Cuando pensaba huir del entrenamiento y de mi hogar. Fuiste como mi luz

Escucho un relinchido, aunque aún no comprendía bien el comportamiento de aquel animal sabía que le intentaba dar ánimos.

Le dio un pequeño beso para dejarlo comer y ella regreso a su casa, a fin de cuentas necesitaba terminar de arreglarse.

Solo fueron tres horas de preparación, unas muy largas horas ya que entre su madre y su maestro se habían empeñado en revisar cada cosa que llevaba. Cada remedio, hierba y herramientas ya que ellos tenían la idea que una revisión demás no estaba mal.

-Izuku ¿Llevas la fruta de Mephisto?- pregunto al ver de nuevo el equipaje, no lo había encontrado en ningún lado- recuerda que esa es muy importante ya que neutraliza los venenos y es buena para anestesiar

-Mamá está en el compartimiento derecho al lado de la pluma de hipogrifo y del wolfbane- dijo por enésima vez, había cerrado su maleta pero en uno de sus descuidos su madre la abrió y saco todo lo que estaba adentro como si su vida dependiera de ello -también llevo la escama de lamia y el canto de sirena las cuales me ayudaran cuando me pierda en un sendero traicionero- se lo dijo antes de que se lo preguntara.

-Deja de verme como si estuviera loca, nunca son demasiadas veces el revisar que mi niña este a salvo de las salvajadas que pueden hacer las personas de otros reinos

-Oh vamos, no te pongas sentimental. Tu misma viste como derrote a una hidra en el lago de Keron- le acaricio la cabeza para que estuviera más tranquila- ya no soy tan indefensa como antes

-¡Podrás tener músculos pero sigues siendo una tonta que no entiende los perversos pensamientos de los hombres!- le recrimino golpeándole el pecho- tu deberías quedarte aquí conmigo y en vez de eso preferiste irte con un hombre al cual ni siquiera conoces

-Técnicamente no puedo decir nada contra eso ya que en cierta medida es cierto- alzo las manos al verse amenazada con una cuchara- pero no pienso quedar embarazada hasta que me des tu bendición

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar hasta que tengas la aprobación de la madre tierra, la del rey supremo, la del clan, el pueblo y la mía. Y eso solo va a pasar cuando se casen bajo las leyes druídicas

-Bien, ya entendí. Nada de matrimonio y niños hasta que el tiempo se extinga- se levantó sintiendo los golpeteos de su armadura, sonrió por ello ya que por fin tenía ese algo que le hacía ser un caballero. Vio cómo su madre acomodaba de nuevo la maleta y solo se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, necesitaba un poco de aire y hablar con él.

Camino al lago donde encontró a su maestro meditando mientras veía su reflejo.

-¿Aún sigue enojado?- mantuvo su distancia, podía sentir su malestar y no lo culpaba.

-Me recuerdas a mi maestra. ¿Lo sabias?-lanzo una piedra la cual golpeo el agua un par de veces antes de hundirse- tan obstinada, valiente e introvertida

-Sí, me lo ha dicho un par de veces- se froto el hombro incomoda. El solo lo decía cuando estaba muy cansado o ebrio.

-Morirás igual que ella, lo presiento-vio como el tanteaba algo en su mano pero Izuku decidió que no debía preguntar por el objeto- buscando proteger a alguien que ni siquiera sabe de ella por un ideal que no le pertenecía

-Posiblemente sea cierto maestro pero piénselo de esta manera. Moriré por algo que deseo y aunque la meta no sea mía ayudare a alguien que deseo proteger

-Si sigues pensando así, no duraras mucho-le lanzo algo e Izuku lo atrapo, cuando lo vio bien era una medalla- quédatela, creo que a ella le hubiera gustado que alguien con sus mismos ideales la tuviera

-Maestro, a pesar de que se opone rotundamente a mi decisión me apoya. Muchas gracias- se arrodillo no encontrando otra forma de expresar su gratitud y respeto.

-Levántate, ya prepare a tu caballo y tu madre de seguro ya dio su aprobación a tu equipaje- caminaron en silencio hasta la casa en donde tanto Ícaro como su madre los esperaban.

Ella se mordió el labio al ver a la mujer que la crio contener las lágrimas mientras ayudaba a arreglar el equipaje le revolvía el estómago en culpa.

-Izuku, por favor cuídate mucho y recuerda que nunca debes quitarte tu casco- Inko estrujaba cada tanto su vestido nerviosa- sé que puede sofocarte la idea de ya no sentir el viento en tu rostro o la tierra entre tus dedos pero sopórtalo si realmente deseas cumplir con tu deseo

-Lo comprendo mamá, tendré mucho cuidado y como dice el sol "Sin sacrificio no hay gloria"- le sonrió para tranquilizarla mientras se acomodaba el casco, podía sentir el peso del metal y el frio que desprendía pero no estaba incomoda. Era como si la armadura la hubiera aceptado-maestro. Aunque sé que usted no está totalmente de acuerdo con mi decisión, espero tener su bendición una vez más

-No te preocupes por ello joven Midoriya, ve a donde tu corazón te pida. Que esta vida es corta y el mundo muy vasto- le dio unos golpes en el hombro, aunque ya no pudiera sentirlos esperaba llenarla de confianza- por cierto, un día de estos tendrás que decirme en donde encontraste tan buen ejemplar- vio al caballo el cual ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado.

-Ícaro solo apareció así que podría ser llamado un regalo de los dioses- le acaricio extrañando el rose de sus dedos contra su melena- aunque no sé porque se le rizo el cabello, cuando lo conocí apenas si tenia

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien- Inko también acaricio a Ícaro- era tan pequeño y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se rompería

-Lo bueno es que se pudo adaptar a la vida aquí, hubiera sido terrible si hubiese perecido aquí- All Might solo lo contemplo, él había ayudado a la recuperación del pequeño con la esperanza de que en cuanto estuviera mejor este regresara a casa- aunque me sorprende que se quedara teniendo en cuenta que solo era un bebe cuando llego aquí

-Pienso que él quería quedarse porque sentía que aquí seria amado- Izuku lo abrazo, teniendo el cuidado de no lastimarlo- creo que ya deberíamos irnos

-Creo que eso sería buena idea- Inko observo como su hija de subía sin esfuerzo al caballo, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera. Con un porte elegante que desbordaba valentía mezclado con ingenuidad- si te lo permiten escríbenos de vez en cuando

\- Pero creí que nadie debía saber en dónde se encontraba el maestro

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no le puedas escribir a tu madre- All Might intervino para que ninguna de las dos se peleara por esa banalidad- dentro de poco mandare un halcón con una carta mía, será para uso exclusivo para nosotros y nadie más podrá hacer uso de él por ello úsalo para comunicarte con tu madre y tu pueblo

-Gracias maestro, no podre agradecérselo suficiente al menos no en esta vida

-Por favor solo sigue tu camino- ella tomo las riendas dando el primer paso para dejar a su clan. Alzo la mano para despedirse sin mirar atrás, sabía que era cobarde pero si los veía una vez más definitivamente no podría marcharse.

Galopeo rápidamente por el sendero evitado las trampas y los guardianes, todo con el viento escociendo sus ojos tras el casco. Le tomaría alrededor de tres días llegar a Iskandar si no paraban en ningún momento, afortunadamente tanto ella como Ícaro eran bastante resistentes y podían aguantar una semana sin comer o beber nada.

Cuando cruzaron la frontera entre Ains y Tois pudieron bajar el ritmo, el paisaje había cambiado demasiado de un lugar a otro. En un lugar abundaba la flora en otro solo había un enorme prado siendo solo ocupado por animales que eran libres de cualquier régimen del humano. Siguió su camino admirando nuevas especies, nuevos paisajes e incluso nuevas plantas pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. La extraña urgencia que sentía de llegar a Iskandar era tal que le escocia la piel y le hacía hervir la sangre.

Acaricio una oreja de su caballo tratando de tranquilizarse, no sabía en qué momento paso pero vio al sol y se percató que había pasado medio día cabalgando. El cambio de clima apenas si fue perceptible, ahora el clima era más cálido pero no al grado de ser desagradable.

-Ícaro. ¿Cómo crees que nos reciban? Eh oído que la gente de Iskandar solo valoran la fuerza así que creo estaremos bien-escucho relinchar a su amigo. Quien diría que él podía entenderla y comprenderla más que cualquiera - sabes, al principio pensé que eras una especie de orco que se encuentra en los valles por el color oscuro de tu piel pero al ver que apenas y podías caminar, de alguna manera. Me dieron ganas de protegerte y ahora te convertiste en alguien maravilloso- ¡Mira! Estamos llegando a la frontera de este de Iskandar, Caciopea.

Conforme se fueron acercando podía sentir el como el aire cambiaba, ya no era tan cálido si no gélido y hostil. No había guardias en el puesto de control y las granjas que limitaban la frontera estaban secas o abandonadas.

El cielo se fue opacando dando paso a la noche, no podían quedarse en ese lugar ya que presentía que alguien le estaba acechando. Sintiendo los nervios de punta, intento encontrar a alguien con la mirada pero sin bajar de Ícaro, ya que su instinto le decía que no debían separarse en ningún momento, nunca pararon y tuvieron cuidado con la tierra. Puede que algunas partes estuvieran firmes pero otras parecían estar fangosas o quebradizas.

Espoleo indicándole a su caballo que continuara con su andar, pasaron el pueblo sin ningún contratiempo. Se volteo un poco escuchando la agonía de ese lugar, al parecer a ese pedazo de tierra le faltaba poco para que se volviera estéril, a lo mejor por eso había sido abandonada a su suerte. Reanudo su marcha con gran velocidad, entre más rápido llegara a la capital se enteraría mejor de la situación del pueblo y pronto podría encontrarle una solución a los problemas de ese lugar.

Y en los siguientes dos días no había encontrado otra cosa que no fuera campo abierto o casas abandonadas, las tierras en ese reino agonizaban en cada paso que daban. Lloraban y pedían ayuda a los dioses. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Iskandar había olvidado el precio de equivalencia?

Ya en el tercer día desde que había llegado a ese reino, se encontró con otro pueblo el cual lamentablemente no era tan diferente que el primero aunque solo teniendo como única diferencia era que este aún tenía gente a la cual albergar .Conforme iba avanzando, los murmullos se presentaban y una que otra sombra se asomaba por las pequeñas casas. El ambiente era tenso en ese lugar pero no podía culparlos ya que no había visto a ningún soldado o caballero cerca y si no recordaba mal, las armaduras de colores oscuros habían sido descontinuadas y condenaban a todo aquel que las portara.

Siguió otro poco hasta que pudo divisar la capital real, con calma intento cruzar hasta el puesto de control bueno al parecer llegar trotando con tu caballo era mal visto porque ahora había sido rodeada con los primeros soldados que veía desde hace días.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres!?- uno de los guardias le apunto con una lanza y sus compañeros sacaron sus espadas expectantes a cada uno de sus movimientos, analizando sus posibles reacciones ante la amenaza.

Era comprensible ese comportamiento ya que desde que había entrado a la capital todos los habitantes le observaban con recelo, miedo o terror. Y al estar a casi nada de los portones del palacio hacia que la sospecha fuera más latente. Bajo de su caballo, teniendo al menos la decencia de mostrarse desarmado aunque no sirvió de mucho.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo ¿¡Quién demonios eres!?-

-Vengo a entregar un mensaje del Rey Supremo Yagi Toshinori a su alteza real Masaru Bakugou- de su equipaje saco la carta que su maestro le había entregado antes de partir y se la extendió al guardia que aún seguía receloso a creerle- sé que no tienes fundamentos para confiar en mí y no te culpo pero ruego que le muestres esto al actual rey de este reino

El guardia le arrebato la carta inspeccionándola, no era más que un trozo de papel cualquiera.

-Hey. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- un hombre de extraña apariencia caminaba tranquilamente seguido de un sequito de soldados que claramente eran superiores de aquellos que le habían detenido.

-Señor Cementos- el que tenía la carta se puso rígido al ver tan cerca a su superior- hemos detenido a un sospechoso que paso por la frontera Karna y dice sandeces acerca de ser un enviado

-¿Enviado?- el hombre analizo a la persona frente a él, definitivamente no era una persona cualquiera y menos con aquella armadura. Aunque había algo que le decía que no debía desconfiar del viajero-¿Tiene alguna prueba de su identidad?

-Si su señoría, la carta que posee aquel soldado es la prueba que me entrego mi maestro antes de partir- con un pequeño gesto indico donde se encontraba el objeto que entrego momentos antes. Cementos extendió la mano donde el soldado muy a su pesar le entrego esa basura de papel.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías decirme quien es tu maestro?-trato de quitarle las arrugas al sobre para así ver el nombre de quien la enviaba.

-Por supuesto, mi maestro es el Rey Supremo Yagi Toshinori y si usted no me cree permítame mostrarle uno de los tantos regalos que me entrego- del bolso que cargaba su caballo saco una medalla donde estaba el símbolo de All for One haciendo que más de uno saltara pero el soldado que le había arrebatado la carta volvió a hacer lo mismo con su medalla para el horror de Cementos

-¡Insolente!- el tomo la medalla con cuidado, inspeccionándola casi con veneración. Era de un mineral que se creía extinto…el adamantino. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse y no llorar en ese momento- disculpe la ofensa de este aprendiz, aún está en sus primeras etapas y no sabe respetar ni diferenciar cuando está ante un superior- agacho la cabeza dejando boquiabierto a todos, aquellos que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo causando murmullos a los que se encontraban alrededor.

-¡Maestro!- el caballero al parecer seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. La única persona a la que el general Cementos se inclinaba era ante el rey de su nación.

-Guarda silencio insolente que estas ante alguien que puede destrozar una nación antes del anochecer- cerro los ojos elevando sus manos con los objetos ajenos aun sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-No debe de preocuparse, no tomare represalias ante nadie y comprendo que este tipo de situaciones pueden ocurrir en cualquier lugar- Izuku suspiro un poco, su maestro le había advertido que viviría bajo su sombra por un tiempo, al menos hasta que ella se hiciera su propia reputación- por favor levante la cabeza, alguien que ostenta un rango mayor al mío no debería bajar la cabeza

-Pero aun así- Cementos estaba renuente a ceder y ella comprendía su postura pero dejar que un hombre de edad se disculpara de esa manera iba en contra de su ética.

-Insisto, por ahora le ruego que le entregue la carta a su alteza real- antes de que el hombre se fuera tomo la medalla de regreso, eso ni en sueños se lo daría a alguien, al menos por ahora- Espero que esto no les haya incomodado jóvenes aprendices

-Por favor no se preocupe por eso- el hombre que aparentaba ser el líder del sequito fue quien se dirigió a ella- los aprendices de la entrada no tienen mucho de haberse unido a las filas, por ello le pido que los disculpe una vez más

-Si estas más tranquilo con mis disculpas, las otorgare pero antes de ello dígame su nombre como lo dicta nuestras costumbres

-Soy Kamui, segundo al mando de la división crimson scale y mano derecha del general Cementos

Bueno, al menos no tenía un nombre raro y sería fácil de aprender. Iba a responder como la ética de caballero indicaba pero el bombardeo de nombres de los otros presentes se lo impido... Al parecer ese día iba a ser realmente agotador.

Por su lado Cementos se apresuró por los pasillos ignorando a los sirvientes y a los otros caballeros que se encontraban en su camino, cuando llego al despacho de su alteza trato de tranquilizar su respiración y toco a la puerta.

-Puedes entrar- esa voz tan calmada no era lo mejor en ese momento pero haría el esfuerzo de no verse tan ansioso por entrar. Despacio abrió la puerta de roble encontrándose con el rey al igual que la reina.

-Alteza, perdone mi intromisión- el general había tenido el mejor de los cuidados con la carta para que esta no se siguiera malogrando entre sus manos-un forastero ha traído consigo esto

-Tráela –pidió Masaru viendo la inquietud del hombre, cuando toco el papel sintió que era terso a comparación de las rasposas hojas que ocupaban. Miro el sello de cera quedando por unos momentos sin palabras, conocía ese símbolo desde niño.

Mitsuki curiosa se acercó para ver el sobre teniendo la misma reacción que su esposo. Los dos se miraron un momento tratando que uno dijera que era una clase de broma o en el mejor de los casos un buen sueño.

-Cariño. ¿Acaso esto es una carta del Rey Supremo?-sintió sus manos temblar de la emoción, era verdad. Ese hombre a pesar de los siglos, aún seguía vivo.

-Si Mitsuki- tembloroso y con extremo cuidado abrió el sobre tratando de no romperlo. Saco la carta extendiéndola con tan anhelo que parecía que temieran que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

 _ **Actual Rey de Iskandar Masaru Bakugou, por este medio le pido cordialmente  
que acepte a mi aprendiz en sus filas.**_

 **Aunque pueda resultar intimidante a primera vista el posee un honor incomparable y es un guerrero formidable que estará siempre a su disposición.**  
 **No he visto a ser más leal que él.**

 _ **Pero hablando extra oficialmente, si algo le llega a suceder con o sin su presencia  
juro por mi nombre que Iskandar perecerá.**_

 _ **Atentamente: Rey Supremo Yagi Toshinori**_

Masaru dejo la carta en su escritorio cerrando los ojos y trato de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, humedeció sus labios los cuales extrañamente se habían secado de golpe. ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Pero ese no era momento de estar pensando, tenía que actuar como el rey que era.

-Tráiganlo ante mí en la sala del trono- ordeno a Cementos mientras este salía a toda prisa, estaban armando un alboroto pero esto lo valía- Mitsuki, acompáñame no debes perderte este acontecimiento- ella sonrió siguiendo a su marido que cada tanto tiempo le preguntaba que si se veía bien.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, les pidieron a los guardias que por ningún motivo dejaran que su hijo hiciera un escándalo y si se aparecía lo contuvieran el mayor tiempo que pudieran. Ansiosos entraron ignorando toda etiqueta y se sentaron en sus tronos esperando la llegada de su esperado invitado.

Las puertas se abrieron dejándolos sin aliento, solo pudieron vislumbrar de primera mano una mancha negra que se aproximaba de manera calmada hacia ellos, con movimientos firmes se detuvo a tres cuartos del salón arrodillándose en el acto.

-Preséntate caballero-Masaru ordeno sin dejar de mirarlo, esa armadura negra y espada. Todas eran de leyenda y que estuvieran ahora en su reino era todo un deleite que hacía que su corazón se hinchara de orgullo.

-Excelencia, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku-mantuvo la cabeza abajo en señal de respeto. La mirada de ese hombre era similar a la de su madre, era cálida y reconfortante. Algo raro considerando la historia bélica que ondeaba con orgullo aquella nación.

-¿Cuál es tu edad?-pregunto Mitsuki emocionada, no todos los días venían visitantes tan importantes mientras ella estaba presente y menos con semejante apariencia. Definitivamente era su día de suerte.

-Tengo quince años su alteza- Izuku apretó ligeramente sus labios, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con aquella reina, no era tan tonta para no darse cuenta. El aura que rodeaba a esa mujer era…inquietante. Demasiado nítida y lúgubre para alguien de su edad.

-Y dime caballero Midoriya. ¿Por qué has decidido servir a Iskandar?-Masaru se acomodó mejor en su trono esperando una explicación aunque no era necesaria- hay otros reinos igual de grandes que este y puede que la economía este más estable en Fiore o Partevia

-Excelencia, no hay un motivo en especial por el que haya venido aquí. Los tiempos que vendrán ruego que sean prósperos para todos los reinos pero si llega a haber una guerra preferiría estar a su servicio

-Me alegra escuchar eso de ti y cuéntame ¿Cómo se encuentra su Alteza Suprema?- sonrió tratando de no sonar pretencioso, podría ser un rey y todo pero la leyenda de Yagi Toshinori ardía como fuego en su pecho.

-Él se encuentra bien de salud y en un buen estado físico, aunque no puedo decir su paradero actual vive una vida plena y tranquila

-Es bueno escuchar eso- y cuando Mitsuki estaba por preguntar de nuevo, el estruendo de la puerta principal hizo eco en todo el salón al igual que los guardias que salieron volando y se estrellaron ruidosamente en el piso.

-¡Viejos regrese de la planicie de los enanos!- aventó la cabeza del que parecía ser el rey de ese pueblo ya que aun en su cabeza estaba incrustada la corona de oro blanco y finas joyas- podemos empezar a explotar sus minas en una semana

-Hola Katsuki, bienvenido- Mitsuki le ofreció la bienvenida pero el príncipe ni hizo caso, meramente se acercó a su padre por cortesía al ver que tenían invitados.

-¿Quién es este enclenque?- se sentó en su trono provisional completamente a sus anchas importándole un comino la etiqueta de la realeza.

-Es un guerrero que fue recomendado por su excelencia suprema Yagi Toshinori, si lo deseas me gustaría que lo presentaras al ejercito lo antes posible ya que dentro de poco deberán partir a la frontera del Sur para arreglar los últimos detalles del tratado- Masaru apretó los puños, había subestimado la idiotez de su hijo.

-Me parece perfecto, necesitaba a un nuevo para divertir a los simios- juntos sus manos provocando una explosión, pero eso no le importo a Izuku ya que lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era…

¿¡Quién demonios se creía ese mocoso arrogante!?


	5. Chapter 5

ARROGANTES SENTIMIENTOS

HISTORIA DE PENA

 _Puedes ser igual de dura que una roca, más fuerte que el mar pero nunca debes olvidar que eres humana._

 _Madre Tierra_

-Rey Supremo, cuide de este lugar por favor- Inko se colocó su capa con cuidado tomando de la mesa de noche un par de frascos y hierbas- puede que me tarde unos días en regresar

-No importa, esperare el tiempo necesario- el mantenía resguardada la entrada de la pequeña casa aunque era un esfuerzo en vano pero que Inko agradecía infinitamente- solo ten cuidado. Quien sabe que sucederá de ahora en adelante

-Tendré en cuenta esas palabras- de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que él se apartara de la puerta. Frente a su casa se encontraba dos filas de los eruditos reales y un centenar de caballeros.

Sin decir palabra alguna empezó a caminar siendo escoltada por todos, el trayecto al gran árbol real no era mucho pero el camino era traicionero y más para alguien que no acostumbraba a usar calzado alguno como ella.

Pasaron por el primer pueblo, las personas al verlos se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza como dictaban la costumbre. Los niños dejaron de jugar apartándose de los caballeros que aspiraban ser algún día pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos.

-Es suficiente, puedo caminar por mí misma en estas tierras. No es necesario que me sigan escoltando ya que no pretendo huir-Inko dejo de moverse y los que estaban a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo- sé que estás ahí mi querido consejero así que preséntate antes de que decida irme de nuevo y te deje en vergüenza frente a nuestro pueblo

De entre el tumulto de eruditos uno resalto por la túnica blanca que lo cubría, aquellos que le acompañaban despejaron el camino teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a ninguno de los aldeanos con sus armas o armaduras.

-¿Me llamo acaso mi querida señora?- su sonrisa se podía ver a pesar de que intentaba ocultar su rostro con la capucha.

-Por supuesto Midnight ¿A quién más podría llamar de esa manera?-le dio la espalda empezando a caminar hacia la fuente principal de la aldea. Todos comprendían que debían retirarse de ese lugar ya que los oídos de los súbditos no debían escuchar las conversaciones que diera el consejero real- Y bien ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Sabes bien que odio cuando interrumpen la calma que la madre tierra me proporciona

-Ruego que me perdone su alteza pero debe comprender mi preocupación, ha estado fuera del trono por quince años y el consejo está desesperado por tomar el poder de la corona- se arrodillo frente a Inko para demostrarle que su preocupación era genuina- a pesar de que usted se haya ido para cuidar al heredero, simplemente cortar comunicación con el palacio es el comienzo del caos y la codicia

-Lo sé muy bien, pero mi hija no debía crecer en las comodidades de cuatro paredes. Ella debía conocer lo que es estar conectada con la luna, la vida y la muerte, si el consejo realmente desea el trono que me demuestre que aun nuestras costumbres están vivas en sus corazones y deje de derramar la sangre de inocentes por ambiciones vanas que no tienen sentido alguno- se sentó en el borde de la fuente apreciando su acabado rustico de piedras blancas- por fortuna nos hemos mantenido neutrales ante la guerra pero el futuro es demasiado incierto

-Por favor perdóneme su alteza, yo a pesar de que soy su voz no he hecho llegar sus deseos- bajo la cabeza- la guerra que se ha prolongado desde hace dos coronaciones se ha extendido hasta nuestras tierras, los animales mueren sin haber nacido, los lagos se secan y las plantas se pudren. Por favor necesitamos que regrese al palacio, se lo ruego su alteza real Inko- la desesperación que emanaba era genuina, el dolor de su rostro lo reflejaba y no solo ella si no todo su pueblo.

-De acuerdo, cumpliré con tu petición pero a cambio cuidaras de mi hija de cualquier dilema ya que su poder se ha manifestado- bajo la cabeza mirando sus manos, porque a pesar de tener sangre real en sus venas ella desprecio ser alguien solo de política, deseaba conocer el dolor de alguien que vive en la angustia de saber si podría darle de comer a su familia el día siguiente

Midnight alzo la cabeza sorprendida, si ese era el caso entonces con esa noticia el reino estaría tranquilo por un reinado más pero la sonrisa que le daba su reina le causaba un malestar en el estómago. Esa mirada solo le decía que ella sufría y si ella lo hacia todos sus súbditos también.

-Cumpliré cualquier orden que usted me dé, cuidare de la princesa Izuku aunque mi vida dependa de ello- eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquella persona a la que le debía la razón de que aun viviera- yo a pesar de no poseer fuerza bruta sé que mi intelecto será suficiente para protegerla, velare por ella en la incertidumbre y seré su aliada en las adversidades

-Aunque me duela escuchar esas palabras también me llenan de júbilo ya que mi pequeña ha decidido convertirse en caballero – se tapó los oídos ya sabiendo que tipo de reacción tendría su querida amiga.

-¿¡Un que!?- grito llamando la atención de todos los eruditos pero sin alarmarlos demasiado como para ir hacia ellas. No era por temor a un ataque si no por la sonrisa de la reina ya que su dulce amenaza la sentían hasta en los huesos.

-Sí, lo que escuchaste y antes de que vuelvas a hacer un escándalo ella ya no se encuentra en estas tierras. Emprendió su camino hace dos días mientras el sol aun bostezaba en el cielo

-¡Por la madre tierra! ¡Por el padre sol!- Midnight se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Inko rio un poco al verla de esa manera aunque no le culpaba ya que ella no fue tan delicada al darle la noticia, pero no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a los que en verdad apreciaba- tranquilízate que aún no acabo

-¿¡Hay más!?- paro en seco sin dejar de mirar a la que supuestamente era la persona más responsable del reino.

-Por supuesto, cuando hago algo me gusta que sea lo suficientemente complicado como para agitar a todo un país- aplaudió y sonrió al ver la cara de la pobre que se postuló para ser su consejera, era todo un poema de confusión y angustia digno de verse.- el poder que ella posee es similar al anterior cabecilla del consejo por ello nuestra prioridad es vigilarla a todo momento y evitar que otras personas se enteren de su habilidad

-Por favor no me diga que ella puede ver el futuro, todo menos eso o si no voy a explotar aquí mismo- se sentó en el piso importándole poco que se ensuciara su túnica, le estaba doliendo la cabeza y eso que apenas estaban empezando.

-Si puede verlo pero no solo uno si no que su poder puede ver los infinitos- sus rostro reflejaba no solo emoción si no también orgullo. Uno que solo puede demostrar una madre a su hija cuando logra algo realmente magnifico.

-¡Le dije que ya no siguiera hablando!- se agarró el cabello sin poder contener su emoción y terror- son buenas noticias mientras ella este aquí en el reino pero como dijo que se marchó mis esperanzas por una vida pacifica acaban de morir

-No puedo juzgarte Midnight ya que yo también poseo el mismo miedo en este momento pero no puedo hacer nada, ella es igual de testaruda que su padre y no puedo quitarle algo tan preciado como lo es la libertad- apretó sus manos al recordar a su marido- ella es un ave que busca incesantemente el azul del cielo. Verla encerrada en una habitación es lo suficientemente triste como para partirme el corazón

-Como no la conozco no puedo decir nada en su contra o en su favor, pero alteza por favor dígame a donde se dirigió la princesa. Necesito saber a qué tipo de tierras ella empezara su camino

-Iskandar- le cortó la palabra levantándose para empezar a caminar, conociendo a su consejero como lo hacía no tardaría mucho en rugir y regañarla.

-¡Me está tomando el pelo!- decir que el grito opaco todo sonido en el reino era poco. Inko sonriendo emprendió de nuevo su caminar hacia el gran árbol real estando más que segura de que tendría que hacer mucho papeleo y le esperaba una larga charla con los integrantes del consejo.

Desgraciadamente por su lado Izuku no estaba mejor que Midnight, desde que se había presentado en la sala del trono ante los actuales reyes y el príncipe estos después de presentarse y pelear un poco le sugirieron la idea de mostrarle el campo de entrenamiento alegando que debía familiarizarse con los demás soldados. Decir que estaba emocionada por la idea era poco pero al momento de llegar al lugar, sus esperanzas de tener un buen entrenamiento habían muerto.

Cada ejercicio que el príncipe Bakugou les mandaba a hacer a los soldados solo les hacía quedar en vergüenza, según las historias que ella había escuchado por parte del Rey Supremo y su madre la gente de Iskandar eran de temer por su gran intelecto, estrategias oportunas, análisis de batallas y fuerza bruta pero lo que veía en ese momento no era ni un cuarto de esas palabras. Desilusionada se recargo en la pared más cercana mientras en su mente les corregía todo lo que veía mal.

Sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella, no sabía si era por la armadura o la espada pero al parecer se había convertido en el centro de atención y hasta a cierto punto le incómodo ya que ninguno se acercaba y ella no pensaba ser la primera en iniciar la conversación.

De entre los susurros y hombres sudorosos pudo ver que alguien se acercaba y se quitaba el casco, si pudiera darle una puntuación le daría un ocho en habilidades.

-Oye nuevo ¡Ven y entrena con nosotros!- y ahí estaba. Por fin alguien que no solo se le quedaba viendo como si fuera una especie de insecto raro, aunque a ella le resulto curioso su exagerado cabello y su sonrisa descomunal.

-Mocoso ¿Por qué crees que este es un buen entrenamiento?- le cuestiono mientras le veía agitar una vara de aquí para haya sin tener una postura correcta. A pesar de ser su primer encuentro y su tono de voz era serio Izuku creyó que esa era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación-pienso que están siendo demasiado blandos

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón pero aquí nadie cuestiona la autoridad del hermano Katsuki- ese era un buen punto, si deseaba cambiar la mentalidad del ejercito entonces tendría que cambiar la del príncipe pero por lo que presentía eso sería imposible- pero dejando eso de lado ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se miraron a los ojos o al menos trataron, no era mucha la diferencia de altura pero Izuku tenía que alzar ligeramente la cabeza para verlo.

-Nada, creo que fue mi imaginación- cerro la boca mientras meditaba lo siguiente que diría- ¿No quieres entrenar? Verte no hacer nada me baja la moral- le extendió la vara pero ella lo rechazo, en vez de eso saco su espada y le apunto con ella- wow. ¿Por qué la agresividad?

-Si quieres entrenar conmigo será bajo mis términos, nada de varas o palos de madera. Sera solo con armas verdaderas- lo reto empujando el filo de su espada en el cuello del pobre chico el cual curiosamente no estaba intimidado. Le hizo avanzar un poco para alejarse de la pared y tener más espacio para su enfrentamiento.

-Sabía que no serias fácil pero aceptó el reto- tomo una de las tantas espadas que se encontraban dispersas en el piso y se puso al lado contrario- bien, quien deje incapacitado a su adversario es quien gana y tendrá que invitar a todos a la taberna del pueblo

-Me parece un precio justo- no tuvo que esperar nada más, el choque de sus espadas se escuchaba por todo el campo llamando la atención de los presentes. Incluso de la familia real, Masaru sonrió ante tal vitalidad y Mitsuki no se quedaba atrás en su emoción ya que ante ellos se desarrollaba una excelente pelea. El mejor de sus aprendices que desbordaba vigorosidad estaba dando todo en la batalla pero su invitado, parecía que estaba…aburrido.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes mocoso?-Izuku bajo su arma para desconcierto de los presentes ya que su oponente estaba a nada de propinarle un golpe pero su movimiento fue limpio y rápido. Todos solo miraron como una de las espadas salió volando y se incrusto en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento – Mocoso puedo decirte un centenar de fallas que vi en tu postura y un millar más en la forma en que tomabas la espada pero a pesar de eso tu espíritu no es tan malo. Quizás si entrenas como es debido puedas llegar a un nivel decente donde tu arma no salga volando con un golpe tan pequeño- ella balanceaba a Ávalon de forma juguetona, ver el desafío en el rostro del chico le dio cierto grado de esperanza.

-Vaya, no sé si sentirme halagado o insultado por un novato pero déjame decirte que no podrás ganarme con la lanza

-Pruébame y te avergonzaras por tres vidas- si pudieran ver a través de su casco definitivamente verían su sonrisa. Ella no perdería jamás y nunca mancharía el nombre de su maestro, su honor se lo impediría- bien mocoso, escoge las armas

-Soy Kirishima Eijirou, no mocoso- refunfuño sacando del montón de armas un par de lanzas, una para él y la otra para su contrincante el cual gustoso guardo su espada- pero creo que tendré que ganarme el derecho

-¿Qué derecho mocoso?- extendió su mano tomando la lanza empezando a balancearla. Al parecer su armadura no sería un impedimento para moverse. De un momento a otro se cubrió para evitar la punta que se dirigía a su pecho.

-De que me llames por mi nombre novato- su sonrisa estaba llena de confianza, incluso ella podría decir que era similar a la del Rey Supremo. Llena de vida pero también ahogada en una completa oscuridad.

-Quien imaginaria que serias alguien tan sensible con el nombre- a pesar de que los movimientos del novato no eran tan rápidos como los anteriores, los que entrenaban podían ver la diferencia de las posturas. Una más firme que la otra, con cada golpe que intentaba asestar Kirishima el otro lo esquivaba con facilidad e incluso le regresaba los golpes haciendo que trastabillará un poco. Y el grito de dolor que hizo su futuro general se escuchó por todo el campo, al parecer le habían dado en la pierna- eres un llorón, solo te pegue en el muslo

-¡Pero fue con la punta! ¿Acaso crees que eso no duele?- se quejó mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso y aparte uno mimado- con cuidado lo acostó en el piso y le rasgo los pantalones para ver la supuesta herida- solo fue un golpe, vivirás otro día si eso es lo que te preocupa- toco el área afectada sintiendo un ligero palpitar. Bueno a lo mejor si se había pasado un poco- esto solo te dejara una marca, descansa por el resto del día y no empeorara- se levantó viendo como el chico no hacía nada para levantarse. Ella tan solo negó y lo cargo entre sus brazos- te curare como compensación pero debes cumplir tu palabra de invitar a todos a la taberna

-¡Bájame! ¡Un hombre no debe ser cargado de esta manera!- se removió entre los brazos sintiendo el frio del metal. Esto definitivamente no estaba bien y lo sabía por la ira que estaba siendo dirigida hacia él desde que perdió en el combate.

-Ahora entiendo porque todos los de este reino tienen problemas con los santos, son demasiado arrogantes como para dejarse ayudar- dejo a Kirishima en el piso al lado de uno de los tantos soldados y de la bolsa que estaba en su cintura saco un pequeño frasco- pon esto en la herida y eliminara parte del dolor para el anochecer- le miro una última vez antes de dejarlo solo y acercarse a la salida de ese lugar.

-Caballero Izuku- Masaru le llamo haciendo que ella volteara- por favor conozca el pueblo. Puede que se lleve unas cuantas sorpresas.

-Eso hare- sin nada más que decir se retiró apretando los puños. No estaba enojada pero simplemente ¿Qué demonios había pasado antes? No lo sabía ¿Habían luchado? Si y fue una pelea pobre pero entretenida ¿Por qué ese mocoso menciono algo sobre ser un hombre? Ni idea pero esperaba que con el tiempo que estuviera en el servicio de ese reino todo se le aclarara.

Fue a los establos suspirando con alivio al encontrar a Ícaro y un par de caballos más. Se acercó para acariciarlo y tratar de calmarse un poco aunque ese gusto no le duro mucho.

-¿Necesita algo alteza?- no le miro pero sabía perfectamente quien era por la forma en que se escuchaban sus pisadas.

-Perdona caballero Izuku pero quería pedirte disculpas por parte de mi hijo y su amigo

-No le tome importancia reina madre, aunque no fueron obvios en su momento presentía que ese pequeño acercamiento fuese hecho con una buena intención- le palmeo el hocico a su caballo y miro a la reina que estrujaba su vestido- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sé que es inmaduro de mi parte pero pido que perdone a mi hijo el aún es joven y no entiende lo que está bien o mal

-Déjeme corregirle algo alteza, su hijo posee la edad suficiente para diferenciar los males de este mundo y por lo poco que pude ver del príncipe Bakugou él se está convirtiendo en uno

-¡Eso no es cierto! Mi hijo es alguien respetable que no dañaría a nadie

-Por favor repita esas palabras a la gente del pueblo del rey enano o claro lo que quedo de él, porque sabemos muy bien que cuando alguien de Iskandar invade un país este es devastado- camino para quedar frente a ella sintiendo su miedo- reina madre sé que estoy sonando cruel pero es la verdad. Su hijo por lo que puedo ver es alguien que no teme a la muerte y por lo tanto arrebatar unas cuantas vidas es irrelevante para el

-Lo sé pero es mi hijo, en algún lugar debe estar su humanidad. Aun no es su ceremonia de mayoría de edad así que el aún no se ha entregado al Dios Sol- el temblor de sus manos y la agonía de sus ojos le daban a entender que ella en verdad estaba preocupada. Al parecer el amor de una madre cegaba más que cualquier cosa.

-Reina, por favor venga conmigo sin preguntar nada- le extendió la mano y aunque Mitsuki estaba dudosa aun así la acepto siendo guiada hasta un hermoso ejemplar- su nombre es Ícaro, ha estado conmigo desde hace un tiempo- asegurándose de que la silla estaba en su lugar, subió a la reina en esta- daremos un paseo- ella tomo las riendas guiando a su caballo hasta las afueras del establo ignorando a aquellos que no despegaban sus ojos de ellas. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada de la muralla del palacio unos soldados le detuvieron-¿Qué quieren?

-Ruego que nos perdone pero la reina Mitsuki no se le tiene permitido salir, es una orden del anterior rey

Izuku miro a la reina la cual bajo la mirada-con que era eso- susurro al recordar la mirada que tenía Mitsuki cuando se presentó- ese rey ha perecido hace un tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, desde hace cinco años a causa de una enfermedad- respondió el soldado teniendo la mirada en el piso.

-¿Por qué yo que no pertenezco a este reino debería seguir las ordenes de alguien a quien no le e jurado lealtad?- saco su arma al sentir la hostilidad que emanaban no solo esos soldados si no los centinelas que se encontraban alrededor, quienes seguían cada uno de sus movimientos- si tienes algún problema con mi forma de proceder entonces hazle llegar una carta al Rey Supremo que el con gusto estará dispuesto a recibirla

-Como he dicho antes, no se le permite salir a la reina Mitsuki- su voz a pesar de ser baja sonaba firme. ¿Era respeto por el anterior rey o solo era miedo lo que sentía? Definitivamente entendía menos la manera de pensar de la gente de Iskandar.

Izuku le apunto con su arma en el cuello cortándole un poco.

-¿Qué dijiste? Creo que no te escuche bien mocoso- pudo escuchar cómo se aceleró la respiración del soldado y sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad. Al parecer la idea de morir en ese momento no la podía creer todavía.

-Caballero Izuku, por favor deténgase. Yo estoy bien en el palacio y no es necesario que salga ya que…

-No me mienta reina- aunque hablo despacio y con tranquilidad esto inquieto a los presentes- una de las cosas que más aborrezco de este mundo son las mentiras y los engaños- miro al soldado presionando un poco más la herida-¿Nos dejaras pasar o tendré que abrirme camino?- la amenaza no fue dicha pero si sentida por ello al soldado no le quedó otra opción más que bajar la mirada.

-Por favor adelante- ella no tuvo que escuchar más y guardo su espada siguiendo con su camino, estando alerta en todo momento ya que la posibilidad de recibir un par de flechas por parte de los centinelas estaba presente.

-Caballero ¿Por qué hizo eso?- aún estaban a unos metros de la entrada de la muralla cuando la reina empezó a incomodarse- ¿Sabe lo que a ocasionado? No solo es la ira de mi padre si no que ha llamado a la puerta el rencor de los soldados

-Créame, nada de eso me importa ya que tengo cosas más importantes que preguntarle- pasaban sin descaro alguno en la calle principal donde se encontraban las casas de los nobles, los cuales se analizaban a cada momento, el cómo se comportaban, su manera de hablar, su vestimenta y el tipo de maquillaje que las mujeres usaban en ese momento. Eran como cerdos buscando desesperados algún fallo en sus vecinos para criticarlos en las fiestas de té de la tarde.

-Por favor déjeme regresar al castillo, de seguro mi esposo estará muy enojado y no deseo que se desquite con usted en su primer día- Mitsuki miraba alarmada en todas las direcciones angustiada- aunque diga que no le importa que le odien o que le tengan rencor, al volverse enemigo del rey de una nación sería lo mismo que pedir a gritos que le asesinen

-Por favor cálmese reina Mitsuki que nada sucederá, puede que me vea como un simple caballero pero yo también poseo mis conexiones en este mundo y si yo llegase a perecer esta nación también lo hará

-¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? ¿Acaso me estas amenazando?- apretó con ira la melena de Ícaro el cual relincho con enojo- ¿Sabe que por este tipo de conflictos las guerras pueden durar años?- su tono de voz era completamente diferente, era más altanero y rabioso.

-Por fin puedo hablar con la verdadera reina y no con la muñeca de adorno que se sentaba en el trono- se detuvieron en la entrada de un distrito donde claramente se veía el cambio de estatus social, las calles ya no estaban empedradas ni las casas tan arregladas- de ahora en adelante diríjase a mi como Izuku, no hay necesidad alguna de que me llame por mi título ya que usted ostenta uno mayor al mío

-¿¡Que quieres decir!?- intento alcanzarlo para golpearlo sabiendo que era inútil pero su vestido se lo impedía- ¡Demonios!

-Esa boquita reina, cuidado o los niños podrían seguir su ejemplo- su tono burlón solo le hizo hervir la sangre pero tenía razón, debía comportarse si es que quería ser alguien a quien uno debía respetar. Mordió sus labios conteniendo todo tipo de insultos que dudaba que el caballero conociera pero viendo el lado bueno, por fin podía ver los cambios que habían surgido en el pueblo principal desde la última que lo había visitado.

El camino era largo y el silencio estaba siempre presente pero a ninguna de las dos le incomodo ya que el ruido de la gente les daba suficiente compañía. Cuando salieron del pueblo y el caballo ya no era manejado por las riendas, en ese momento la reina se dio cuenta de algo…todo fuera estaba seco.

-¿Qué es esto?- su sorpresa reflejada en su rostro era genuina e Izuku comprobó una de sus tantas teorías. La familia real no sabía nada de la situación de las cosechas y ni los animales en su reino.

-Por su expresión puedo deducir que no sabía el estado de la tierra- Izuku le ayudo a bajar evitando enredarse con el encaje del vestido de la reina, la cual atónita miraba los árboles secos y los restos secos de algunos animales- mi maestro me conto acerca de la guerra en la que han estado con Partevia desde el reinado de su abuelo

-Sí, fue por una pequeñez. Unos simples derechos de tierras cercanas al norte o algo así dicen los eruditos

-¿Dónde se encuentran las tierras de la muerte de hielo?- pateo una piedra que al momento de tener contacto con la tierra empezó a desintegrarse- se sabe que en esas tierras no hay nada de valor

-Sí, aunque investigue por mi cuenta nunca encontré un documento que dijera la verdad acerca del comienzo de la guerra y ahora Iskandar está peor de lo que creí

-Reina Mitsuki aunque sé que está molesta por lo que sus ojos ven no solo le traje aquí con el propósito de ver este paisaje- le extendió la mano una vez más y esta vez Mitsuki la tomo sin dudar- ¿Porque hay una maldición Wolf Hagen en usted?

-¿Te diste cuenta?- sonrió un poco o más bien se forzó a hacerlo- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de las reglas que rigen a la familia real de este país?

-Lo suficiente como para presentarme- la soltó sintiendo como su mano quemaba a pesar de la gruesa armadura.

-Según las leyendas el Dios Sol nos otorgó estas tierras como acto de buena fe por haberle ayudado con su lucha eterna contra su hermano el Dios Sombra

-Sí, conozco esa parte de la historia pero ¿Por qué les dio solo un par de tierras si es que era un Dios tan benevolente?

-Eres alguien listo pequeño, es cierto que no solo nos entregó estas tierras si no que nos proporcionó la protección de su hijo el Dios Dragón quien al ser igual de benevolente que su padre nos concedió parte de su sangre volviéndonos uno mismo con el

-Ya veo, por eso es que tienen la habilidad de convertirse en dragones, pero eso no es lo que pregunte inicialmente mi reina- se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo sé, pensé que podía distraerte de ese tema con un poco de historia pero al parecer no funciono-se sentó en el piso importándole poco ensuciarse- mi madre era una prostituta de los barrios bajos. Mi padre al parecer no estaba feliz con su esposa legítima así que decidió tener una aventura con una de sus sirvientas dando como resultado que quedara embarazada- apretó sus manos evitando que temblaran- pero ella fue echada del palacio por órdenes de la reina- alzo la mirada encontrándose con la imponente armadura que estaba erguida llena de orgullo y la cual le cubría lo más que podía del incesante sol-¿Sabes la magnitud del caos que se ocasiono en el palacio cuando la noticia se dio a conocer y los nobles se enteraron? Por poco muero un par de veces por ello pero a pesar de eso. Yo era feliz viviendo con mi madre mientras ella trabajaba y yo recolectaba frutas para venderlas en el mercado

Izuku cerró los ojos, conocía bien ese tipo de problemas que llegaban a suceder en la realeza. A fin de cuentas en cierta manera su familia estaba en la misma situación.

-Pero como dicen, no todo en esta vida puede ser pacifico. Los primeros príncipes perecieron en la guerra y yo al ser una bastarda que no era reconocida no tenía miedo alguno de que me mandaran al campo de batalla

-¿Sabías que en tus venas corría sangre real?- Izuku le retiro las riendas a Ícaro y lo dejo vagar libremente. Mientras seguían con su conversación.

-Sí, siempre lo supe o al menos lo intuí cuando la primera reina fue a amenazarnos. Bueno no todos los días alguien de la realeza visita los barrios bajos solo para lanzar una amenaza ¿Verdad?

-Ciertamente y ¿Qué sucedió para que llegaras al palacio?

-La guerra, nada más ni nada menos. Algunos de los herederos a excepción mía fueron a honrar a su patria o eran asesinados en sus alcobas, realmente no supe bien que sucedía pero no le prestaba atención hasta que cierto día mi madre pereció por culpa de una plaga que se estaba expandiendo en el reino. En ese momento mi destino fue sellado ya que el rey fue a buscarme

-Trataste de huir pero al parecer fue inútil

-Sí, aparte ¿En qué cabeza cabe que una chica de los barrios más pobres y enfermos de Iskandar se convertiría en la nueva heredera al trono? Si no fuera por que conocí a Masaru me hubieran puesto a un enfermo de poder como marido y eso definitivamente hubiera sido el infierno mismo para mí

-Ahora que lo pienso. El rey Masaru no tiene las características de alguien que posee la sangre del Dios Dragón

-Es porque no las tiene, Masaru es originario de Fiore- Mitsuki sonrió de tal forma que dejaba en claro que ella en verdad amaba y apreciaba a su esposo.

-Ah, eso explica porque es tan tranquilo. Los hombres de esa nación son bastante relajados- Izuku miro al cielo, si no recordaba mal su madre había dicho que Fiore era un lugar dominado por las mujeres y que por ello los hombres técnicamente no hacían trabajos pesados.

-Si pero afortunadamente al ser el hijo de un noble nuestro matrimonio tuvo menos problemas de los que esperábamos y pues me case con el pero la rebeldía aún estaba en mis venas así que me escapaba de vez en cuando de las restricciones de mi padre e iba a visitar la tumba de mi madre, desgraciadamente poco tiempo después él se enteró de esto.

-Por eso puso en usted una maldición tan fuerte

-Si- toco su pecho en donde estaba la marca- "Si buscas la libertad esta te será negada, si anhelas el amor este te apuñalara y si deseas la felicidad esta se te arrebatara", eso es lo que recuerdo que recitaron mientras intentaba huir del calabozo

-El hechizo que te dio el rey debió imposibilitarte tu transformación- le acaricio el cabello sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo. Sentía la rabia emanar de la reina y no era para menos.

-Si, por eso es que no puedo salir del castillo ya que todos me consideran una inútil que no puede hacer algo tan simple como adquirir la forma del orgullo de nuestra nación- apretó los dientes con tanta violencia que Izuku pensó que estos terminarían rompiéndose- ese maldito mal nacido, desgraciado. Hubiera deseado haberle cortado las alas para que sintiera la desesperación de alguien que ya no posee libertad- empezó a golpear el suelo con rencor, como si este le recordara a su padre. A su sonrisa arrogante, sus comentarios opresores, sus manos lascivas, su lengua asquerosa, sus ojos llenos de lujuria- lo odio, padre te odio desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, ojala que el Dios Sol te esté dando el castigo que te mereces, no solo por ser un mal rey si no por ser una bestia sin corazón que se atrevió de abusar de su hija, te odio, siempre lo hare y jamás te perdonare por haber obligado a Katsuki a seguir tus enseñanzas ¡Bastardo maldito!

La caricia en su espalda le hizo recordar a la persona que estaba frente a ella y todo lo que había revelado por culpa de la furia. Debería estar avergonzada pero las lágrimas que ahora estaba derramando no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa.

-Está bien reina, llorar no es de débiles y menos de cobardes- le abrazo para reconfortarla- no justificare las acciones del anterior rey y tampoco los dioses le perdonaran por causar tanto sufrimiento no solo a su sangre si no a su pueblo pero por favor permítame darle este humilde consejo. Viva de tal manera que no se arrepienta cuando el último respiro llegue, olvide el opresor protocolo y sea libre porque para cada mal existe un milagro

-¿Qué quieres decir? Llevo con este asqueroso dolor desde que fui maldecida por una druida, todos saben que los hechizos o maldiciones de las druidas no pueden ser curados yo ya no podre surcar los cielos nunca más, no podre secar mis lágrimas con el viento y no poder llevar a mi hijo a conocer a su abuela

-Reina, usted no está equivocada. Cuando una druida maldice a alguien solo a esta persona le queda desesperación por el resto de sus días pero por lo que puedo ver y escuchar de usted pude determinar que no hay una total perdida

-Por el Dios Dragón, por favor se más claro caballero que no entiendo que es lo que pretendes decir- por fin se rindió a sus brazos, recordando las veces que se maldijo por haber nacido con sangre real.

-Quien le maldijo no era un druida pura si no alguien desterrado de clan de la gran falla- le hizo levantarse mientras le limpiaba el rostro- Wolf Hagen es una maldición que corrompe el alma y la desintegra por ello aun cabe la esperanza de que su mal pueda ser curado

-No digas mentiras, los druidas nunca escucharan mi petición de retirar la maldición de uno de sus hermanos. Yo ya no deseo falsas esperanzas

-Deje los dramas excelencia, si yo digo que su pesar puede ser liberado entonces confié en mi palabra- le hizo callar- nunca en su vida vuelva a dudar de mis palabras que yo no obtengo beneficio alguno con su dolor. Pero déjeme decirle esto, el proceso es doloroso incluso puede llegar a ser agónico tanto que deseara estar muerta que seguir soportándolo

-No me importa- el temblor de su cuerpo lo sentía desde los huesos e invadía la carne y quemaba la piel- si puedo obtener mi libertad y el respeto de mi hijo de regreso no me importaría soportar la peor de las torturas

Izuku sonrió, esa definitivamente era una buena respuesta- Reina Mitsuki juro por mi nombre que retirare su maldición pero a cambio cuando el cielo se tiña de rojo y el ultimo ser viviente haya perecido usted deberá huir hacia donde el límite del mundo existe

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso sabes lo que pasara con Iskandar?- le cuestiono tomándole de las hombreras pero el contacto no duro mucho ya que la armadura le había quemado la piel.

-La guerra es solo sufrimiento innecesario a cambio de grandeza, poder y riquezas. No olvide mis palabras y huya ya que el futuro es incierto. La muerte nos acompaña a cada momento y los sentimientos cambian, por ello busque su anhelada libertad y jamás se deje dominar por el rencor

Le dio la espalda empezando a silbar para llamar a su caballo de regreso, Mitsuki veía la espalda de aquel joven caballero que a pesar de tener poca experiencia demostraba una percepción de la vida diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Era como aquel canto que su madre le dedicaba cada noche antes de dormir.

 _Llanto de los druidas y arrogancia de los dragones. Historias manchadas de sangre mezcladas con sentimientos de ira._

Un rey que perdió la vida. Un caballero sufrió por su muerte,  
lloro por tres días junto con sus noches  
creando así el océano.

Sus lamentos se escuchaban por toda la tierra creando así los árboles  
y su dolor les dio vida a los animales  
pero aun a pesar de sus gritos su amor nunca fue escuchado  
ya que aquel a quien se lo profesaba había perecido.

El rey ya no podía oírlo y el caballero ya no podía amar  
porque se ahogaba en una profunda pena.

Una pena que perduraría por toda la eternidad y engañaría al tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿POR QUE TEMEN DE AQUELLOS QUE DEBEN PROTEGERLAS?  
**

_Yo la hice de tu costillar._

 _La amaras y la cuidaras ya que ella engendrara a tu descendencia._

 _Ella no será fruto de pecado a menos que tú la mancilles._

 _Puede que sea más débil pero no menos inteligente, por ello debes tenerla siempre de tu lado._

 _Si llegas a esclavizarla, su odio a ti será profundo y corromperá su alma._

 _Lo cual causara tu destrucción._

 _La divina creación advirtiéndole al ser llamado "hombre"._

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer por ello decidieron regresar al palacio. La conversación fue más fluida de lo que Izuku esperaba y eso lo apreciaba. Había descubierto varias cosas de Iskandar en esa pequeña tarde.

Tenían más problemas de lo que ella imaginaba, en primera las relaciones con los demás reinos estaban tensas y aunque no se esperaba que hubiera un contrataque la amenaza se sentía tanto en el aire como en la tierra y la tensión provenía del Norte, hacia las tierras del reino santo…Partevia.

-Desde que el actual rey tomo la corona, las negociaciones han fluctuado mejor de lo que se esperaba aunque aún estamos reacios a creer que cederán las tierras por las que tanto han luchado- Mitsuki suspiro con cansancio, ella creía en el cambio de opiniones pero era demasiado repentino. Incluso para ella.

-Sí, definitivamente es un cambio de pensamiento demasiado extraño y más proviniendo de esa nación. Su ideología les impide ver más allá de lo que su sangre les muestra y sus leyes dictan

-¿Ya has tenido contacto con ellos?- Mitsuki sintió la briza en su rostro, el frio que se esparcía en su piel era relajante, mucho mejor que estar sofocada entre cuatro paredes- me resulta algo extraño ya que ellos no salen de sus tierras

-Tuve un desafortunado encuentro con un escuadrón de esa nación. Estaba pescando cuando ellos llegaron e intentaron evangelizarme- el chirrido de su armadura se escuchaba por el silencio que se formó entre ellas. Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a mojar la tierra e Izuku le ofreció su capa a la reina que permanecía callada mostrando solo en su rostro un atisbo de odio- desde ese entonces no les tengo tanto apego

-Vaya, lo siento por ello. No debí tocar un tema tan delicado-pensó en la palabra evangelizar. Era algo de lo que la gente prefería no hablar mucho, ya que provocaba un miedo descomunal no solo en Iskandar si no en Fiore y Apocrypha también.

-No se preocupe por ello, aunque no deseo guardarles rencor por sus principios, sería una mentira si dijera que no deseo hacerles pagar por intentar obligarme a seguir sus costumbres– el tintineo de las gotas cuando chocaban con la tierra húmeda le ayudaban a tranquilizarse y a pensar mejor en las palabras que diría- aunque sea mal visto de mi parte tengo fe en que los dioses les otorgaran el castigo justo

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿A qué dioses eres creyente?- Mitsuki intentaba cubrirse lo mejor que podía de la lluvia pero su cabello rebelde había salido de la capa y ahora estaba todo mojado- aunque aquí seamos fieles al Dios Sol y al Dios Dragón, no sabemos mucho sobre el Dios Raó de Apocrypha o la Diosa Artemisa de Fiore

-Espero que me perdone pero se me ha prohibió hablar sobre mis orígenes- estaban llegando al pueblo donde a las personas les importaba poco mojarse o ensuciarse los pies. Al parecer la lluvia no era muy común en esas tierras- aunque puedo decirle que los dioses a los que soy leal son los más antiguos que se han conocido siendo paganos para los santos

-¿Qué dioses no son paganos para los santos? Para ellos solo existe la Santa Madre- Mitsuki sintió la necesidad de saltar del caballo y empezar a jugar con la tierra enlodada pero se contuvo. Odiaba por mucho la imagen de reina pulcra y retacada que tenía que dar, prefería mil veces ser vista como una campesina que aguantar las estúpidas costumbres de la realeza.

-Ciertamente aunque no me meteré con la religión de otro país, nosotros como seres vivos somos similares tanto en cuerpo, alma y corazón pero nos empeñamos en buscar la distinción para hacer valer menos a otros- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a una pareja que reía a todo pulmón mientras jugaban- plantas, animales, estrellas, el cielo mismo. Todos estamos hechos de la misma manera solo que nuestro exterior es diferente pero nuestro propósito es el mismo… vivir

-Tu forma de pensar es muy similar a un habitante de la gran falla- empezaron a llegar al barrio de la gente noble, las calles estaban desiertas y las velas de las casas estaban en su apogeo- si no fuera porque ellos son neutrales ante la guerra pensaría realmente que tus orígenes están ahí

-Si usted se siente cómoda pensando que mi vida se originó en esas tierras no encuentro problema alguno con ello- Izuku tuvo que contener la respiración para no entrar en pánico, estaba claro que al ser ciervos de la madre tierra era normal pensar que todos eran iguales pero de seguro nadie concordaba con ellos. ¡Debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante!- Reina Mitsuki la llevare hasta la entrada del palacio, odiaría que usted pescara un resfriado por mi pequeño secuestro

-Que amable eres joven caballero pero está bien, mi sangre me prohíbe sucumbir ante pequeñas enfermedades- su sonrisa llena de confianza retumbo en el corazón de Izuku. Por un instante creyó ver a su madre- ¿Sucede algo? A parado de caminar y el caballo también

-Perdóneme mi reina, no es nada importante. Por ahora déjeme escoltarla hasta la entrada- siguió caminando sintiendo las miradas de inquietud de los guardias y la amenaza de los centinelas. Al parecer si se había ganado unos buenos enemigos. Guio a Ícaro hasta las enormes puertas que igualmente eran custodiadas por varios guardias y…por el rey.

-¡Mitsuki! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!?- su grito se abrió paso entre la lluvia llegando hasta donde ellas estaban. Si no fuera porque él era originario de Fiore, Izuku se hubiera escondido detrás de su caballo para evitar ser rostizada.

-Estoy bien Masaru. Izuku y yo fuimos a dar un paseo- con una sonrisa salto del caballo para caer a los brazos de su esposo que a pesar de estar sorprendido pudo atraparla- pudimos conversar de muchas cosas y tengo muchas ideas para la reforma de construcción de carreteras. Sé que aun el consejo la está evaluando y unos cuantos cambios más no estarían mal-lo abrazo haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Izuku a pesar de no verle el rostro pudo interpretar bien el gesto el cual claramente le decía ¡Huye!

Y no se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, tomo las riendas de su caballo empezando a llevárselo a donde estaban los establos.

-¡Caballero Izuku!- el grito de Masaru volvió a retumbar en el lugar haciendo saltar ligeramente a los guardias.

-¿Qué necesita su alteza?- Volteo a verlo manteniéndose más derecha de lo normal. No demostraría temor, al menos no ahora.

-En cuanto dejes a tu caballo ven a verme porque tenemos asuntos que arreglar

-Como ordene alteza- bien, se había metido en problemas pero haría entrar en razón al rey, simplemente no podía dejar que la reina Mitsuki siguiera siendo prisionera en su propia casa. La idea de ver a una mujer encerrada le provocaba un malestar en el pecho al igual que en el estómago.

Sumida en sus pensamientos llego al establo que se encontraba ocupado por los pocos desafortunados que no alcanzaron a cubrirse de la lluvia y entre ellos estaba Kirishima que al momento de verle bajo la mirada.

Grandioso, ella le da una pomada para curarse de su herida y el mocoso se atreve a ignorarla, simplemente "perfecto". Aunque ella era la responsable de dicha herida.

Suspiro cansada quitándole la silla a Ícaro y acomodándolo en un pequeño hueco que había en los establos dejando la silla en ese mismo lugar. Recogió las pocas cosas que llevaba junto con las plantas medicinales y el medallón de su maestro, las coloco en su cintura para no perderlas en su camino para encontrarse con el rey. Miro de nuevo a Kirishima que aún mantenía baja la mirada, lo sentía ansioso pero decidió que no era buen momento para hablar de nuevo con él, si tenía oportunidad le pediría disculpas como es debido y escucharía lo que él tendría que decirle.

Con paso firme regreso a la entrada del palacio donde los guardias solo le miraron con cierta lastima, posiblemente sabían que le pasaría ahora que había hecho enojar al rey y a varios de sus súbditos. Pero no dejo que nadie viera su temor, alzo su barbilla estirando su espalda con orgullo.

Paso la entrada siendo recibida por una de las tantas sirvientas que estaban al servicio de la familia real, esta le guio por el pasillo principal y de ahí a unos corredores que conectaban el palacio. Conforme caminaban ella admiraba los detalles de las ventanas, las pinturas de las anteriores generaciones y de la actual familia real. El príncipe desde pequeño se le podía ver la inocente soberbia acompañada con arrogancia y un ego latente. Al dar unos pasos más frente a ella había un enorme cuadro de un hombre de cabello rubio, barba finamente cortada, ojos severos entintados en rojo siendo cubierto por la piel de un león negro.

-Él es el anterior rey Claudius Tercero- la sirvienta le contesto su silenciosa pregunta.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de seguir caminando, aunque fuera una pintura, en su rostro se podía apreciar la arrogancia mezclada con lujuria corrupta y avaricia. La imagen perfecta de un rey tirano.

Su caminar se extendió por un corredor más hasta que llegaron a una puerta de color rojo decorada con finos adornos dorados. La sirvienta toco dos veces, casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un mayordomo el cual les permitió la entrada.

-Por favor ustedes dos retírense y no permitan que nadie nos interrumpa- Masaru estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando un pergamino sin quitar la vista de este, esperando a que los sirvientes se fueran. Cuando supo que solo estaba él y su invitado suspiro para mirarlo- siéntate

Izuku asintió acatando la orden, no había enfado en la voz de su majestad y su rostro se veía apacible -¿Debería estar preocupado de mi estadía en este reino?

-No, la verdad te mande llamar para decirte que te hospedaras en una de las habitaciones del castillo- a pesar de no saber cómo era el rostro del caballero Masaru presentía que estaba impresionado- mi esposa me dijo que puedes remover su maldición y aunque no pudieras hacerlo aun así te brindare un lugar en el que puedas dormir y comer sin problemas

-Entiendo, yo Izuku Midoriya estoy totalmente agradecido de la amabilidad que el rey me ofrece a pesar del mal comportamiento que he presentado hasta ahora- agacho la cabeza ya que en ese pequeño despacho le sería casi imposible arrodillarse sin arruinar el mobiliario.

-No has hecho nada malo, en sí debería estarte agradeciendo ya que pudiste sacar de estos muros a Mitsuki- ella vio como el rey apretaba sus manos y su mirada se ensombrecía. Su rostro en ese momento era de alguien que se lamentaba y sufría por ello- de seguro debes estar pensando que soy un rey bastante patético al no poder mantener a salvo a mi familia

-Para nada, cada quien tiene su propia manera de gobernar y yo no soy nadie para criticar al rey de una nación. Y a pesar de que solo lo he conocido por este día pude ver que el amor que le profesa a la reina es legítimo y sincero - miro la estantería del rey, no solo había pergaminos. Encontró libros de las distintas naciones junto con una pintura de la familia real que decoraba una de las esquinas solo siendo opacada por las armas que adornaban la pared.

-Agradezco tus palabras y también por darle una pequeña lección a la guardia personal de mi hijo- la sonrisa que le dedico fue cansada pero sincera. Un gesto que Izuku aprecio.

-Alteza. ¿Me permitiría hacerle una pregunta fuera de lugar?- ella aferro sus manos a sus rodillas haciendo que el choque de su armadura fuera el único sonido que les acompañaba.

-Puedes preguntar lo que desees, si eso hace que tu estadía en el reino sea más amena- hizo una pausa cerrando el pergamino para darle su total atención a su invitado- ¿Qué deseas saber?

-La verdad es sobre la maldición de la reina, puede que este tema sea incómodo para usted pero por favor permítame realizar el tratamiento en las noches para poder retirarla-Izuku vio como el rey arqueaba una ceja y aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa ella podía sentir que estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea- sé que esto puede generar dudas por ello deseo que usted este presente. No pretendo cortejar a una mujer que ama a alguien más y tampoco pienso mancillar el honor de la reina

-Antes que nada caballero, con todo respeto ¿Por qué piensa que usted puede retirar semejante maleficio si ni el oráculo de mi reino ha podido hacer algo?- Masaru cruzo los brazos, aunque lo parecía él no era tonto y sabia más que nadie que ese mal no podía ser revocado.

-Porque de dónde vengo ese tipo de maleficio es común. Por ello se cómo retirarla sin herir a la reina, aunque puede que ella se retuerza en dolor y agonía por tener sangre del Dios Dragón pero aun así le aseguro por mi honor que ella será libre

Masaru se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a Izuku, no comprendía porque pero su instinto le decía que podía confiar plenamente en él aunque una sensación de malestar aun invadía su corazón.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- él se levantó acercándose a la ventana, la luna estaba empezando a cambiar junto con la lluvia que azotaba ferozmente la tierra.

-Hago lo justo- su respuesta fue rápida, clara y concisa. Sin atisbo de maldad o falsedad y aunque eso debió aplacar su malestar el cómo rey y como persona no podía dejar de desconfiar.

-La justicia es similar al filo de una espada. Algo que puede ser manipulado a voluntad- recordó a su padre y su estúpido deseo- lo que puede ser justo para ti puede que no lo sea para mí o para una nación entera

-Estoy consciente de ello- se levantó de su silla sin atreverse a acercarse al rey- pero aun así deseo ayudar a la reina

-¿Buscas méritos con ella o conmigo? Después de la escena que has montado este día necesitaras de toda nuestra influencia para que no te maten mientras duermes

-Rey sé que es de humanos temerle a alguien que extiende la mano sin pedir algo a cambio pero desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo ayudar a un alma que busca desesperadamente soltarse de sus atadura- llevo su mano derecha a su pecho golpeando un poco a la altura en donde se encontraba su corazón- Aunque no conozca las costumbres de la nobleza ni sus problemas yo por el tiempo que pase con la reina puedo deducir algo… ella se está ahogando en estas paredes y eso es algo que yo como persona no puedo ignorar

-¿Estás diciendo que deseas ayudarle porque tu humanidad te lo dicta?- Masaru sintió como la piel de su nuca se erizaba y el malestar que albergaba su pecho seguía renuente a abandonarlo pero era menos intenso.

-Sí, es normal ayudar al prójimo en tiempos de desesperación, uno no puede simplemente dar la espalda a alguien que se encuentra necesitado- eso era algo que su madre le decía siempre y aunque en un principio no lo entendió, después de conocer a Ícaro y a los exiliados. Esas palabras se convirtieron en la base de su orgullo no solo como caballero si no como ser humano.

-¿Esa fue una enseñanza del Rey Supremo?- Masaru cuestiono aun sin creer en ese pensamiento tan puro e ingenuo.

-No, es algo que yo he tenido presente desde que poseo conciencia

-Entiendo- de su bolsillo saco una campanilla y la hizo sonar- te llevaran a tu habitación, si necesitas algo para iniciar el tratamiento de mi esposa házmelo saber

-Si me lo permite alteza, deseo una habitación que no esté amueblada y que no sea lujosa. Puedo llegar a maltratar los muebles por el tipo de hierbas y utensilios que utilizare

-De acuerdo pero te proporcionare una cama, cajones y un escritorio. ¿Algo más que necesites?

-La habitación debe contar con una chimenea que me permita hervir las hierbas y ventanas altas ya que al mezclar los ingredientes estos despiden varios olores que pueden ser nocivos para la gente que se encuentre trabajando

-En ese caso te asignare a la torre sur del castillo, aunque sea la más apartada de todas ahí tendrás toda la privacidad necesaria por parte de los sirvientes y está equipada con lo que me acabas de pedir. Desgraciadamente tendrás que escuchar las quejas de mi hijo por un tiempo ya que ahí el pasa su tiempo libre

-De acuerdo, agradezco que sea tan comprensible ante mis egoístas peticiones- bajo la cabeza, aunque no estuviera muy conforme con tener que lidiar con el príncipe aceptaba gustosamente la amabilidad del rey.

-No, debería ser yo quien este agradecido por tener a alguien con tu carácter aquí en el castillo- se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta- adelante

-Con su permiso alteza, vengo por el caballero- una mujer no muy alta de cabello verdoso se inclinó ante los presentes- eh preparado la habitación en el ala este del castillo

-Perdóneme caballero, ya había pedido que le arreglaran una habitación- Masaru guardo la campanilla en su chaqueta dejando de ver por la ventana- luego veremos su cambio pero antes quisiera pedirle un favor

-Sera un honor servirle alteza- Izuku que permaneció de pie y con la cabeza inclinada espero paciente las palabras de Masaru.

-Dentro de dos días iras con Katsuki y un escuadrón a entablar una pequeña reunión con el príncipe de Partevia y así dar inicio a las negociaciones para el tratado de paz- ignoro la cara sorprendida de la sirvienta fijándose solamente en el caballero quien levanto la cabeza.

-Seguiré sus órdenes alteza y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que esa reunión se celebre

Cuando el rey la dejo ir pudo notar el nerviosismo de la sirvienta. Algo en ella no le cuadraba ya que su piel era muy blanca, algo que era extremadamente raro en un lugar donde el sol estaba presente todo el tiempo. Su cabello era casi similar al de ella y al de su madre, algo que era preocupante, claro si eres perteneciente al clan de la gran falla.

-Disculpa la rudeza pero puedo ver que usted no es de este reino- Izuku por mera inercia acerco su mano a Ávalon, el rey no pareció reaccionar de manera negativa ante esta sirvienta pero ella era diferente. Desgraciadamente ella prefería desconfiar primero que ser apuñalada en el menor descuido.

-Lo siento, soy nativa del mismo reino que su alteza real Masaru- aunque estaba nerviosa contesto sin tartamudear- si deseas saber mi nombre es Tokage Setsuna, soy la décimo sexta al mando entre las sirvientas

-Ya veo. Disculpa que te haya preguntado algo tan descortés- bajo la mirada y aparto la mano de su espada.

-No se preocupe caballero, por favor levante la cabeza- agito las manos mirando alrededor. Estaría en problemas si alguien veía que el alumno del rey supremo le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Izuku la miro fijamente, sus ojos eran similares a los de una serpiente. Agudos y peligrosos pero a la vez empáticos. Suspiro, mejor no preguntaba.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la habitación?- cambio el tema para dejar de incomodar a la chica.

-No, en si ya estamos por llegar- Setsuna la guio por el pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta la cual abrió- puede que sea poco pero espero que sea de su agrado - le hizo una reverencia para después salir de la habitación y dejarle algo de privacidad.

-¿Esto es poco?- Izuku miro los muebles con adornos de oro y los espejos bellamente cincelados. El piso de mármol blanco hacia resaltar las cortinas de seda roja y la cama color vino- esto es demasiado lujo para una sola persona- dejo a Ávalon en la cama y empezó a quitarse la armadura. Movió sus brazos al sentirlos más ligeros- espero que en la torre Sur haya un baño, definitivamente lo necesito porque estar toda pegajosa no es la mejor sensación

Trato de ignorar el olor a sudor que desprendía acostándose en el piso. Era definitivamente mejor que una esponjosa cama. Cuando solo pudo escuchar su respiración en esa habitación y en el corredor cerro los ojos- tal vez usted tenía razón maestro. Aun no existe el rey dragón de mis sueños pero esperare ansiosamente el día en que este madure y se convierta en un verdadero gobernante

Y los días siguientes pasaron más rápido de lo que creía, su mudanza a la torre sur fue el primer problema que tuvo que superar ya que la terquedad del príncipe para que abandonara ese lugar le había quitado toda una mañana de trabajo. Al final tuvo que quemar un poco de dientes de león para que saliera corriendo por el olor.

Al pasar la cuarta hora de la tarde Setsuna fue a visitarla diciéndole que había sido asignada como su sirvienta personal. Algo que sinceramente consideraba innecesario pero no despreciaría el gesto del Rey, además no tendría problema ya que la armadura no se la quitaría mientras estuviera dentro del castillo.

-Setsuna, debes taparte la nariz. Aunque no seas alguien nacido de Iskandar estas hierbas pueden hacer que caigas enferma- le ofreció el pañuelo que su madre había bordado para ella.

-No puedo aceptarlo, se ve que la tela es de algodón de alta calidad- dio unos pasos atrás sin creer que frente a ella había una tela tan blanca y pulcra con bordados de jade.

-No pienses en ello y ponlo a la altura de tu nariz. No deseo que enfermes por estar ayudándome o ¿Acaso deseas que mantenga mi mano estirada?

-¡Jamás! Por favor permítame ocupar su pañuelo- lo tomo con cuidado acariciando la suave tela. Agradeciendo una vez más la amabilidad con la que le trataba el caballero.

El segundo obstáculo que Izuku tuvo que superar fueron las preguntas y constantes visitas del rey. No le agradaba que le estuvieran preguntando sobre su progreso cada cuarto de hora por ello y aunque fuera una falta de respeto tuvo que humear un poco de escamas de tritón para que tanto como el rey y Setsuna se retiraran.

La medicina que tenía que hacer para la reina era muy delicada y con cualquier descuido podría provocarle la muerte. Esto era debido a que los ingredientes que tenía que mezclar eran "volátiles" por así decirlo.

La lista era larga y afortunadamente tenía todos los ingredientes; lágrimas de sirena, llanto de banshee, rosas negras de melancolía, suspiros de arcángel, plumas de grifo y no menos importante su propia sangre. Aunque era considerado una osadía usar su propio cuerpo como ingrediente aceptaría el castigo que su madre tendría para ella, pero eso seria después.

Cuando la luz que llegaba a la torre se volvió tenue supo que era momento de salir, abrió la puerta encontrando una bandeja con un plato lleno de pan con mantequilla y frutas acompañado con una copa de vino.

-¿Estás ahí Setsuna?- pregunto en dirección a las escaleras. Ahí la chica había estado sentada a la espera de que el caballero terminara- acompáñame por favor- agarro la bandeja impidiéndole a la chica que la tomara. Bajando al piso inferior, Izuku abrió la puerta entrando a la pequeña habitación donde el rey le había dejado una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas- por favor toma asiento y bebe este vino

-No puedo hacerlo, estos aperitivos fueron hechos especialmente para usted-hizo un ademan con sus manos tratando de negarse al pedido que le hacían.

-Yo no puedo comer ningún alimento hasta que termine este trabajo- depósito la bandeja en la mesa y señalo la silla- Por favor Setsuna toma asiento conmigo y come

-Como ordene- desconfiada decidió acatar la orden mientras veía como el caballero cortaba una rebanada de pan y la untaba con mantequilla-¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

-Por supuesto

-¿Qué es lo que se encuentra haciendo desde tan tempranas horas?

-Un remedio para la reina- le extendió la rebanada en un plato de madera.

-¿Acaso la reina se encuentra mal de salud?- se levantó sorprendida ignorando momentáneamente el plato ofrecido para después sentarse tratando de ocultar su preocupación y vergüenza-debo avisarle al curandero y al sacerdote

-Por favor abstente de hacerlo- sacudió las migajas que quedaron en sus guantes- todo estará bien ya que yo estoy aquí. Así que por favor no rechaces esta comida y aplaca el rugir de tu estomago-Setsuna se sonrojo aún más aceptando la rebanada de pan y la copa de vino, algo en esa persona le hacía sentirle cómoda.

-Caballero. ¿Por qué usted es amable con una sirvienta como yo?

-¿Por qué no debería serlo? – su tono era seguro y natural mientras cortada otra rebanada de pan.

Esa pregunta la dejo pensando y le genero un temblor en el pecho, tal vez él era diferente. Agradecida siguió comiendo platicando animadamente con el caballero, cuando se hizo un poco más tarde ella se retiró llevándose consigo la bandeja, bajo las escaleras de la torre. Llego al puente que conectaba al palacio chocando desgraciadamente contra los guardias.

-Ten cuidado pequeña perra- fue golpeada en el rostro para después ser tomada del cuello- maldita mujer. Tenías que ser una de las criadas inútiles del rey

-Por favor tenga piedad de mi- tomo la mano del guardia tratando que este le soltara pero solo consiguió que este apretara el agarre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo pequeña perra?-este sonrió tocándole lascivamente el pecho- con razón el rey te tiene tanto aprecio, el que le calientes la cama en vez de la inútil que tiene como reina, debe ser todo un deleite

-El rey no es así, el adora a la reina- Setsuna intento escapar pero no podía, la fuerza que ejercía ese hombre era demasiado para ella. Miro al otro guardia que solo permanecía inmóvil mientras sonreía, si las cosas seguían así sería tomada a la fuerza de nuevo y preferiría morir que deshonrarse una vez más.

-No preguntare que estás haciendo insolente- en la entrada de la torre Izuku se acercaba de manera firme teniendo en sus manos la copa que la chica había dejado atrás - deja ir a Setsuna

-Y si te digo que no quiero ¿Qué harás?- la arrogancia que destilaba su voz le provoco repudio y nauseas a Izuku. Ella se acercó al hombro y de un golpe limpio le fracturo el hombro para que soltara a la chica- ¡Maldito!

-Si piensas insultarme hazlo después de que entregues tu reporte al rey sobre tu lesión. Yo mismo me encargare de mandarte azotar por tu estupidez y lo mismo va para ti que solo te has quedado mirando esperando como un perro impaciente por roer un hueso- amenazo al otro guardia quien solo tembló por la ira y dejando su puesto se llevó a su compañero mientras maldecían al caballero- Setsuna pequeña ¿Te hicieron daño?

-Izuku- ella sin importarle el decoro o lo que dirían los demás se aferró a la armadura desahogando sus lágrimas. Estaba temblando, odiaba sentirse así pero no podía hacer nada- lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho por favor perdóneme

-No te disculpes que no hay nada que perdonar, desahoga tu dolor en mi pecho que este está aquí para ti- tras terminar de decir aquello el grito de la chica resonó por ese puente el cual a pesar de haber sido escuchado por algunos ninguno acudió a su llamado. El viento se sentía pesado y hacia que te ardieran los pulmones- Setsuna aunque sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

-Porque no puedo, en Iskandar nadie te ayudara y menos si eres mancillada por cualquier hombre- sus brazos temblaban y su garganta se secaba con cada gimoteo que intentaba ahogar- aquí las mujeres no tienen voz, puede una ser ultrajada, violentada y asesinada y nadie levantara un solo dedo

-No digas nada más, te llevare a tu habitación- la cargo entre sus brazos dejando que ella se acurrucara en estos, el cuarto de las sirvientas estaba al lado de la cocina en el primer piso. Sin demora alguna e importándole poco las caras prejuiciosas de los guardias, nobles y demás servidumbre se encamino protegiendo en todo momento a la pobre chica.

Llegando a la cocina la jefa de las sirvientas daba órdenes como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Deben preparar el jabalí como le gusta al príncipe, no podemos permitirnos que lo regrese de nuevo!- las cocineras no podían darse el lujo de mantenerse quietas, en palabras simples ese lugar era todo un caos- ¡Setsuna deja de estar haciendo el ridículo y ven a ayudarnos!

-Me temo que eso no será posible- Izuku aparto a la chica de la jefa que intentaba tomar a Setsuna de entre sus brazos- ella debe descansar

-Usted no entiende, debemos terminar la comida para el príncipe y sus fieles seguidores para antes de que llegue el anochecer o seremos azotadas hasta el siguiente amanecer

-En ese caso les ayudare pero permita que ella descanse- nadie hablo en ese momento, solo se escuchaba como cortaban los vegetales y la carne tronaba al estar en contacto con el fuego.

-Bien, deje a la chica en la habitación y ayúdenos a retirarle la piel al jabalí- ella dejo en la mesa central de la cocina un cuchillo junto al enorme animal que estaba tal cual lo trajeron. Atado y con una herida mortal en el cuello.

-Con su permiso- cuando ubico la habitación, con cuidado abrió la puerta acostando a la chica en la primera cama que encontró. Inspecciono un poco el lugar viendo que los muebles estaban roídos de las patas y las mantas desgastadas molesta regreso a la cocina donde todas le miraban expectantes a lo que haría.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que preparaba un jabalí, con la ayuda de un palo mantuvo la boca abierta del animal y sin demora metió su brazo para remover los órganos tendiendo cuidado que los intestinos no fueran perforados y arruinaran la carne. Acerco un cuenco donde vertió todo lo que desecharía y con cuidado retiro una ligera capa de piel para retirar el bello.

Tras un rato de limpiar, cortar y cocinar le entrego la carne cocinada a una de las sirvientas que casi colapsa al verle en la cocina. ¿Acaso era mal visto que este ayudando? Cuando el caos fue disminuyendo en ese pequeño lugar fue que la jefa de las sirvientas se acercó.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ayudarnos a pesar de que eres un invitado tan importante-ella inclino la cabeza totalmente arrepentida. Debió negar la ayuda que le ofrecía pero la desesperación en ese momento le nublo el juicio- si desea castigar a alguien que sea a mí ya que ellas solo seguían mis ordenes

-Por favor levante la cabeza y usted es quien debería de perdonarme a mí por haber interrumpido su trabajo- Izuku le palmeo el hombro a la envejecida mujer- por ahora por favor permítame explicarle la situación de Setsuna- le hablo despacio con un poco de cansancio siendo acompañadas por las cocineras quienes a pesar de ser discretas miraban de vez en cuando al joven que les había salvado el cuello en esa noche.

-Estaré agradecida si me cuenta la situación pero antes permítame ofrecerle una silla- las dos se sentaron para que la plática fuera más amena- ¿Qué sucedió con Setsuna?

-Fue atacada por dos guardias cuando salía de la torre Sur tras haberme llevado la merienda-Izuku pudo notar como todas se tensaron, el temblor de sus hombros y sus espaldas que se irguieron de manera casi automática le indicaban que eso era un tema delicado como común.

-Entiendo, le pediré a Setsuna que sea más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante para que no le perturbe en su estadía

-Eso no es lo que quería escuchar de usted- Izuku apretó las manos haciendo rechinar el metal de sus guantes- ¿Acaso no le molesta que una de las chicas que está a su cuidado haya sido tratada como si fuese una cualquiera? ¿Acaso en vez de corazón tiene un pedazo de roca?

-¡Claro que me importa!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas que derramaba eran evidencia suficiente de que decía la verdad- pero ninguna de nosotras puede hacer nada al respecto. Las leyes de este reino son claras. Debemos obedecer a los hombres si queremos vivir aun si somos despejadas de nuestro honor y decoro- algunas mujeres se taparon la boca tratando de no vomitar, otras se abrazaron a ellas mismas buscando confort y las demás solo pudieron llorar impotentes.

-Aunque sean leyes de Iskandar ustedes merecen ser respetadas, amadas y cuidadas- ella no podía comprender el dolor de esas mujeres ya que en la gran falla todos se cuidaban pero presentía el tipo de asquerosidades por las que tuvieron que pasar- ustedes como mujeres son importantes ya que son las que pueden dar vida y cuidan la tierra

-¿¡Qué demonios está diciendo!? Si algún noble le llega a escuchar será mandado a la hoguera por herejía- su alteración era comprensible por ello Izuku permitió que siguiera gritando, también deseaba que se desahogara- puede que de donde usted provenga sus mujeres no sean tratadas de esa manera pero en este reino es diferente. Si no quiere morir por favor deje de hablarnos gentilmente y de brindarnos ayuda como lo ha hecho en esta cena

-No me importaría perecer entre las llamas si es protegiéndolas a todas ustedes- se levantó y abrazo a la mujer que temblaba pensando que sería golpeada- no teman que frente a mi ninguna de ustedes sufrirá, les cuidare como si fuesen la última flor que la tierra me a otorgado y velare por cada una si es que llegasen a enfermar

-Usted no sabe lo que está diciendo, este país lo rigen los hombres y su egoísmo, si intenta hacer algo para cambiar el estatus de la mujer su cuello tendrá un precio. Por favor le ruego que no haga algo que haga peligrar su vida

-No prometo nada pero por favor si algún guardia, guerrero o algún hombre llega a sobrepasarse con alguna de ustedes o con alguna conocida por favor hágamelo saber y yo mismo le hare pagar por sus pecados- dejo de abrazarla encontrándola avergonzada, posiblemente no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de esa forma- porque ninguna mujer debe ser tratada como inferior ni mucho menos debe ser despreciada

El silencio que siguió tras sus palabras fue incomodo, tal vez había logrado el efecto contrario al que quería. Se despidió de todas en la cocina e Izuku se encamino a la torre para seguir trabajando en la medicina pensando una y otra vez en la conversación que había tenido, al parecer tenía que hablar bastante con el rey sobre ese tema.

Hirvió las hierbas concentrando las esencias principales obteniendo un gel verde. Se sacó el guante comprobando la consistencia y agregando su sangre hizo que el color cambiara a purpura.

-Listo, con esto debería bastar- rasco el recipiente poniendo el gel en tres frascos, alzo la mirada hacia las ventanas percatándose que el sol estaba alzándose una vez más, apago las velas y miro celosamente la cama y sin perder el tiempo fue a acostarse, dormiría solo lo necesario para empezar el tratamiento en la noche y le daría las indicaciones al rey para que no hubiera problemas cuando ella se fuera a Partevia. O eso le hubiera encantado hacer pero su estómago no le dejaba tranquila, no había comido nada desde que había llegado a ese reino y el almuerzo que su madre le dio para el viaje se lo había comido Ícaro así que técnicamente llevaba cuatro días sin probar bocado.

-¡Setsuna!- grito un poco esperando que la chica viniera pero dudaba que lo hiciera ya que era muy temprano- si alguien me escucha por favor tráigame algo para poder comer. Por favor- suplico un poco, quería quitarse la armadura y vagar libremente por la torre pero no podía hacerlo si no quería que descubrieran que había mentido sobre su sexo y no quería que le hicieran un juicio de la Santa Trinidad.

Al final solo se quedó en la cama pensando en que tendría que hacer para volver al príncipe Katsuki en el Rey dragón, al menos con eso apaciguaría su hambre o eso estaba haciendo hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levantó con cansancio acercándose a la puerta encontrándose con una bandeja llena de pan con mermelada, frutas y agua miel.

-¿Setsuna?- pregunto al no ver a nadie ahí, salió un poco mirando por el pequeño pasillo y parte de las escaleras. No había nadie- bueno, quien haya sido el que me trajo estos alimentos deje mostrarle mi agradecimiento- ella podía escuchar una respiración por el inicio de las escaleras pero lo dejaría pasar ya que por algo se ocultaba- sé que estás ahí pero no te obligare a mostrar tu rostro aun así agradezco tu amabilidad- escucho pasos, al parecer había salido corriendo. Izuku sonrió un poco y metió la bandeja donde sin demora alguna empezó a comer.

Pasando el medio día, Setsuna apareció con otra bandeja de comida sintiéndose decepcionada al ver que el caballero ya había comido.

-Ayúdame a llevar estos frascos por favor- le dio solo uno a la chica ya que aproximadamente pesaban tres kilos cada uno. Con cuidado fueron a la sala del trono donde estaba el rey y la reina atendiendo una reunión con el consejo. En cuanto Masaru le vio paro la sesión y junto a su esposa se acercaron- disculpe por haber tardado alteza, hubiera terminado antes pero las hierbas toman mucho tiempo

-No te preocupes pero antes vayamos a mi despacho- miro atrás de el al consejo que había guardado silencio para poder escucharlos mejor.

-Como usted ordene alteza- se inclinó un poco teniendo cuidado de no tirar el contenido. Los reyes abandonaron la sala del trono dejando la sesión suspendida hasta nuevo aviso- alteza antes que nada necesito saber si el medicamento le será útil a la reina

-¿Qué quieres decir?- caminaban despacio por el corredor hasta el despacho.

-Necesito que la reina tome un baño y pruebe el medicamento- Setsuna casi le da un paro cardiaco. ¿Acaso el caballero se le estaba insinuando a la reina en frente del rey? ¿Eso no era considerado traición?

-Entiendo, Mitsuki lleva contigo a Setsuna y explícale que está pasando ya que no deseo que haya rumores innecesarios

-Claro querido, no queremos que todos piensen que te estoy engañando con un hermoso, talentoso y bien entrenado caballero- sonriendo con burla tomo a la chica del brazo entregándole el tarro a su esposo el cual sonreía un poco derrotado.

-Sabes Izuku, hace mucho que no escuchaba a Mitsuki haciendo chistes como el de ahora- sonrió guiando al chico a sus aposentos- creo que el ultimo que hizo fue cuando se celebró nuestra boda

-No se preocupe alteza, podrá escuchar este tipo de chistes más seguidos. Se lo puedo garantizar- aunque no entendía bien el humor comprendía las palabras del rey.

-¿Por tu honor?- cuestiono divertido sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-Si, por mi honor ya que solo eso le puedo proporcionar

-Eso no es del todo cierto, aparte de tus servicios puedes quedarte como guardián de la familia real al igual que los hijos que tu esposa engendre- cuando Izuku escucho eso no pudo evitar temblar. ¿Cómo le decía al rey que ella seria quien tendría que darlos a luz y no dar la semilla?

-Cuando mi destino llegue alteza, si esa persona desea que le ame yo gustoso le entregare mi corazón pero debe tener en cuenta esto. Si pertenece a otro reino debe perdonarme porque yo le seguiré a donde ese alguien desee- era una buena respuesta, neutral y para nada sospechosa-¿Ya estamos por llegar a la habitación?

-Sí, no debes preocuparte- Masaru le sonrío para tranquilizarlo, a lo mejor él estaba renuente al tema de casarse como su hijo. Suspiro llegando a la habitación donde solo abrió la puerta acomodando el tarro en la mesa de noche- Dime ¿Qué tal tu estadía hasta ahora?

-Confortable aunque me gustaría encontrar un lugar donde tomar un baño, los residuos de las hierbas que quedaron en la armadura me están causando malestar

-En la torre sur hay un baño subterráneo, el problema que tiene es que solo podrá proporcionarte agua fría aparte de que solo hay una entrada

-No hay problema alguno con ello, mientras nadie me moleste estaré bien alteza- saco un poco del remedio- alteza usted debe ocupar guantes cuando aplique este gel a la reina ya que este fue hecho específicamente para ella. No sé qué le pasara a usted si llega a tener una reacción y no estoy presente para atenderlo

-Entendido. ¿Algo más?- preocupado miro la cosa viscosa que tenía el caballero entre los dedos. Se veía completamente desagradable y tenía un olor ligeramente similar a la tierra.

-No debe dejar que nadie toque el contenido de estos frascos. Aunque no lo crea, lo que yace aquí puede aumentar el poder de transformación de la gente de Iskandar- guardo silencio un poco sintiéndose un poco mareada, la falta de sueño ya le estaba afectando- además debe prometerme no solo por su posición o por su orgullo. Si no por el amor que le profesa a la reina que jamás la dejara sola en este procedimiento, ella nunca debe sentirse sola o desplazada y si algún idiota en el castillo le provoca inseguridad enciérrelo hasta mi regreso que yo me encargare de el

-Izuku. Sé que eres un hombre que se ha nutrido en un nido familiar de respeto hacia todo miembro pero aquí en Iskandar es diferente, si no eres fuerte debes morir, si no sobrevives eres escoria- el apretó las manos junto a su mandíbula sintiendo asco por las palabras que acaba de pronunciar - esa ha sido la ley de Iskandar desde que se fundo

-¿Por eso tratan a las mujeres como seres inferiores?- dejo los frascos en la mesa conteniendo su furia- ¡Ustedes son una nación que se enorgullece por ser fuertes! ¿No es así? En ese caso deben tratar a las mujeres como se merecen, sin ellas no existirían soldados ni hombres dignos de portar una espada

\- Se cómo te sientes pero Iskandar es una nación que ha sido regida por el patriarcado desde generaciones- Masaru se sentó en la cama de su esposa para poner algo de distancia entre los dos, al parecer el caballero se había dado cuenta de varias cosas a pesar de estar encerrado en una torre - aunque no lo parezca he intentado por todos los medios brindarles los derechos que se merecen a las mujeres pero no poseo otra cosa más que un simple título, quien aprueba las leyes es el consejo y ellos fueron esculpidos a la antigua. No darán su brazo a torcer aun si eso implica el deterioro del pueblo

-Al parecer usted merece también una guía alteza, cuando regrese de Partevia usted y yo haremos una reforma y no descansaremos hasta que esta sea escuchada no solo por los nobles si no por todo su reino- el ruido de una puerta abriéndose le obligo a dejar el tema de lado. Frente a ellos la reina se aproximaba en una bata de seda roja siendo seguida por la sirvienta.

-¿De que hablaban?- cuestión sentándose al lado de su esposo.

-No te preocupes de nada Mitsuki, solo me estaba explicando algunas cosas sobre el remedio- Izuku se mordió la lengua para no insultar al rey, ya después hablarían con más calma sobre ese asunto. Tomo uno de los frascos y con paso firme se acercó a la cama.

-Altezas, este remedio debe durarles para al menos tres meses-ella se arrodillo frente a los pies de Mitsuki- debe aplicarse en cada parte de su piel, eso incluye parpados, labios y dedos- tomo uno de los pies y con cuidado untaba un poco del gel. El cual en un instante desapareció- por el tipo de naturaleza de los ingredientes que se usaron usted reina debe descansar por lo menos medio día

-Siento un cosquilleo en mi pierna- Mitsuki apretó los dientes, más que un cosquilleo era un ardor.

-Sí, es un síntoma normal pero debe aguantarlo. Aunque déjeme advertirle algo, cuando termine de untar su cuerpo no solo sentirá un cosquilleo, el dolor que se presentara será similar al de alguien que está siendo quemado y ese dolor se acumulara con el paso de los días. El simple hecho de caminar, comer o respira será tan doloroso que preferirá la muerte-dejo de tocar el pie de la reina y alzo la mirada para verla- aun sabiendo esto ¿Desea continuar?

-Eso no debería ni de preguntarse. Claro que voy a continuar- le dedico una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. Izuku se levantó entregándole el frasco a Setsuna.

-Rey úntelo en el cuerpo de la reina, no deje ninguna parte y le recuerdo que debe usar guantes o alguna prenda ya que no deseo que usted enferme- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. El mareo que sentía se intensifico así que a paso lento regreso a la torre sin tomarle real atención a los que estaban alrededor. Ya a la mañana siguiente era el viaje así que tenía que reponer sus energías, solo esperaba que alguien se hubiera apiadado de Ícaro y le haya dado algo de comer.

Pero no espero que en cuanto llegara a la habitación caería dormida sobre la cama descansando todo el día y la noche. Cuando Setsuna le fue a despertar era solo para decirle que todo el escuadrón ya estaba casi listo para partir. Ella como sirvienta se apiado un poco del caballero y le entrego algo para que comiera en el camino e Izuku sin que pudiera rechistar o reclamar nada ya se encontraba montada en su caballo y en formación mientras salían de la capital.

Todo indicaba que ese no iba a ser su día y vaya que no lo seria.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿QUIEN ES MI ALIADO?**

 _Cruce el mar, ignore al viento. Anhelando verte volando en el cielo._

 _Espere por ti toda una vida._

 _Para ser fiel a ti._

 _Pero fui cegada por tu venganza donde usaste mi cuerpo_

 _Y teñiste no solo tu alma en sangre, si no que mancillaste mi corazón._

 _Donde deshonraste mi orgullo y el afecto que tenía por ti._

 _Murmullo de la Santa Madre a un hombre corrupto._

La marcha era constante y ella había sido relegada a la retaguardia, a pesar de ello siempre se mantenía alerta o al menos lo intentaba. Ya que era la quinta vez desde que asignaron posiciones que intentaban tirarla del caballo. Definitivamente el príncipe Bakugou deseaba volverle el hazme reír de sus tropas pero una cosa era segura, mientras ella aun respiraba eso jamás sucedería.

Pero si hubiera sabido lo que les esperaba más adelante, hubiera preferido mil veces ser el hazme reír. Ahora sabía que siempre debía obedecer los consejos de su maestro y jamás seguir a las masas ya que habían sido atacados en cuanto se adentraron al bosque.

Maldecía una y otra vez, no solo eran goblins quienes les atacaban sino que también orcos. Sabía que tomar el camino entre el bosque era una mala idea pero ¿Quién le hacía caso en ese lugar? Nadie por supuesto y para colmo todos los enemigos querían solo pelear contra ella, no le costó mucho tiempo encontrar la razón, deseaban a toda costa los tesoros que portaba. La armadura, la espada y el medallón. Menos mal que había dejado ir a Ícaro o también intentarían adueñarse de él.

-¡Vamos caballero negro! ¡Demuestra de que estas hecho!- gritaba uno de los tantos soldados que habían abandonado sus caballos y ahora se concentraban en las ramas de los árboles. Le habían dejado a su suerte en el campo de batalla y que decir del príncipe, ver su sonrisa deleitante de superioridad era más que suficiente para saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Hermano Katsuki. ¿No crees que esto es demasiado injusto?- Kirishima estaba observando la batalla. Su piel se erizo cuando vio como un orco mando a volar al caballero y lo estrello contra un árbol haciendo que este se partiera en dos - el rey no estará muy contento cuando se entere que no lo ayudamos

-Cállate pelos de mierda, no te atrevas a decirme que hacer- las chispas amenazantes de sus manos se presentaron ante su mejor soldado y este solo negó mientras veía la carnicería. El ver como el caballero evitaba matar a los goblins mientras recibía los golpes de los orcos era algo que incluso su orgullo le impedía soportar.

Pero la agonía que se escuchaba en cada grito le erizaba la piel, miro a sus compañeros que igual que el príncipe disfrutaban la batalla. Se mordió el labio, aunque después fuera tratado como un paria prefería ayudar al caballero que quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba a punto de saltar cuando sintió la vibración de las ramas, toco el tronco y este parecía temblar. Maldijo por lo bajo al saber que criatura lo ocasionaba, frente a ellos un Ciclope se abría paso entre todas las criaturas mientras derribaba los arboles a su alrededor.

Las ovaciones hacia el gigante se escuchaban por todo el lugar, el Ciclope sin hacer esperar a su ejército con agilidad alzo su mano con su garrote en alto y sin demora alguna lo dejo caer encima del caballero negro.

En la tierra grandes grietas se originaron alzando una nube de polvo que les impedía ver lo que estaba pasando. Todo el escuadrón procuro no hacer algún ruido ya que no debían llamar la atención de la inmunda criatura, claro si es que no querían ser asesinados en el acto.

A pesar de que fueran guerreros entrenados aun eran muy jóvenes y peor, aún no habían pasado por la ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Transformarse en ese momento era algo impensable y pelear no era una opción. Quedarse quietos como unas sabandijas era lo mejor si querían sobrevivir.

-Los relatos que contaban de tu raza ciertamente son acertados- todos miraron incrédulos como el caballero había esquivado el golpe- pero aun así atacarme sin presentarse es una falta de respeto

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- el ciclope tomo a Izuku con torpeza acercándola para mirarla mejor-¡Pero que sorpresa estoy teniendo! ¡Un caballero de la orden de Arturo! Pensé que ya habían dejado de existir hace siglos- empezó a reír golpeándose el estómago con su maso tratando de contener su emoción- aunque eres algo joven se nota que has sido entrenado por bastante tiempo

-Tomare eso como un cumplido- Izuku trato de abrir la enorme mano que la mantenía prisionera, desgraciadamente el agarre del ciclope era demasiado fuerte. Sintió sus huesos crujir y su sangre helarse, estaba en problemas.

-Déjame decirte esto, a pesar de que tengas un legado tu insignificante existencia no evitara que te devore y te reparta entre mis hermanos- apretó con más fuerza su mano deleitándose con la agonía de su presa- había olvidado la hermosa melodía que cantaban los humanos al sentir como todas sus tripas están a punto de explotar y van a salirse por sus bocas

Kirishima se dejó caer impresionado, el sentimiento que estaba experimentando por primera vez era tan desagradable que le estaban dando ganas de vomitar. Sus piernas temblaban y no podía levantarse, se tapó la boca mientras se llevaba su otra mano a la garganta. Le estaba costando respirar, miro por todos lados, izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo; no era el único que se encontraba en ese estado.

Los gritos aumentaron haciendo que su atención regresara al caballero que se retorcía tratando de escapar del fortuito ataque. Hasta que algo sorprendente sucedió, Izuku se encontraba sobre lo que quedaba de la mano del Ciclope y subía corriendo por todo el brazo manteniendo su espada aferrada a la carne del monstruo el cual chillaba de la sorpresa.

-Cállate ¿Quieres?- ella llego hasta el hombro donde enterró su espada ocasionado que saliera un mar de sangre- chillas peor que los cerdos que se mueren de hambre

-¿Cómo pudiste escapar? ¡Maldito mocoso!- el ciclope intento quitarse al humano de encima ignorando el dolor de su brazo- ¡Pedazo de mierda! No me subestimes, no por nada gobierno este bosque - con toda sus fuerzas llevo su otra mano a donde se encontraba su hombro para aplastar a la mosca que se había atrevido a herirlo pero el horror fue más rápido ya que ahora veía como trozos de carne caían sin piedad en la tierra. Había perdido su otra mano.

-Deberías ser tu quien no debería subestimar a otros- Izuku balanceo su espada quitándole los rastros de sangre y de un fino movimiento corto de manera limpia el hombro- sabes, había escuchado que los ciclopes eran seres a los cuales se les debería venerar por su fuerza más no por su inteligencia y gracias a ti puedo decir que eso es irrefutable- alzo lo suficiente a Ávalon cuando se encontró cerca del cuello e ignorando las suplicas corto parte de la carne haciendo caer al gigante. Quien intentaba en vano detener el sangrado, acostándose en el suelo a causa del dolor.

Izuku por su lado camino alrededor de la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada del ciclope quien se ahogaba en su propia saliva mezclada con la viscosa sangre.

-Aunque no acostumbro matar, tú te lo has buscado al atacarme. Espero que en tu próxima reencarnación no seas tan impertinente- una vez más alzo su espada y de un último corte separo la cabeza del cuerpo del gigante provocando silencio entre los presentes- ¿Qué sucede Goblins, Orcos? ¿No piensan tomar venganza por su líder?

Los monstruos dejaron caer sus armas desesperados por huir o al menos lo intentaron, Izuku sentía la euforia en su cuerpo, No sentía el dolor, mucho menos el cansancio por ello baño la tierra con más sangre ignorando los gritos y las suplicas haciendo que varias cabezas volaran y piernas al igual que brazos fueran desmembrados.

De su boca solo salían gritos guturales, ya no solo ocupaba su espada sino que también los puños, acorralando a los orcos que presas del miedo dejaban de moverse esperando su inminente final. ¿Por qué nadie le decía que parara? ¿Acaso la gente de Iskandar tenía tan poco corazón que le daba igual la vida de otros? Ella al ver a los últimos goblins y orcos asustados detrás de la cabeza del Ciclope es cuando decidió parar.

-Váyanse y no molesten a más viajeros, si desean vivir trabajen la tierra para conseguir alimento y críen a su descendencia para no ser tan insensata como ustedes lo fueron hoy- vio como emprendieron la huida, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Izuku miro su costado, una daga de Goblins había atravesado su armadura. ¿En qué momento había pasado? No lo recordaba y ya no sentía su brazo derecho como tampoco su pierna izquierda. Ahora que las miraba bien su armadura ahora parecía un pedazo de papel arrugado- ¡Vaya! Mi maestro va a golpearme por esto- se dejó caer derrotada, le daba igual lo que sucediera después. Lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era una buena siesta y un pan de arándano acompañado con un poco de agua miel.

Miro el cielo, era tan naranja y rojizo. Tan maravilloso y ver que unas cuantas aves pasaban volando le hizo recordar a la reina Mitsuki y su deseo de querer surcar los cielos. Por fin lo entendía, cerró los ojos dejándose cegar por el sueño, después de la batalla se merecía un buen descanso.

El viento en ese momento se volvió más gélido llevándose consigo un par de hojas y levantando la tierra que estaba alrededor de Izuku. Kirishima fue el primero en moverse y caer de espaldas al suelo, aunque el golpe fue doloroso no le importo y se acercó a la inerte armadura sorprendiéndose en el estado en que había quedado.

Cuando Izuku despertó el sol había sido tragado por la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, escucho murmullos por todos lados y sintió calor de un solo lado de su cuerpo. Todo por culpa de una fogata que estaba a una corta distancia, decidió que no se movería hasta saber qué demonios pasaba.

-Esto es inútil, no puedo quitársela para nada- sintió un ligero movimiento en su pierna- esto está pegado a su cuerpo, será un dolor de trasero intentar quitársela sin causarle más daño

-Al menos debemos intentarlo. No podemos dejarlo así como así, eso no es de hombres

-Si claro, lo dice el que no pudo ni siquiera mover un poco la espada y por eso prefirió patearla

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esa cosa esta endemoniadamente pesada, de seguro pesa más que un caballo

Izuku sintió que jalaban con más fuerza de su pierna haciendo que el dolor que tenía solo se intensificara. Suspiro y con trabajo se sentó haciendo que aquellos que le estaban tocando le soltaran de inmediato.

-¿Pensaban que estaba muerto y pretendían quedarse con mi armadura?-Izuku retiro con rapidez la daga que había estado carcomiéndole la carne, al parecer no encontraron ningún beneficio o satisfacción alguna al quitarle un arma Goblin del cuerpo. La herida dolía enormemente pero prefería la muerte que gritar para el deleite de otros- si todos ustedes aparte de robarle a un supuesto muerto desean burlarse de mí pueden esperar, ya que por lo que veo hay una larga fila de guerreros que lleva un buen rato esperando su turno – lo dijo por todos los que estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, se levantó tocando su costado sujetándose de lo primero que encontró y ese era Ícaro. Agradecía enormemente que este estuviera cerca y no tuviera heridas, al menos no se vería tan miserable como se sentía en ese momento, tomo su espada que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella y la guardo- llévame lejos de este lugar- le susurro a su caballo. Este la miro y acato su pedido llevándola con cuidado hacia donde se habían escondido antes todos los guerreros.

-¡Espera!- se escuchó el grito ensordeciendo el lugar, ella no volteo pero detuvo su andar-nosotros solo queríamos ver como estabas

-Si vas a mentir hazlo mejor mocoso- Kirishima se rasco la mejilla y bajo un poco la mirada. Admitía que en ese momento se sentía culpable, no solo por dejar abandonado al caballero en la batalla si no que ninguno pudo quitarle la armadura para curarle las heridas.

-No es ninguna mentira, en verdad deseábamos ayudarte a quitarte la armadura. De seguro tu cuerpo está hecho puré y mañana debemos irnos temprano para no retrasar la reunión- dijo otro tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte niño, mañana estaré antes de que el sol de sus primeros rayos y si no estoy en condiciones de viajar déjenme aquí, así no retrasare la reunión- siguió caminando, deseaba alejare de todos. Kirishima golpeo a su amigo porque había empeorado las cosas, entre los dos veían el caminar entorpecido del caballero, atentos ante los gemidos ahogados que intentaba ocultar. Verlo en tal estado les estaba revolviendo el estómago.

-Ve a disculparte idiota- Kirishima empujo con fuerza a su amigo haciendo que chocara con Izuku y esta gritara del dolor clavando una rodilla en el suelo por haber perdido el equilibrio.

-Perdona no fue intencional, por favor deja que te ayude a levantarte por cierto soy Kaminari- intento tomarle del hombro pero fue recibido con el filo de Ávalon en la garganta.

\- Por tu propio bien aléjate de mí, lo mismo va para ti mocoso- sus palabras sonaban pesadas pero llenas de rabia-con lo que sucedió hoy me han demostrado que no somos camaradas, incluso los Rouge poseen más compañerismo que todos ustedes juntos- alzo la mirada para observar sus ojos llenos de sorpresa- sí, conocí a esa tribu en el pasado y por ello puedo decirles que aunque no tengan honor al menos saben cuidarse las espaldas-con torpeza se reincorporo apoyándose toscamente en su caballo sin apartar la espada del cuello del niño rubio que tenía frente a ella.

-Vamos no seas así- Kaminari intento acercarse, teniendo cuidado de que no le rebanaran el cuello pero el relinche de Ícaro le obligo a mantenerse quieto.

-Como dije antes déjenme solo y váyanse a burlar de mí con sus compañeros y su príncipe- escupió el titulo con asco que no pasó desapercibido por nadie del campamento- que al parecer eso es lo mejor que saben hacer los guerreros de Iskandar. Porque para pelear son una total deshonra y vergüenza para sus ancestros - retiro su espada usándola para su pesar como bastón y siguió alejándose teniendo cuidado de no tropezar. Se adentraría al bosque y se tiraría en el mejor lugar posible para poder descansar y curar sus heridas.

-Oh hombre, será difícil recuperar su confianza- Kirishima se rasco la nuca sintiendo la culpabilidad en su pecho y por lo que veía no era el único. Todos los guerreros que les acompañaban permanecían en silencio, incluso Bakugou que a pesar del insulto no exploto como siempre lo hacía, solo se limitó a practicar sobre el cadáver del Ciclope.

La noche en definitiva sería bastante incómoda para todos.

Izuku cuando se sintió lo bastante lejos de todos dejo que el peso venciera sus piernas y su cuerpo se estrellara una vez más contra el piso. No tenía ni la fuerza suficiente como para voltearse y que sus ojos miraran las espesas hojas de los árboles.

Ante esto su caballo relincho y con su cabeza le dio la vuelta a Izuku. Con su hocico le quito la tierra junto con las hierbas que se habían colado entre las hendiduras del casco.

-Gracias Ícaro, siempre tan lindo- intento levantar la mano para acariciarlo pero era inútil. Todo su cuerpo dolía horriblemente y el ardor de su costado era todavía peor- sería bueno que en vez de tener pezuñas, tuvieras manos ya que así podría decirte cómo curarme- sintió seca la garganta y como esta se pegaba con cada palabra que decía- te diría que usaras una lagrima de sirena y un ojo de dragón para detener el sangrado. Una risa de hada para anestesiarme y estabilizar mi pulso cardiaco y por ultimo un grito de mandrágora para neutralizar el vene…no- cerro los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada. Dejo que su cabeza se hundiera en el casco, si tenía suerte mañana se despertaría para poder curarse.

No supo cómo pasó pero cuando despertó en la mañana ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes, miro las bolsas donde guardaba las hierbas y justamente las que necesitaba para curarse ya no estaban. Al lado de ella varias hojas tenían rastros de haber sido utilizadas para preparar una loción.

Acerco una a su casco y el olor paso por las hendiduras, definitivamente tenían medicina en ellas, miro alrededor temiendo que alguien del campamento fuera quien le curo pero solo encontró a Ícaro durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-toco todo su cuerpo o al menos lo intento, afortunadamente aun tenia puesta la armadura. Cerro despacio su puño derecho sintiéndolo temblar, quien le había curado había hecho un magnífico trabajo ya que el dolor a pesar de ser persistente era soportable. Acaricio a su caballo el cual reacciono de manera perezosa girándose para verla- hola amigo, perdona por haberte preocupado y espero que hayas dormido bien porque nos espera una larga caminata- se levantó para estirarse escuchando el crujir de sus huesos y el chirrido de la armadura.

Bueno, se había llevado una decepción el día anterior y ninguno del escuadrón compartiría las provisiones con ella así que tendría que ver que conseguía en ese bosque. Empezó a caminar, descartando en un instante las frutas ya que no había de ningún tipo aparte de un par de arándanos y un rio que aunque pudo haber pescado algo decidió que no era la mejor opción ya que no contaba con la madera idónea para hacer una fogata y mucho menos el tiempo.

-A este paso nos volveremos unos conejos Ícaro- suspiro cansada mientras recolectaba su parte y le daba lo demás a su caballo que aunque no lo aparentaba estaba en desacuerdo en comer eso- aguanta un poco amigo, de seguro en Partevia encontraremos algo bueno que comer- haciendo muecas comieron lo que pudieron y lo demás lo guardaron en pequeñas bolsas. Cuando terminaron, caminaron de regreso al campamento en donde todos estaban recogiendo las tiendas.

-¡Escuchen bastardos, tienen que recoger todo lo más rápido que puedan! ¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con lo que paso ayer y aún estamos a tres días de los límites de Partevia!- Katsuki daba órdenes arriba de su caballo mirando que nadie estuviera haciendo el tonto, miro como el caballero se acercaba y aunque le desagradara tendría que ir a preguntar cómo se encontraba.

-Oye Izuku. ¿Ya te encuentras bien?- menos mal que uno de sus hombres era tan confiado, le había ahorrado la humillación.

Ella lo escucho pero mantuvo sus labios cerrados, siguió caminando tomando algunos costales de comida para cargarlos a una de los carros de carga que tenían a la mano. Con eso esperaba que se contestara su pregunta. Escucho murmullos pero no les prestó atención, siguió haciendo su trabajo ignorando a aquellos que intentaban acercarse a ayudarle o entablar una conversación.

Cuando todo el cargamento estuvo en los carros todos se subieron a sus caballos para emprender la marcha a excepción claro de ella que se acercó a lo que quedaba del ciclope y toco su frente acariciándola, brindándole una plegaria esperando que la madre tierra aceptara ese cuerpo para fertilizar el bosque.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo inútil!? Sube a tu maldito caballo y deja de retrasarnos- y ahí de nuevo estaba el príncipe, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Ella se separó del cadáver y subió en Ícaro para mantener su posición en la retaguardia.

Evitaron los bosques para no tener otro ataque sorpresa, prefiriendo ir por campo abierto. Al menos esa era la mejor idea que tenían en ese momento y sentían que era buena ya que a esas horas de la mañana todo monstruo dormía.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, haciendo que uno que otro bostezara. Pasaron por el primer poblado, posiblemente eran renegados que no pertenecían a ningún reino, por ello fueron ignorados por todo el escuadrón e incluso por Izuku quien había aprendido por las malas que ayudar a alguien que no buscaba ser ayudado era un gran error.

Recorrieron parte del camino sin inconveniente alguno, pararon solo dos veces para que los caballos descansaran y tomaran agua. Izuku masajeaba cada tanto su costado, al parecer el veneno de Goblin era más efectivo de lo que creía y le estaba provocando que respirara con dificultad. Tomo un arco y un par de flechas del carro de armas ya que en su estado le sería imposible empuñar su espada sin lastimarse más de la cuenta aparte le ayudaría a conseguir su comida.

Llegando el anochecer se instalaron en una llanura, todos ayudaban a montar las tiendas de campaña y otros tantos prendían las fogatas y las antorchas.

-Ve tu Kirishima. Yo la verdad no quiero hacerlo enojar como ayer- Kaminari empujaba a su amigo a la carpa de Katsuki quien tomaba de su vino mientras veía el mapa.

-Ni loco, casi nos mata porque no dejamos tirado a Izuku después de que se desmayara

-No digas su nombre o te molera a golpes- los dos ya estaban en la entrada y como buenos amigos que eran decidieron que entrarían juntos.

-¿Qué quieren par de atolondrados?- no despego su mirada del mapa, poseía varias rutas y tenía que escoger cual era la mejor para la cantidad de idiotas que llevaba con él.

-Terminamos de preparar la cena hace poco y queremos saber quiénes estarán en la primera guardia

-Pregúntenle al idiota de Sero, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar- les aventó su copa para que se largaran y le dejaran pensar en cómo continuarían su camino.

Kirishima y Kaminari salieron huyendo escuchando solo el ruido de la copa cuando cayó al piso, no pensaban ir a recogerla. Se acercaron a la fogata donde varios guerreros esperaban impacientes su turno para comer.

-Oye Sero, te toca poner la guardia-grito Kaminari llamando la atención de todos- recuerda que tienes que ser justo o nos vengaremos después

-Como molestas amigo- Sero dejo de lado su plato y miro a los que estaban cerca- ustedes tres se van a cuidar el lado derecho, ustedes dos el izquierdo, tú al frente y – se quedó viendo a los que quedaban. Eran bastantes los que habían hecho turno ayer así no pretendía hacerlos trabajar doble-Izuku te toca cuidar de la retaguardia- aviso al caballero que estaba apartado de todos.

Ella solo alzo la mano empezando a caminar a donde le correspondía.

-¿¡Acaso te volviste loco!?- Kaminari y un puñado de guerreros gritaron sorprendidos por la estupidez de su amigo- el peleo contra un Ciclope ¡Solo! Y salió victorioso. ¿Por qué demonios lo mandas a cuidar la retaguardia?

-Me pidieron que fuera justo al momento de asignar la guardia. Él no se quedó despierto el día de ayer así que le toca- se justificó mientras se servía un poco de estofado.

-¡Ese no es el punto Sero!- gritaron todos sorpresivamente alto alterando un poco a los caballos- si no fuera por el ahora mismo estaríamos siendo el mondadientes de ese gigante

-Por favor, él es un guerrero y ha demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Hacer una guardia no lo va a matar

Todos lo miraron convencidos, ciertamente Izuku había demostrado ser fuerte y con ello obtuvo el respeto de todos. Podían relajarse un poco si él estaba cuidándolos en la noche.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales a ese, nada nuevo y su avance era bueno. Llegarían a tiempo a la reunión pero existía un problema, todos miraban de vez en cuando a la retaguardia porque Izuku seguía renuente a hablar con alguno ya que este solo se empeñaba a cumplir con su trabajo. Incluso cuando Sero intento acercarse para que conviviera con el grupo solo fue recibido con un enorme silencio dando como resultado que la incomodidad lo superara y regresara a su posición.

-¡Dentro de poco llegaremos a los límites de Partevia! ¡A la llanura de Samael, estén atentos y protejan al príncipe Bakugou!- grito Kaminari tendiendo en alto la bandera de Iskandar siendo seguido por los gritos llenos de euforia de todo el escuadrón.

Frente a ellos una muralla se presentaba de manera galante y amenazante conforme avanzaban, todos hicieron que los caballos fueran más rápido sin hacer que perdieran la formación.

Izuku como era la última siempre permanecía al margen, sin hacer movimientos innecesarios pero la vista que estaba teniendo en ese momento era algo digno de alabar. Grandes estatuas de mujeres con alas siendo acompañadas de escudos y espadas se alzaban elegantes encima de la muralla intimidando a los forasteros que se atrevían a acercarse a esas tierras. Estaban pulcramente limpias y cuidadas denotando la devoción de la gente de esa ciudad.

Bajaran el ritmo de la marcha cuando se acercaron al puente y los guardias con sus lanzas les impidieron el paso.

-Soy el príncipe de Iskandar Katsuki Bakugou y vengo a la reunión que planearon los reyes de nuestras naciones-hizo una señal y Kaminari se apresuró para entregar el pergamino en el cual les invitaban a entrar a la ciudad.

-Su entrada ha sido revisada y aprobada por favor continúen hacia el palacio- los guardias levantaron sus lanzas al igual que la mano para que los centinelas dieran la indicación de abrir el portón. La colosal puerta de hierro fue abierta permitiéndoles la entrada.

-¡Adelante!- grito Sero señalando hacia enfrente. Todos entraron causando un alboroto menos Izuku que miraba embelesada la arquitectura ¡Todo en Partevia era totalmente blanco, no había rastro alguno de tierra y los caminos se formaban magistralmente y que decir de todas las esculturas que adornaban las calles! Era como estar en un castillo gigante.

Ícaro relincho sacando de su ensoñación a Izuku, ella miro al frente viendo que la habían dejado atrás y ahora se había convertido en el centro de atención de los que transitaban la avenida principal. Por respeto bajo de su caballo empezando a caminar, no tenía que ser tan lista para saber dónde estaba el palacio, a fin de cuentas era la única estructura que reflejaba la luz del sol. Habían hecho un magnífico trabajo empleando los cristales y espejos como paredes.

Analizo las vestimentas de cada persona, las mujeres usaban vestidos recatados y mantenían su cabello arreglado en una trenza mientras era decorado con pequeñas tiaras plateadas, los hombres si no eran soldados usaban un traje de lino y los niños al igual que las niñas usaban pequeños vestidos, lo único que tenían todos en común era que solo usaban colores blancos y adornos plateados. Ninguno estaba carente de calzado, también pudo ver el tipo de tiendas que ofrecía ese reino; pudo apreciar las joyerías, la carpintería y la herrería.

Se podía notar la riqueza incluso en el piso de mármol que adornaba las calles, todo a costa de la explotación de sus minas y tierras fértiles.

Llego a lo que creía era el centro de la capital, una enorme fuente se erguía para su asombro. Su protagonista era una mujer que lloraba y sus lágrimas se volvían parte de la fuente siendo acompañada por un par de hombres con armas arrodillados frente a ella mientras le mostraban fidelidad.

-Impresionante ¿No lo crees?- escucho a sus espaldas, no sentía hostilidad así que respondería.

-Ciertamente lo es, el acabado de los rostros es exquisito. Se nota el esmero y empeño que pusieron con cada cincelada, las expresiones que tiene cada uno denotan la habilidad del artista que tallo esta pieza

-Por supuesto, no por nada es el orgullo de la capital. Representa a la fundadora de este reino, muestra Santa Madre– Izuku supo por su voz que era una mujer no más grande que ella - Por cierto ¿De dónde eres viajero? Se nota que no eres de por aquí

-Vengo como intermediario de Iskandar pero fui dejado atrás- siguió observando los detalles de las espadas y el rostro de la mujer de cierta manera le resultaba familiar. Como si conociera a la fundadora del reino.

-¿Enserio? No pensé que alguien de esa nación se interesaría en la arquitectura y la escultura de Partevia- ella se acercó al viajero siendo atraída por la curiosidad. Él era lo que más resaltaba en la ciudad, era un punto negro entre la pureza de sus caminos y paredes.

-Soy distinto a ellos ya que no nací en sus mismas tierras- se arrodillo admirando el detalle de los dedos de los pies de los guerreros, casi parecían reales- solo vine a petición de su alteza real Masaru

La escucho silbar e Izuku avergonzada se levantó tomando con más fuerza las riendas de su caballo, alzo la cabeza mirando el cielo, si no se equivocaba no pasaba del medio día.

-Si vas al castillo yo te llevare ya que tengo que entregarle unas cosas a la princesa-de pequeños brincos se posiciono enfrente del viajero haciendo resaltar la máscara dorada que cubría su rostro y la fina capa que abrazaba celosamente su cuerpo - me llamo Toru Hagakure y soy la mensajera de la familia real

-Soy Midoriya Izuku, caballero de la orden sagrada del Rey Supremo- los que estaban cerca y escucharon eso se quedaron parados y de forma poco obvia voltearon a verla con sorpresa.

-¡Conoces al Rey Supremo All Might!- Hagakure alzo los brazos sorprendida, esa información iba a volver locos a todos- ¿Cómo es el? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Es cierto que es tan viejo que apenas si puede mantenerse en pie? ¿Su sonrisa sigue siendo tan deslumbrante que te cegaría en un instante?

-Antes de que hagas más preguntas solo puedo contestarte que él es tal y como lo dicen las leyendas- acaricio a Ícaro que se mantenía tranquilo ante la energía que desprendía la chica- él es un hombre entre hombres y si se llegara a dar el caso, lo protegería a costa de mi propia vida

-Tú en verdad lo estimas pero si alguien como él pudo criarte puedo estar tranquila- suspiro aliviada juntando sus manos como si fuese a dar una pequeña plegaria.

-¿Puedo saber porque estas tan confiada?- Izuku empezó a caminar ya que la chica ya se había adelantado un par de pasos- puede que sea una persona vil que solo busca dañar al prójimo

-Eso es porque en vez de maltratar la estatua de la Santa Madre, la admiraste y por eso ya eres una buena persona- aunque ninguno pudiera ver sus rostros sabían la expresión que hacia cada uno. Una sonrisa y una sorpresa.

Caminaron en silencio deteniéndose momentáneamente cuando Izuku veía algo interesante como flores con franjas doradas o animales que eran más grandes de lo que deberían ser y aunque las palabras no eran dichas entre ellas sentían una pequeña conexión, esta posiblemente se debía a la admiración hacia el arte de esa nación.

Al momento en que llegaron a las puertas del palacio, los guardias se irguieron intentando mostrar respeto, posiblemente el rumor de que era aprendiz del rey supremo se había expandido como lava hirviente por todo el reino.

-¡Hola Koda! Perdona que esté llegando tarde pero tuve que ayudar a este viajero

-No te preocupes pero debes ir a la habitación de la princesa, está impaciente por su paquete

-Buu, que aguafiestas eres pero te hare caso solo porque la princesa Fuyumi lo vale- se cruzó de brazos dejando ver una canasta que estaba siendo cubierta por un paño azul- bien caballero Izuku, aquí es donde nos tenemos que despedir pero espero que podamos vernos de nuevo

-Seria todo un honor pasar mi tiempo contigo- bajo un poco la cabeza- agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí Hagakure, no olvidare este día

-Oh vamos no seas así o me harás sonrojar- movió frenéticamente las manos tratando de no sentirse avergonzada- Koda si eres tan amable escóltalo hasta la entrada, dejare instrucciones para que lo guíen con sus demás compañeros

-¿Compañeros?- pregunto un poco intrigado, a lo mejor había más de un caballero sagrado y eso le hacía sentir la piel de gallina. ¡Podría escuchar anécdotas del Rey Supremo de alguien que en verdad lo conoce!

-No te emociones, viene con Bakugou pero no te preocupes- aclaro ante la cara de disgusto que se formó en su amigo- el solo vino por petición del rey Masaru ya que Izuku no es originario de Iskandar

-¿Debería creerte eso?- le miro desconfiado, no es que su amiga sea de las que mienten pero lo que decía se le hacía difícil de creer.

-Pues no llego con todo ese escuadrón de barbaros ruidosos y aparte le gusto la estatua de la Santa Madre. Eso ya habla bastante bien de él-le dio varios codazos haciendo que el otro se riera un poco- incluso le gusto las flores de tigre que vende tu madre

Koda se veía sorprendido y aunque debía hacer el chequeo de rutina por esta vez lo dejo pasar por la insistencia de la chica ya que consideraba al caballero como algo "inofensivo". Cuando Hagakure se despidió el solo pudo suspirar derrotado, una vez más le había ganado una mujer.

-Sígueme, te llevare a la entrada del castillo y perdona por la actitud que te mostro Hagakure, a veces no sabe controlarse

-No me molesta, prefiero que las personas sean libres a su manera- guio a Ícaro por el camino empedrado cuidando de que este no se tropezara. Todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio a excepción de la entrada en la cual se veían huellas de zapatos y pezuñas- ¿Puedo dejar que mi caballo ande libremente? Ha estado muy estresado desde que fui atacado en el bosque

-Por supuesto, puede dejármelo a mí- Koda miro el brazo y la pierna del caballero comprendiendo que había tenido una pelea bastante dura- si no le molesta ¿Podía contarme los detalles de ese combate?

-Claro, por mí no hay problema y aunque puede que ya lo sepas. Me llamo Izuku Midoriya

-Cierto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente- él sonrió señalando la entrada del palacio- soy Koji Koda, llámame Koda por favor

-Es un placer Koda y te encargo mucho a mi pequeño compañero, le gusta hacer travesuras mientras no lo estoy viendo- acaricio el cuello de Ícaro el cual relincho en protesta- oh, parece que presiente que me voy a ir por un rato, si tienes tiempo y si no es un problema aliméntalo por favor. No ha comido bien en cuatro días

-No será un problema- y una vez más se contuvo de preguntar- ¿Hay algo que prefiera comer?

-Frambuesas, a él le encantan- pego su casco a la cabeza de su caballo sintiéndolo tenso- no te preocupes estaré bien dentro del castillo y si llega a pasar algo te llamare- le susurro con tanta ternura que a Koda le provoco una sensación agradable en el pecho. Pensaba que él era el único que les hablaba dulcemente a los animales- gracias por cuidarlo Koda, te debo un gran favor

-Por favor no se preocupe y entre, seguramente Hagakure ya ha enviado por usted

-Gracias de nuevo- se despidió del chico. Cuando paso las puertas una mucama lo esperaba pacientemente.

-Bienvenido sea al palacio de Partevia, estoy aquí para llevarlo a la sala del príncipe- Izuku arqueo la ceja al escuchar eso. ¿No debía llevarla a la sala del trono?

-Agradezco su amabilidad- inclino la cabeza sorprendiendo a la mujer. Quien quedo estupefacta y tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo empezó a guiarlo al tercer piso por medio de las escaleras. Cuando estaban en la segunda planta escucho el sonido de un violín y se detuvo- las clases de baile de la princesa Fuyumi acaban de empezar por ello no podrá acompañarlos hoy en su recibimiento

-Entiendo, gracias por aclarar mi silenciosa duda

-No se preocupe, por favor sígame por aquí- subieron un nivel más y caminaron por un enorme pasillo. A diferencia de Iskandar aquí gobernaba el color azul en sus distintas tonalidades. Llegaron a una puerta de roble donde la mucama abrió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, Izuku entro con cuidado y se arrodillo al igual que todos los demás que se mantenían en silencio. Sentía tenso el ambiente y no era para menos, dos príncipes de naciones enemistadas estaban frente a frente.

-Me alegra sumamente verle príncipe de Iskandar- aquel chico que a pesar de no haber apartado la mirada de su libro mantuvo una postura firme demostrando ante todos que era alguien digno de respeto. Alabando la crianza que había sido instruida duramente en su niñez, demostrando que estaban frente a alguien nacido en un ceno de realeza.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero no puedo, príncipe bastardo- y ahí estaba el heredero de Iskandar siendo…el.

-Sigues siendo igual de irrespetuoso Bakugou- el tono de su voz helo a todos los presentes incluso a las sirvientas. Izuku lo pudo saber por la manera en que temblaban.

-Y tú igual de imbécil Todoroki- pequeñas explosiones se formaron en sus manos. Las cosas estaban claras, ninguno se doblegaría ante el otro.

-Dejemos la hostilidad para otra ocasión y dejen que mis sirvientas curen sus heridas. Aparte deben de darse un baño antes de siquiera entablar una conversación con el rey- aplaudió y la muchedumbre no tardo en posicionarse al lado de cada invitado a excepción de Izuku que a pesar de su orgullo dejo que le ayudaran a levantar-por favor disfruten del hospedaje y esperen el banquete. Laura, Flora ustedes retírense y dispongan sus servicios a la cocina.

-Como usted ordene alteza- una de las sirvientas realizo una calculada reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos y su compañera realizo el mismo acto. En un instante el salón fue vaciado y los gritos de los guerreros de Iskandar dejaron de escucharse, las sirvientas que fueron asignadas a Izuku tuvieron que pedirle disculpas ya que habían sido asignadas a otra área.

Ya estando sola suspiro cansada moviendo su brazo y pierna heridos. Encontrar un herrero que le reparara la armadura iba a ser todo un suplicio.

-¿Por qué no has ido al lado de ellos?-Todoroki se levantó de su asiento dejando de lado su libro. Sentía curiosidad por esa persona desde que le vio entrar.

-No soy alguien bienvenido para acompañar a la gente de Iskandar- Izuku no miro al príncipe, toda su atención se había centrado en el único balcón que había en esa habitación. La necesidad de conocimiento la estaba absorbiendo, la diferencia entre todos los reinos era abismal. Mientras que Iskandar era casi desértico y ligeramente empobrecido, Partevia estaba desbordante de lujos y excesos con gente entregada a su régimen y religión.

-Si tienes curiosidad puedes ver la ciudad desde aquí- sin esperar más Izuku abrió la puerta de vidrio admirando la grandeza de esa nación pero se sentía vacía a pesar de estar atestada de gente. Aunque ese sentimiento le duro poco ya que otro más fuerte se apodero de ella.

-Por la persistencia de su mirada en mí, puedo asegurar que usted desea hablar conmigo- Izuku cruzo sus brazos sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos al no recibir una respuesta inmediata. Teniendo miedo de haber confundido sospecha con amabilidad.

-Al parecer no eres tan tonto como lo es Bakugou- Todoroki se acercó con calma a Izuku mientras ella admiraba los acabados de la torre de vigilancia- Tienes razón, deseo hablar contigo pero no quiero incomodarte pero aun así agradezco que te hayas quedado en este salón y que hayas escuchado mi silenciosa petición

-Príncipe, sé que usted debe cumplir con un protocolo y más con alguien extranjero en sus tierras pero pido que deje de alargar esta conversación y que pregunte lo que desea saber- ella cerro los ojos al sentir como el dolor de sus heridas regresaba. Al parecer el tratamiento que le habían dado no había sido suficiente.

\- Sera un problema si Bakugou se entera que estamos hablando. Aunque mi pregunta puede ser incómoda para ti

-No se preocupe príncipe Todoroki yo como alguien ajeno al reino de Partevia debo contestar las dudas que tenga su majestad- se posiciono frente a él y bajo la cabeza reconociendo su título de realeza pero jamás se arrodillaría frente a el- si mis conocimientos le son de ayuda por favor pregúnteme lo que desee

-¿Eres hijo del Rey Supremo?- el silencio después de la pregunta fue inmediato, incluso se escuchaba la lección de baile que estaba tomando la primer princesa y las risas de las mucamas que trabajaban arduamente en la limpieza un piso arriba.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta fue bastante directa como extraña para ella- discúlpeme príncipe por contestarle de esa manera pero ¿Qué?

-Por tu reacción puedo decir que no lo eres pero eres cercano a él. La armadura que posees es la que cuentan las leyendas artúricas, es la que poseyó el famoso clarividente y caballero Nighteye- la toco del hombro congelando esa parte en un instante- y que decir de tu espada, la tan aclamada Ávalon la cual podría rivalizar con la misma Excalibur- intento tocarla pero Izuku se lo impidió, los ojos que tenía el príncipe en ese momento estaban vacíos, similares a los del Rey Supremo cuando hablaba de su maestra.

-¿Pretende intimidarme alteza? O ¿Solo desea infundir una amenaza?- retrocedió hasta chocar con el barandal sintiendo la helada briza por las hendiduras de su armadura.

-Ninguna de las dos pero si deseo algo de ti- se mantuvo en el mismo lugar respetando el espacio que había impuesto el caballero - pelea contra mi poniendo nuestro honor de por medio y por honor me refiero al de mi padre y al del Rey Supremo

-¿Tanto odias a mi maestro como para manchar su reputación?-apretó sus manos hasta hacerlas temblar, debería sentir rabia en ese momento pero la profunda pena que emitía Todoroki se lo impedía. Sentía que sufría y que el arrepentimiento carcomía su alma pero nada se comparaba a la ira que suprimía su alma.

-No lo odio, solo es un obstáculo que debo superar para así dejar de lado los caprichos de mi padre- se arregló su chaleco sin quitar su mirada de la persona que estaba frente a él, ignorando lo mal trecha que estaba la armadura- ¿Aceptas mi propuesta caballero oscuro?

-Sería una falta de respeto no hacerlo pero solo aceptare con una condición- Izuku señalo al príncipe- dígame que dolor aqueja su alma y el de su familia, si no contesta me opondré a su pedido príncipe Todoroki

-No esperaba menos de ti caballero. Sabes leer bien a las personas- el torció los labios mostrando una mueca que hizo que ella se estremeciera- te lo contare antes del encuentro, por ahora ve y come. No deseo pelear con alguien que está muriendo de hambre- dio la vuelta azotando la puerta del balcón haciendo vibrar el cristal.

Izuku espero hasta que el príncipe saliera de la sala y se dejó caer en el piso exhausta.

-¿¡Porque todos quieren pelear conmigo Maestro!?- grito derrotada. ¿Por qué solo a ella le pasaban estas cosas?


	8. Chapter 8

**EL ODIO, LA VENGANZA, EL ANHELO**

 **TODO ES LA CARA DE LA MISMA MONEDA**

 _¿¡Se puede decir que eh pecado cuando lo único que anhelo es justicia!?_

 _¿¡Acaso está mal que añore ver a aquellos que se me fueron arrebatados!?_

 _¡Dímelo tú que te haces llamar Santa!_

 _¡Contéstame emisaria de los cielos!_

 _Si no puedes darme una respuesta, entonces tú eres igual de hereje que yo._

 _Un alma dolida a la Santa Madre_

Tras el pequeño encuentro con el príncipe, Izuku caminaba sin rumbo fijo en los corredores del palacio. Si los criados pudieran ver su rostro lo asemejarían con el de alguien que se dirige a la horca o en el mejor de los casos a la guillotina.

Después de ese incomodo momento ella estaba pensando que en verdad tenia mala suerte, primero tenía que soportar la inmadurez y falta de compañerismo de los hombres de Iskandar y ahora tendría que lidiar con un príncipe que creía que ella era la hija de su maestro. Puede ser que haya cierta chispa entre él y su madre pero aun no podía decirse que eran una pareja o al menos no todavía.

Tras seguir con sus divagaciones y murmullos entro sin proponérselo a una habitación donde sin ningún miramiento se dejó caer en el piso de mármol, tenía que pensar en una estrategia para vencer al príncipe con todas sus heridas y aparte hacerlo entrar en razón sobre su absurda venganza.

Sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza, aparte de necesitar un plan deseaba poder comer algo y beber para tener la mente despejada. Suspiro con cansancio, no se le ocurría nada.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz de una mujer le hizo alzar la mirada. Con pánico miro a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, por su cabello blanco con mechones rojos pudo imaginarse que estaba ante alguien de la familia real de Partevia.

-Ruego que me perdone, si yo hubiera sabido que estaba ocupada esta sala no me habría atrevido a entrar- se levantó con rapidez balanceándose un poco por el peso de la armadura.

-No te preocupes caballero, puedes quedarte un rato en esta habitación si así lo deseas- le sonrió tomándole del brazo para guiarlo por el lugar y hacer que se sentara en un sillón- ¿Deseas algo para tomar?

-Me apena decir esto pero debo declinar su generosa petición- el decir que estaba confundida era poco. ¿Por qué le ofrecía algo para tomar? ¿Era alguna especie de cortesía en ese reino?

-No tienes que estar tan tenso, no pienso envenenarte- la sonrisa calmada que le proporciono le hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo. ¿Eso acaso había sido una broma?- siento mucho no haberme presentado antes soy la primera princesa de Partevia Fuyumi Todoroki

-Ah sí, soy Izuku Midoriya. Vine en nombre del rey de Iskandar Masaru Bakugou

-Se quién eres, en estos momentos eres la novedad no solo del castillo si no de la capital misma-ella se levantó para acercarse a la ventana-¿Pudo preguntarte algo de manera extraoficial?

-Si esta en mis posibilidades le responderé con gusto- se levantó acercándose a la princesa que temblaba ligeramente.

-Tu maestro ¿Odia a Partevia?- la profunda melancolía que Izuku percibió le hizo cerrar los ojos para pensar en su respuesta.

-No lo sé. ¿Usted porque cree que odiaría a esta nación?- era una pregunta que se respondía sola. Por ello es que se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba los pasos fuera de la habitación y el ajetreo de la servidumbre.

Izuku sintiéndose incomoda en ese ambiente fue que dio un vistazo a la habitación tratando de hallar algo de lo que hablar y lo encontró en la esquina más alejada pero era la más iluminada.

-¿Le gusta la música?- podía ver un piano de color negro deslumbrar con su sencillez. Fuyumi sonrió al ver aquel instrumento y sin dudarlo camino hacia él.

-¿Te gustaría tocar un poco?- ella acaricio ese montón de cuerdas y madera con tanto cuidado que le hizo preguntarse a Izuku si esta temía que fuese a desaparecer- aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde que fue utilizado

-Si me lo permite, seria todo un placer- Izuku se acercó al instrumento donde la princesa le cedió el asiento- aunque mis dedos son torpes espero no causarle una decepción

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no tomo en cuenta la experiencia o la habilidad si no la armonía con la que se desea transmitir los sentimientos por medio de la música-movió sus dedos queriendo destensarlos o al menos dejar de sentir nerviosismo- aparte necesito que alguien me haga un acompañamiento

-¿Tocara el violín princesa?- pregunto con duda, veía el instrumento reposando celosamente en la silla al lado de ellas esperando ansioso a que alguien lo tomara.

-No, prefiero cantar pero al parecer nadie puede soportar la manera en que uso mi voz- Fuyumi se quedó al lado del piano mirando en todo momento al caballero frente a ella- ¿Empezamos?

-Me encantaría pero desgraciadamente no conozco ninguna canción de este reino y de la aldea que yo provengo el uso del piano es muy escaso

-Que eso no le limite, tan solo deja que tus manos y dedos se armonicen para que puedan crear una melodía y yo después veré que letra es la más apropiada- le sonrió esperando a que comenzara e Izuku sonrió escuchando primero los susurros del viento los cuales le ayudaron con la primera parte. Su movimiento por las teclas era suave y la música igual, poco después se unió la voz de la princesa que en un principio estaba forzada pero con el paso de las notas se iba armonizando, Izuku escuchaba como algunos pájaros volaban alrededor de la ventana y tomo el pequeño piar como una guía para la segunda parte.

Desgraciadamente solo tuvieron la oportunidad de tocar una canción ya que uno de los tantos sirvientes fue a buscar a la princesa ya que el primer príncipe solicitaba su presencia.

-Fue entretenido, espero que podamos seguir en otra ocasión- Izuku no tuvo oportunidad para despedirse ya que tan pronto como Fuyumi salió de la habitación desapareció entre los pasillos.

Y al verse sola en el infinito blanco de las paredes, no le quedo de otra que seguir el escándalo en la planta baja. Veía como montones de sirvientas llegaban con bandejas llenas de manjares y copas de vino, los gritos que acompañaban el estruendoso ruido de los platos solo le confirmaba que la tropa de Iskandar se encontraba en ese salón. Con cuidado de no estorbar a nadie se adentró en la habitación.

Decir que el ruido que causaban todos al comer era sumamente molesto era poco. El cómo gritaban mientras bailaban era todo un espectáculo, Izuku solo permanecía sentada observando a cada uno hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Bakugou quien a pesar de tener un gran plato de cordero se negaba a comer.

Ella se estremeció ligeramente, en un pequeño destello recordó al dragón de sus sueños al observar a los ojos de ese temperamental príncipe. Bajo la cabeza negando con leves movimientos, no sabía si realmente Bakugou seria ese rey pero intentaría creer en él.

La puerta se abrió una vez más dejando ver al príncipe Todoroki, su semblante era de un asco total al ver el desastre y no lo culpaba. Ella estaría igual si no estuviera acostumbrada a comer con su maestro.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que este se sentó en la silla más alejada de la mesa, al parecer solo se limitaría a quedarse a observar y así fue por un tercio de hora. Hasta que el último guerrero quedo saciado y ella guardaba lo poco que quedaba en un plato para degustarlo después.

Los platos con comida fueron desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que aquellos que se habían llenado dejando solo a dos personas quienes aún no habían probado bocado alguno pero si bebido.

Y ahí estaba Izuku a escasos metros del príncipe quien no despegaba su mirada de la copa frente a él. Habían quedado solos después del banquete y ese era el momento en que debían aclarar sus términos antes de la pelea.

-Entonces alteza, soy todo oídos- recargo su cabeza en su mano sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de Todoroki quien tomaba un poco de vino al parecer para darse un poco de valor.

\- Como sabes, es común que los nobles y la realeza se enlacen en matrimonio por el simple hecho de mantener puro el linaje y eso no es diferente aquí- dejo la copa en la mesa ahora dirigiendo su mirada al caballero que se mantenía impasible- solo que mi padre deseaba un arma que combinara la herencia de hielo de una duquesa y el fuego del rey en su totalidad, por ello tuvo tantos descendientes

-Entiendo pero ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de ello?

-Mi madre era una mujer sensible y por un tiempo vivió conmigo en armonía pero como toda alma bondadosa no soporto el trato tiránico del rey- toco la cicatriz de su rostro- ella temía que me volviera como mi padre y por ello decidió que debía ser quemado para que mi destino no fuera la corona. Desgraciadamente esa acción le costó su libertad y ahora esta aprisionada en la torre más alejada del castillo teniendo solo de compañía a una doncella

\- ¿Usted ha ido a visitarla desde el incidente?- Izuku no podía imaginarse como una madre podría hacerle eso a su propio hijo pero viéndolo desde la perspectiva de la reina ella solo deseaba proteger al príncipe de un destino cruel.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si yo fui la razón de su caída en la desgracia- apretó sus manos ahora mirando con odio a la persona frente a el- si yo logro vencer al único obstáculo que mi padre no pudo entonces lograre liberarla de sus ataduras

-Entonces ¿La única razón por la que me reto es para liberar a su progenitora?- posiblemente Todoroki era más sentimental de lo que aparentaba.

-Sí, aparte podre humillar a la escoria que tengo de padre y así el poder destronarlo no será ningún sueño- se levantó de su silla mirando a la entrada ignorando al tercero que los escuchaba- por ello en este encuentro si yo gano tu vida me pertenecerá

-De acuerdo, se hará como usted quiera pero también debe contemplar mis demandas si es que yo logro ganar- con cuidado se levantó extendiendo su mano hacia Todoroki.

-En ese caso esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro- cuando apretaron sus manos no solo firmaban su trato sino que también podían en juego sus deseos-mandare a alguien por ti, así que no trates de escapar

Izuku sonrió sin responderle ya en la arena tendrían un ajuste de cuentas. Solo espero a que el príncipe se fuera y quedarse a solas para poderse quitar el casco, agradecía infinitamente a la chica que se había apiadado de ella y le dejo apartada una bandeja con frutas, pato asado y varios postres. Con cada bocado que daba sentía como si su estómago se estuviera abriendo y con cada sorbo de agua miel su garganta se refrescaba, era una sensación inexplicablemente placentera. Y aunque no era ni una quinta parte de lo que habían devorado sus compañeros sencillamente estaba agradecida de comer semejantes manjares.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el reino de Iskandar. Mitsuki se retorcía de dolor en su cama, todo en completa oscuridad ya que incluso la luz del sol le hacía ponerse de mal humor.

El poder comer, respirar o incluso hablar era una agonía constante, evitaba a toda costa las absurdas reuniones que hacia el consejo. Sinceramente no tenía cabeza para andar aguantando los insultos e indirecta de todos esos viejos idiotas.

-Setsuna. ¿Has tenido noticias del imbécil de mi hijo?

-Aun no mi reina, a pesar de que se han mandado un par de avisos ninguno ha sido devuelto

-Ese incompetente, cuando regrese me asegurare de darle una lección- Mitsuki se acurruco entre las sabanas, están eran las únicas que le proporcionaban comodidad absoluta- ¿Podrías traerme un poco de té?

-Por supuesto- Setsuna se acercó a la mesita de noche para servir lo que le habían pedido. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro solo se debía a que por fin podía ver la verdadera actitud de la reina- ¿Desea que le ponga un poco de miel?

-No gracias- veía como la chica se acercaba para ofrecerle la taza, ella muy a su pesar se sentó sin dejar de ver el líquido ligeramente enrojecido- Sobre lo que te encargue ¿Tienes nuevas noticias?

-Desgraciadamente no- Setsuna se cruzó de brazos decepcionada- pese a mis contactos no sé de dónde viene Izuku. Es como si el solo hubiese aparecido como la briza de verano

-Supuse que eso sucedería, no por nada es aprendiz del Rey Supremo-tomo de su té ignorando el temblor de sus manos- solo espero que mi hijo no lo meta en problemas. Tenemos suficientes preocupaciones como para solucionar los incordios de Katsuki

-No se preocupe, Izuku se ve por mucho que es alguien confiable que no se deja intimidar tan fácil

-¿Lo dices porque te salvo de esos mediocres?- dejo la taza de lado mirando la vitalidad de la chica frente a ella, desde que la conocía no la veía tan contenta- supe que él te llevo hasta tu cuarto después del incidente y ayudo a la ama de llaves en la cocina para que descansaras

-Sí, fue un lindo detalle de su parte- sonrió un poco acalorada, la verdad no recordaba mucho acerca de eso y lo poco que sabía se lo habían dicho las demás en sus mañanas de cotilleo- pero creo que las chicas se sienten más animadas desde esa vez

-También he notado eso, puedo ver en los platillos que me traes más atención y cuidado- sonrió recordando el tazón de frutas de esa mañana - ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Puedo sentir que hay más amor

-Oh vamos reina, no es para tanto- Setsuna retiro la taza poniéndola en la mesita de noche- solo espero que él llegue sano y salvo, Aun no le he agradecido lo suficiente

-Sí, yo tampoco le he dado las gracias- destapo sus piernas y en estas se podían ver escamas doradas con bordes rojos- creo que deberíamos recibirlo con el mejor agua miel del reino

-Lo tendré listo para mañana-un pequeño ruido les hizo darse la vuelta. En la mesa donde estaba la taza esta se encontraba partida a la mitad derramando el poco líquido que quedaba de ella.

Eso definitivamente era una mala señal.

En cuanto a Izuku, una vez que termino de comer se puso el casco y acomodo los utensilios que había ocupado en el carrito de servicio aparte aprovecho para limpiar un poco el desastre que dejaron los niñitos que tenía que cuidar. En cuanto recogió una copa del piso fue cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna, sorprendida también miro su mano mirando con horror como esta temblaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo los efecto secundarios de las hiervas. Despacio se levantó ignorando todo lo demás y se sentó aguantando las ganas de vomitar, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Poco tiempo paso para que sintiera que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y el sudor abarcaba descontroladamente su piel, se sentía como un peso muerto en ese momento. Escucho el ruido de la puerta por eso fue que se levantó, miro una máscara que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Me han pedido que te guie a la arena pero por lo que veo no creo que sea buena idea- y ahí estaba Hagakure acercándose con cuidado a ella, seguramente estaba pensando que había tomado de más y que por eso no podía estar parada sin tambalearse.

-Por favor llévame ahí- Izuku tomo un gran bocado de aire para tratar de componerse, vio la duda reflejada en la postura de la chica- no te preocupes solo estaba un poco mareado, estos últimos días no han sido los mejores para mi

-Bien pero no te sobre esfuerces que aún tenemos mucho que platicar aparte Koda la está pasando fatal con su caballo porque no deja de estarlo mordiendo

-Esa es su manera de demostrar afecto, es como su ritual para saber si puede confiar en alguien o no- los dos rieron llamando la atención de aquellos que estaban cerca. Salieron por entrada principal del palacio donde solo tenían que cruzar el jardín para llegar a la arena.

-Déjame decirte que a pesar de que este lugar tiene ya su tiempo, es la estructura más sólida que hay en Partevia. Podría aguantar una invasión si se llegara a dar el caso

-Puedo apreciar el detalle y el esmero que se le dio al momento de que fue tallada la piedra

-Si, en algunos registros que tenemos en la biblioteca dicen que esta era una pequeña montaña y con el trabajo y dedicación del pueblo es que se puso crear este lugar. Imagina que todos se reunieron y picaron la piedra hasta que tuviera estar hermosa forma, la verdad los ancestros fueron bastante hábiles

-Y no lo dudo- pasaron por la entrada principal donde se podían apreciar pinturas desgastadas pero que no perdían la gloria que las representaban. Recorrieron un extenso pasillo donde los esperaban.

-Bien Izuku aunque no estaré en la pelea espero que ganes ya que tengo que llevarte a que pruebes la nueva bebida que creo mi padre- alzo sus manos agitándolas en forma de despedida, dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo mientras gritaba "buena suerte" al caballero. Cuando la chica dejo de verse Izuku siguió su camino a la arena pero fue detenida por una de las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso? ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte de mí o algo?-frente a ella se encontraba Kirishima con una cara de suma preocupación. Ella bufo al verle ya que esa expresión era la que menos se esperaría de ver en alguien como él.

-Por favor considera de nuevo este duelo. Esto puede afectar a más personas de las que crees- Kirishima intentaba hacer razonar a Izuku desde que les informaron sobre el encuentro. El temor de que el rey Enji se presentara en esa pelea hacia que se le revolviera el estómago- te pido que desistas, no como guerrero si no por un hombre que busca la paz

-No lo hare mocoso, eh hecho una promesa donde mi honor estará en juego. No huiré ni daré la espalda tal y como ustedes lo hicieron con aquel ciclope- movió su cuerpo haciéndolo crujir, el medicamento ya no le hacía ningún efecto por ello el dolor solo se incrementaba con cada paso y respiración que daba- pero te prometo que esto no afectara en nada a tu reino. Mi prioridad es velar por la reina de Iskandar y por las mujeres de tu pueblo

Él le tomo de los hombros, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero debía hacerlo entrar en razón pero al ver su firme semblante no pudo evitar flaquear. Exhausto se dejó caer hasta ponerse de rodillas e ignorando que le veían los custodios de Partevia postro su frente en el piso- sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte ni siquiera lealtad pero aun así te imploro clemencia, no por el príncipe y mucho menos por mí si no por aquellos que mueren de hambre en Iskandar- sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos- esas personas necesitan que la guerra pare para regresar a sus tierras. Necesitan los cultivos para saciar su hambruna y desbloquear el rio para calmar su sed

Izuku lo miro sintiéndose culpable, no deseaba hacer que alguien se postrara a sus pies pidiéndole clemencia y mucho menos humillarse frente a otros por ello le tomo firme de los hombros obligándolo a que se enderezara. Le limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y observo la desbordante sinceridad de sus ojos.

-Puede que nuestro comienzo no haya sido el mejor Kirishima y te pido que no vuelvas a postrarte frente a mí nunca más- le acaricio la cabeza con cuidado de no lastimarlo- te pido confiar en mis palabras y en mis acciones porque esta batalla no afectara a tu pueblo. Yo he prometido protegerlos hasta que mi rey aparezca así que velare por todos ustedes hasta que ese día llegue-dirigió su vista a los guardias y estos entendieron que debían alejarse. Poco fue el tiempo que necesitaron para dejarlos totalmente a solas.

-Pero no comprendes, el rey Enji podría ocupar esto como excusa para invadirnos y nuestros guerreros ya no pueden más. Los pocos que quedamos somos demasiado jóvenes-apretó sus manos sintiéndose como una farsa- mi padre como el de muchos perecieron en la guerra y nosotros aún no hemos pasado por la ceremonia de mayoría de edad. ¡No somos más que carne de sacrifico para el consejo!- estaba sintiéndolo de nuevo, aquel malestar que apareció cuando no pudo ayudar al caballero contra aquel monstruo. Ahora le estaba consumiendo el pecho impidiéndole respirar ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

-¡Kirishima!- el grito junto con el dolor de su frente le hizo recordar en donde y frente a quien estaba. Ahora podía ver entre las hendiduras del casco un par de ojos verdes brillantes que le miraban fijamente. Izuku había pegado sus frentes para hacerlo reaccionar-deja de menospreciarte, tienes razón de que eres débil pero todos en algún punto de nuestra vida lo hemos sido ¡Pero no por eso debes dejarte dominar por el miedo! ¡Ni por la opresión de tus propios demonios!- le sujeto fuertemente de la nuca evitando que escapara- dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando fui atacado en el bosque?

-No lo sé, yo solo quería ayudarte pero no podía-por alguna razón la cercanía que estaba teniendo con el caballero le incomodaba. Solo su padre era el único que le hablaba de esa manera, con ese tono firme y carente de burla- mi cuerpo no me respondía, no tenía fuerza yo…simplemente no sabía que hacer

-Alégrate mocoso, lo que experimentaste no fue más que el miedo en su más pura expresión- Izuku lo soltó palmeándole los hombros- eso significa que estas un paso delante de tus compañeros

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Tener miedo no es de hombres, solo es una debilidad- lo aparto algo temeroso, muchas actitudes de ese caballero le hacían recordar a su padre y eso le confundía.

-Claro que no eres débil por reconocer tu temor, simplemente estas confirmando lo que es obvio- alzo su puño-que no eres menos humano que yo o que cualquier persona que vive en este mundo. Así que siéntete orgulloso Kirishima- al ver la cara llena de confusión del chico Izuku solo le acaricio de nuevo la cabeza- cuando esto termine espero que me invites un buen trago mocoso. Aun me debes el de hace unos días- y sin más camino a la arena donde el príncipe le esperaba

-Veo que no huiste-saco una espada de una belleza descomunal, con empuñadura de oro y hoja blanca. Sin duda un arma digna de reyes.

-Jure que pelearía contra usted alteza y no me retractare de mis palabras- ella por su parte saco a Ávalon, era un contraste entre el negro y el blanco casi como si el caballero quisiera mancillar la pureza del príncipe con su presencia- pero no olvide esto, si yo gano permitirá que la gente de Iskandar vuelva a tomar el agua del rio Rei y retirara sus tropas de la frontera

\- Y espero que tu no olvides que si yo gano tu cabeza me pertenecerá al igual que todos tus tesoros- los dos alzaron sus espadas estando de acuerdo con los términos del otro. Los asientos alrededor de la arena habían sido ocupados por las tropas de Iskandar y por los fieles vasallos del príncipe y por su hermana.

Ahora es cuando las cosas dependían de la habilidad, el deseo y el valor de cada uno.

Con esto en mente Izuku se aproximó hasta Todoroki donde cada choque de espadas hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera, cada grito estaba lleno de dolor y euforia pura. El príncipe no solo era diestro en la espada, también lo era en la manera que manejaba su cuerpo a la hora de balancearse, definitivamente era un adversario digno y ella en ese momento no podía hacerle frente.

-¿Qué sucede caballero? ¿Por qué no peleas con todo tu poder?- se encontraban frente a frente. Sin vacilar en ningún momento, teniendo sus espadas como un muro para evitar que su adversario escapara- ¿Planeas tener misericordia por que poseo sangre real? ¿Piensas ponerme en vergüenza?

-Por favor no piense tan mal de mí príncipe, no es nada de eso. Solo que estaba alabando la manera en que fue entrenado, seguramente aquel que le instruyo conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano y fortaleció esas partes en usted- Izuku logro empujar a Todoroki con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sonrió cuando lo vio un par de metros lejos de ella, al menos eso le daría un poco más de tiempo para pensar en una estrategia- pero aun así usted no debe exigir algo que no está dispuesto a proporcionar ya que tampoco está peleando con todo su potencial. Hace poco me ha dicho que es capaz de controlar tanto el hielo como el fuego, con el primero no tengo duda ya que mi hombrera lo ha comprobado pero aun así es renuente a ocupar la herencia que le ha otorgado su padre

-Como ya he dicho antes, me niego a ocupar el poder blasfemo del rey- de un salto acorto la distancia congelando los pies de Izuku para que dejara de huir. Ante esto Sero se mordió el labio, por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía la misma vitalidad en el caballero como hace unos días- este solo trae desgracias a los idiotas y mata a los inocentes

-En eso está equivocado alteza- una vez más alejo a Todoroki, su respiración se sentía más pesada pero aun así debía hacerlo entrar en razón- usted es un incauto que solo ve el lado negativo de su poder. ¿Se ha preguntado alguna vez lo que les pasa a aquellos que no poseen una herencia?- el silencio tras de eso solo le confirmaba una de sus tantas sospechas- usted que ha vivido bajo estas cuatro paredes no comprende realmente la malicia del mundo, solo la de su familia por ello es que no siente empatía por el prójimo como son sus hermanos, su hermana y su madre- un golpe le hizo arrodillarse, el ardor que sentía en su rostro era notable ya que el casco había rebotado ocasionándole un par de golpes.

-No los metas en esto escoria- atravesó la mano de Izuku deseando que este dejara de hablar- tú no sabes lo que se siente que por tu sola existencia tus hermanos terminen odiándote o sintiendo lastima de ti, que el reino entero solo se incline ante ti porque tu padre es un bastardo que no titubea al matar a su gente

-Usted tiene razón, desconozco ese sentimiento pero si conozco el de despreciarse por haber nacido- balanceo su espada logrando cortarle un poco la pierna a Todoroki- el de no ser especial, el de no poder ayudar a las personas que más adoras, el de no poder salir de tu hogar sin tener miedo de ser asesinado por los soldados de otro reino. Príncipe dígame ¿Escucho sobre la masacre en el pueblo de los cedros? Debe conocerla ya que paso hace dos años-el silencio se hizo presente, aquellos que custodiaban la entrada a la arena apretaron sus lanzas al recordar ese evento que les entrego tesoros bañados en sangre.

-Por supuesto, solo un idiota no sabría sobre ello- Todoroki congelo su pierna para que dejara de salir sangre, el hielo solo cubrió lo necesario para que no le fuera tan difícil moverse- mi padre ordeno la muerte inmediata de los traidores que se oponían a la familia real

-¿Esa fue la tonta excusa que te dieron?-Izuku temblando tomo la espada clavada en su mano y de un solo movimiento la retiro manchando un poco más el piso de su sangre- en verdad eres un niño que no sabe nada del mundo- con la espada del príncipe golpeo el hielo en sus pies mientras usaba a Ávalon para sostenerse- tu padre mato al pueblo por esto- clavo la espada blanquecina en el piso haciendo que este temblara un poco- tu padre es un hombre que anhela el poder al igual que las riquezas. Por eso mato a cada hombre, mujer y niño de mi pueblo por un poco de paladio

Fuyumi cerró los ojos llena de culpa, ella sabía la verdad sobre la invasión. El precioso metal que era similar al Adamantino, el cual podía atravesar la dura piel de un guerrero transformado de Iskandar, envenenar a las bestias y aterrar a los dioses. Era algo que su padre anhelaba más que nada en el mundo, para poder así declararle la guerra al rey supremo y tomar su nombre de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué sandeces dices? ¿Acaso el estar perdiendo te está haciendo delirar?- Todoroki bajo la temperatura del lugar, no era tonto. Podía ver que el caballero apenas y se podía mantener en pie. Lo acabaría en el próximo golpe y así dejaría en vergüenza a su padre de una vez por todas.

-En tu cuello postra una joya bañada en paladio, que es tan clara como el sol entre las hojas - ella ignoro su dolor y acerco su mano a su propio cuello para sacar un collar de un ave que cuidaba celosamente una joya de color negro similar a la noche- yo tengo el par ¿Sabes porque?- el temblor en su voz delataba la tristeza mezclada con la ira-porque tu padre el rey Enji asesino a mi hermano quien trataba de proteger a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido- con la rabia a flor de piel corrió para estar frente a Todoroki dejando que su collar se balanceara junto a ella, alzo su espada y asestó un golpe en el hombro de su oponente-¡Tarde cuatro días con sus noches para poder enterrarlos a todos! Porque a tus soldados les pareció divertido cortar cada brazo, cada pierna y cada cabeza para clavarlas en estacas y exhibirlas como trofeos- su garganta empezaba a doler, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver y el dolor le impedía dejar de hablar-mientras tu padre regresaba victorioso con los tesoros que había usurpado yo me la pase quitando todas las cabezas y enterrando a mi familia y a mis amigos-alzo una vez más su espada. El dolor que tenía incrustado en su pecho, la sed de venganza y el rencor que había estado alimentando desde ese día le exigían salir para acabar con la prole de aquel que le había arrebatado parte de ella. Solo un golpe necesitaba y las almas de todos aquellos que perecieron renacerían en paz bajo el lecho de la madre tierra- el que tu tengas el collar de mi hermano como un trofeo ¡Es la mayor blasfemia y burla que puedes tener hacia el!-estaba a punto de dar el golpe cuando la imagen de su maestro y el de su madre le hicieron dudar. Ese momento recordó la lección que había aprendido ese día por ello no se percató cuando dejo de sentir los brazos, con sorpresa vio que estaban congelados. Miro al príncipe que igual que ella estaba sorprendido. Con furia alzo la mirada para ver a la responsable de ello-¡Fuyumi!- grito el nombre con odio arrastrándolo con asco entre su lengua, podía ver que en las manos de esa princesa el viento se congelaba, debía haber sabido que ese encuentro no sería justo desde el principio.

Pero no pudo pensar nada más, ya que sentía un ardor descomunal en el estómago, bajo la mirada encontrándose con que Todoroki le había atravesado con una estaca de hielo. Escupió sangre empezando a retroceder y cayó en seco, en definitiva las cosas no iban bien para ella.

-Al parecer yo gano caballero- camino con la suficiente lentitud como para desesperar a cualquiera, incluso a Kirishima quien solo apretaba los puños furioso por la distracción conjunta de los hermanos. Observar como el príncipe se acercaba a su espada mientras sonreia le hacía hervir la sangre, sintiéndose impotente por no poder detener la pelea.

-Tiene toda la razón alteza, usted gana- Izuku no hizo el esfuerzo de quitarse el puñal, no era tonta y sabía que si lo retiraba de manera brusca moriría al instante- espero que esto le sirva para su frívola venganza contra su padre

El no dijo nada más, simplemente se acercó como un verdugo hacia el pecador alzando su espada para sí acabar de una vez por todas con esa farsa. Estaba a punto de cortar el cuello del caballero cuando este le derribo con su espada

-¿Acaso pensaste que me dejaría matar tan fácil? Aparte de ser un niño ingenuo eres imbécil-Izuku sonreía bajo el casco, sí que estaba tentando a la muerte en ese momento pero eso ahora no le importaba. Contra todo pronóstico se levantando una vez más para continuar con la pelea- si va a matarme que sea en una batalla digna, sin princesas interviniendo entre nosotros

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en pelear? ¿Si estas a unos cuantos pasos de la muerte?- Todoroki veía la sangre derramándose en la armadura. Al igual que la valentía estúpida que pretendía demostrar el incauto frente a él.

-Simple, porque su autocompasión me enferma- lo señalo sin descaro alguno mandando a los demonios el protocolo- ¿Crees que has sufrido? No me hagas reír niño, tu no conoces ni un cuarto de lo que es el verdadero dolor- con pasos decididos pero tambaleantes se acercó empuñando su espada- si tu realmente conocieras la agonía no estarías conteniendo tu poder. Puedo ver con estos ojos como tus movimientos se han hecho lentos a causa del frio, si usaras el don que tu padre te otorgo no tendrías problemas

-¡Cállate!- chocaron de nuevo sus espadas, haciendo que todos ovacionaran no la destreza del príncipe si no el aguante del caballero- ¡Deja de compadecerte de mí!

-¿Acaso eso te molesta? Por favor madura- los golpes eran continuos, Izuku percibía la pérdida de sangre y el dolor le impedía respirar pero la ira que le causaba la actitud de ese príncipe le daba fuerzas para continuar con esa pelea- puede que este poder lo hayas heredado de tu padre pero aun así ¡Este poder te pertenece ya que es parte de ti!-el dolor de la pierna de Todoroki lo obligo a arrodillarse pero sin dejar de bloquear la espada de Izuku, algo en su interior le pedía que escuchara atentamente las palabras de la persona que estaba frente a él. Sin esperárselo una de las últimas palabras que le dedico su madre vino a él haciendo que un nostálgico sentimiento emergiera de él.

"Puedes ser lo que quieras mientras te sientas orgulloso de ello"

-Debes estar loco- sonrió ignorando los gritos de euforia de los presentes- para hacer que tu oponente deje de huir

-Esa expresión es la correcta alteza- Izuku sonreía al ver el brillo de la emoción en los ojos de Todoroki, las llamas que empezaron a emerger gracias al poder del príncipe eran salvajes pero hermosas al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir como la estaca de su estómago empezaba a reducir su tamaño, al parecer ya iba siendo tiempo para que ese encuentro terminara- espero que no se contenga

-No lo hare, ya no más- pronto el fuego los cubrió a ambos y el hielo rebaso la altura de la arena, todo se terminaría con ese último golpe de parte de ambos. Izuku con sus últimas fuerzas y una sonrisa se acercó a Todoroki. De pronto una explosión se hizo presente llamando la atención de todo el reino, la tierra retumbo y las aves huían despavoridas sintiéndose amenazadas.

El rey quien permanecía en su palco observando la batalla sonrió complacido al ver el resultado de esa batalla, por fin su hijo se había dignado a usar todo su poder y de un solo golpe logro derrotar al discípulo de la mayor molestia de había tenido desde que recordaba.

Sin duda él era el arma perfecta.

Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se levantó y abandono el palco junto a su secretario, tendría que festejar esa victoria lo más pronto posible.

En cuanto a Kaminari, Sero y Kirishima no dudaron en saltar de sus asientos para ir a ayudar al caballero el cual dejaba un charco de sangre en la tierra. Miraron a su alrededor viendo si había alguien que pudiera ayudarlos pero nadie se acercaba y ellos no conocían a alguien que fuera tan bueno para curar esas heridas.

La desesperación se presenciaba en sus ojos, el calor abandono sus ojos y el pánico inundo cada fibra de su ser. Sabían que si lo movían de manera imprudente podrían hacerle más daño que bien y no había nadie en su escuadrón que supiera de brebajes o de métodos sanadores.

-¡Ustedes dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y traigan a ese inepto!- el grito que se escuchó en la entrada de la arena les hizo regresar en sí. Miraron atrás de ellos encontrando a alguien que no esperarían conocer nunca en su vida.

No supieron si fue el instinto de querer proteger al caballero o solo lo hicieron por mero reflejo pero ahora ellos tres se encontraban frente a una puerta en donde un sinfín de sirvientas y uno que otro caballero salían con piezas de la armadura cubierta de sangre. Paños, palanganas de agua y gritos eran los acompañantes en esa desesperante espera ya que a ninguno les habían permitido auxiliar.

El tiempo mezclado con la preocupación fue una tortura, cuando pedían que les informaran sobre el estado de Izuku las sirvientas simplemente corrían dando incoherentes excusas mientras los caballeros permanecían en total silencio mientras sus rostros representaban asombro y terror.

Pasaron dos días con sus noches, algunos guerreros de Iskandar se habían estado turnando para vigilar que ningún parteviano hiciera de las suyas y robase alguna pertenencia de Izuku mientras que los otros acompañaban a su príncipe en las fiestas de gala que hacía el rey Enji ya que este extrañamente estaba de buen humor y quería zanjar cuanto antes los tratados de paz.

Ya para cuando llego el tercer día fue cuando el príncipe heredero y su hermana acompañados por una doncella hicieron acto de presencia llamando la atención de los presentes pero eso no duro mucho ya que la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a aquella que había ido a auxiliarlos como si hubiese sido mandada por los dioses.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Todoroki fue el primero en preguntar al ver a aquella pequeña anciana. El a pesar de haber peleado sus heridas no había sido tan severas así que solo le basto con la revisión del médico de la familia real y un día de descanso para estar en óptimas condiciones.

-Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para curarle, lo demás depende de su voluntad para vivir- saco una pequeña pipa y la lleno de flor de lobo. Necesitaba reponer un poco de energías antes de seguir con el tratamiento- debe estar en reposo absoluto de ahora en adelante

-¿Tan malo es su estado?- Fuyumi quien se aferraba a Hagakure temblaba llena de miedo, no por la posible guerra que se desataría por las heridas del caballero si no que temía que este perdiera la vida por la ira de su pequeño hermano y por su insensatez de querer salvarlo.

-En su costado la carne se estaba pudriendo a causa del veneno de Goblin, desgraciadamente tuve que quitarle piel y parte del musculo para que no afectara nada mas- le dio una calada a su pipa. Esperaba que la reina Inko no estuviera usando su poder para saber el estado de su hija-su brazo derecho sufrió varios daños, dudo mucho que pueda volver a empuñar de nuevo una espada y lo mismo va para cuando desee caminar

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, Sero a pesar de estar atónito fue corriendo a darle las malas noticias a sus compañeros y al príncipe, esperaba que ese pequeño encuentro no derrumbara todos los esfuerzos de los reyes por traer la paz.

-Por ahora recomiendo que le dejen un tiempo a solas y que solo una persona sea la que le atienda. Las cortinas deben permanecer cerradas en todo momento y no permitan que se levante aunque su vida dependa de ello- miro a Todoroki quien apretaba los puños- usted príncipe ocasiono esta situación, no lo juzgare pero tampoco lo alabare, si desea proporcionarle un techo y comida para la recuperación de Izuku sería algo que apreciaría pero no le obligare a hacerlo- miro a Kirishima y a Kaminari quien no se habían despegado en ningún momento de ese corredor- en cuanto a la gente de Iskandar, solo puedo dedicarles palabras de decepción- al no ver ninguna reacción de parte de ellos eso solo le confirmaba su sospecha- el Ciclope de Daneiros fue recientemente derrotado al igual que parte de su ejercito

-Sí, el caballero Izuku fue quien se hizo cargo de ellos hace un par de días - los guardias que custodiaban aquellas puertas y los hijos de la realeza abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Si ese era el caso el caballero peleo lleno de agonía y dolor.

-Ya veo, enviare mi reporte a los reyes de Iskandar y al Rey Supremo- movió su cuello buscando que este se destensara- prepárense que el joven All Might puede ser misericordioso pero también rencoroso- suspirando con pesadez camino por el extenso corredor hasta la salida. Cuando llego a las puertas del palacio donde Midnight la esperaba con una cara llena de preocupación supo que las cosas no serían tan sencillas- su corazón sigue latiendo si eso es lo que te preguntabas

-Recovery girl agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma su pronta ayuda y el haber accedido en hacer este largo viaje - ella se arrodillo poniendo su frete en el piso, si la princesa hubiera muerto en ese encuentro no sabría cómo darle la noticia a Inko, lo que menos deseaba era romperle el corazón a un alma llena de dolor.

-No te preocupes, es mi deber como concejal auxiliar a la familia real cuando se encuentra en el filo de la muerte- sin cuidado alguno tiro las cenizas de su pipa en el pulcro piso demostrando el desprecio que poseía hacia Partevia- debemos irnos ya que no deseo que Inko enferme

\- Sera como usted desee- abrió la puerta de la carroza ayudando a la pequeña anciana a subir.

-Antes de que vayamos a nuestras tierras debemos hacer una parada en Iskandar- la cercanía que tenían en ese momento evitaba que curiosos escucharan su plática- al parecer la princesa inicio el ritual para romper la maldición Wolf Hagen de la reina Mitsuki

-Por la madre tierra- Midnight suspiro cansada, sabía que había sido una mala idea dejar a la princesa sola y más si esta era igual de sentimental que su madre- en ese caso debemos apresurarnos- sin decir nada más cerro la carroza viendo una vez más el castillo. Definitivamente el lugar era hermoso pero en él se podía escuchar los lamentos de las almas en pena que vagaban sin rumbo fijo por sus paredes. Sin demora y con una angustia en su pecho subió a su caballo emprendiendo el camino hacia Iskandar, otra nación que agonizaba por la guerra.

Y así una vez más los días pasaron, como el tratado ya estaba hecho el grupo de guerreros tenían que abandonar el país cuanto antes pero algunos estaban renuentes a hacerlo ya que estarían dejando a uno de los suyos atrás pero por más que lo intentaron tanto el príncipe Shoto como la princesa Fuyumi se negaban a que se llevaran al caballero teniendo de respaldo las indicaciones de Recovery girl.

Sin ningún arma de su lado no les quedo de otra más que retirarse pero con la promesa de que si el caballero no regresaba no dudarían en levantar sus armas.

Y de eso paso una semana donde solo un par de sirvientas eran las que limpiaban el malherido cuerpo de la joven. Cuando era la hora de cambiar de turno la sirvienta que se encontraba en la habitación se retiró no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la cama suspirando derrotada al no percibir ningún movimiento. Cerro la puerta y saludo a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas, pronto seria también su cambio así que les ofreció que fueran por unos aperitivos a la cocina si es que les apetecía.

Tras esto Izuku despertó aturdida, el dolor de su cuerpo de cierta manera era reconfortante. Eso le confirmaba que aún estaba viva y eso ya era un logro después de todas las locuras que había estado haciendo en los últimos días.

Con cautela reviso todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, a pesar de estar oscuro podía identificar la decoración de plata del techo y la fina tela de la sabana. Con cuidado se sentó al filo de la cama sintiendo centenares de punzadas en todo su cuerpo, su mente aun la sentía aturdida pero eso no la detuvo para querer levantarse. Dio un par de pasos tratando de no gritar de dolor agarrándose de todos los muebles para mantenerse en pie.

Llego hasta el espejo donde admiro el desastre que era, todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendajes, el ojo lo tenía parchado y sus labios estaban partidos. Si su madre o su maestro la llegaban a ver en ese estado no sabría si la molerían a golpes o la asfixiarían mientras le abrazaban. Suspiro mirándose la mano, aunque no fuera evidente en ese momento ella comprendía que tomar una espada sería imposible.

Al pensar en ello no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, al parecer su camino como caballero había sido más corto de lo que esperaba.

Pero ahora no era momento de lamentarse, se miró una vez más en el espejo analizando sus opciones. Era obvio que ya sabían que era una mujer y en su estado no podría cargar su espada como tampoco su armadura, solo esperaba que se hubiesen apiadado de Ícaro y no lo hayan sacrificado. Regreso a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, se acercó a la ventana agradeciendo que se encontraba en el primer piso y abrió. Conteniendo su grito salto por el marco cayendo en un rosal.

Con cuidado camino tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, veía a un par de guardias que hacían su ronda en los pasillos. Tuvo que quedarse quieta en un pilar para que no le vieran y aunque no quisiera podía escuchar de qué hablaban.

-Ya han pasado tres días desde la pelea y el caballero no ha despertado- ¿Acaso había preocupación en sus palabras? Izuku lo dudaba.

-Sí, solo espero que las cosas no empeoren. Odiaría pelear contra un ser de leyenda- ella no los culpaba, si ella tuviera que pelear contra su maestro no duraría ni un suspiro- sigamos que aun debemos revisar que las sirvientas estén preparando la comida del banquete

-Tienes razón, no quiero seguir escuchando los gritos sin sentidos del rey- ambos empezaron a caminar, perdiéndose en el fondo del pasillo. Ese momento Izuku aprovecho para escabullirse hasta la siguiente habitación, aunque no conociera bien la estructura del castillo podía hacerse una idea de donde estaba. No le prestó atención al lugar en donde estaba hasta que escucho un grito, volteo encontrándose con una sirvienta que limpiaba.

-Tu no deberías estar de pie- Izuku mordió sus labios mientras corría para poder así quedar frente a ella y de un golpe en la mandíbula dejarla inconsciente. Antes de que el cuerpo cayera e hiciera más ruido lo tomo entre sus brazos y le sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Espero que me puedas perdonar pero no puedo dejar que sepan que he despertado -se disculpó con la sirvienta y siguió su camino. Era mala idea ir de habitación en habitación, corría con el riesgo de que alguien le encontrara y tuviera que noquearle así que opto por la vía más rápida. Tenía que saltar de nuevo por la ventana solo que esta vez fue en una que estaba en dirección a los establos, con esfuerzo salto y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en ese momento. Busco en cada esquina y en cada cubo pero no encontraba a Ícaro, desesperada pensando en lo peor escucho un relinchido y fue que volteo encontrando a su amigo amarrado de pies a cabeza- hay no. ¿Qué te han hecho?- desesperada le quito las cuerdas del hocico y despacio fue al de las patas delanteras aunque estas le costó más trabajo ya que estaban tan apretadas que ya habían causado estragos en la piel del animal. Cuando termino de quitar las ataduras fue que se apresuró a abrazarlo, no pudo evitar llorar cuando este acuno su cabeza en su hombro como si quisiera decirle que todo estaba bien- huyamos de aquí cuanto antes- con cuidado subió al lomo intentando ignorar su dolor, cuando estaba dispuesta a salir del palacio la alarma sonó y veía a un par de soldados corriendo hacia ella.

Estaba en problemas y no tenía tiempo. Maldijo apretando los dientes y agarro a Ícaro con fuerza para salir galopando hacia la entrada del castillo, ignoro los gritos de sorpresa y suplica. Siseo al sentir el frio traspasar sus las vendas para hacer arder sus heridas. Paso la puerta con dificultad, no se adentró al pueblo ya que no quería envolver a nadie en sus problemas si no que dirigió a su caballo al bosque que rodeaba esa ciudad.

Solo le quedaba rogar que los rastreadores no fueran tan buenos pero como siempre termino equivocándose y después de unas largas horas de persecución ahora se encontraba ahí tirada, muriendo de frio y con una desagradable visita.

-Vaya que sorpresa estoy teniendo ¿Qué hace aquí un hijo de alta alcurnia por este bosque? ¿Acaso está aquí para perder el tiempo?- se recargo en el árbol para poder verle mejor, su semblante era serio y no lo culpaba. Llevaba escapando desde que despertó y eso había sido cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto y ahora lo sustituía la luna.

-¿Por qué piensas eso caballero?- Todoroki le miro desde su caballo, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche podía ver como las vendas ahora eran simples harapos y la sangre en la tierra le decía que las heridas se habían abierto.

-Quien sabe, en este momento el dolor es el que habla- el brillo de una armadura le hizo cerrar los ojos, por un momento considero que estarían solos. Al menos así tendría una oportunidad de escapar pero eso ahora era imposible.

-Príncipe, su hermana viene en camino- escuchar como Todoroki suspiraba le dio a entender que prefería que su hermana no le viera rebanarle el cuello. Escucho como el niño bajaba de su caballo sin el menor cuidado ya que escucho como el animal relinchaba por el movimiento brusco que había sentido.

El siguiente sonido que percibió fue el de un taconeo posiblemente de un par de botas, el cual le susurraba que la princesa estaba llegando. El escuchar como la respiración de Fuyumi se detenía por un par de segundos le hizo preguntarse si su aspecto en realidad era tan deplorable como para robarle el aliento a una mujer de alta alcurnia.

Su curiosidad por saber qué tipo de expresión estaban haciendo el par de hermanos era grande pero prefirió ver la oscuridad de sus parpados a fin de cuentas ¿Para qué abrir sus ojos si su destino ya estaba sellado?

-Izuku ¿Por qué te has levantado y escapado?- sintió la calidez invadirle en la mejilla, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de quien se trataba- a pesar de estar tan herida ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir lastimándote?

-¿Acaso de sus labios sale preocupación?- sonrió por la ironía de la situación en la que se encontraba. Frente a ella estaban los hijos de aquel hombre que le robo parte de la felicidad a su hogar, sumiendo en la desesperación a su madre y no podía hacerles nada. Quería llorar no lo negaba pero no cedería ante sus emociones- deje la hipocresía a alguien más princesa y termine conmigo de una vez así al menos conservare el poco orgullo que me queda

Fuyumi alejo su mano del caballero sintiéndose culpable al ver el incontable número de heridas en ese pequeño cuerpo. La opresión de su pecho le impedía pensar con racionalidad por ello se levantó dando unos pasos atrás para dejarle la decisión final a su hermano.

-Reitérate la pregunta de Fuyumi. ¿Por qué huiste?- cruzo sus brazos observando los alrededores, debía tener cuidado de que ningún lacayo de su padre supiera la verdad sobre la persona frente a él.

-Porque no puedo soportar estar un minuto más en este reino- sonrió dejando salir un poco de sangre de las comisuras de sus labios. Sentía el ardor de su garganta quemándole como fuego con cada palabra que decía- el ver la cara de ambos es como ver al maldito que destruyo el futuro de cientos

-Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir? ¡Pudiste haber cobrado venganza por los caídos y los que sufrieron en total agonía!- el grito retumbo en aquel alejado bosque siendo acompañado por una suave y fría brisa- ¿Por qué? ¡Contéstame caballero!

-Porque a pesar de que hay odio rugiendo en mi corazón. El rey supremo no me hubiera perdonado si mi venganza superaba mi humanidad- abrió los ojos solo para mirar el cielo. Rogaba a la luna que su madre le perdonara por ser una tonta al seguir un sueño inexistente- por eso es que no pereciste en esa pelea. Aunque el que este herida te dio bastante ventaja

Todoroki percibió la falta de brillo de los ojos de Izuku, el verde lleno de dolor que recordaba se había opacado a tal grado que se confundía con la maleza. Era un escenario que le hacía sentir miserable ya que él lo había creado por ello se aclaró la garganta y hablaría con franqueza.

-Conságrate a mí y vivirás- la carcajada que escucho le impido seguir con su propuesta. Veía como Izuku se apretaba el estómago, no sabía si era para detener la sacudida de su cuerpo o para evitar que sus tripas se desparramaran por el piso.

-Gracias pero no. Prefiero morir que ser siervo de tu reino- la sonrisa llena de sarcasmo hizo que a él se le revolviera el estómago. ¿Esa era la escena que su padre siempre repudiaba? ¿El de alguien moribundo que seguía fiel a sus principios?- mi armadura, mi espada, mi caballo, el medallón. Ya no tengo ningún tesoro en mis manos por ello cumple tu deseo y corta mi garganta

-Yo…no lo hare- sus labios temblaban al igual que su cuerpo. Tenya quien se había mantenido al margen apretó los puños no por la insolencia de la mujer si no por la fortaleza de su corazón. Ella que había desafiado las leyes de la Santa Trinidad, asesinado a un ciclope al igual que a su ejército de bestias y enfrentado en batalla al heredero del reino santo le había dado un estatus no solo entre el sequito personal de esos dos príncipes sino que también se había ganado su respeto absoluto.

-Tienes que hacerlo o estarás deshonrando nuestro acuerdo-con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se arrodillo frente a Todoroki dejando expuesto su cuello- hágalo si es que aún siente respeto por mi

Escucho el sonido del metal, era el mismo cuando ella desenfundaba a Ávalon. Al parecer ese niño cumpliría con su palabra y terminaría con todo. Cerró los ojos recordando a su madre, a su maestro, a su hermano, a los gobernantes de Iskandar, a las mujeres del castillo e incluso a Kirishima pero al que más le dolió recordar fue a aquel rey de escamas doradas y ojos de atardecer.

Una gota de agua callo en su mano y luego otra. Tras un par de segundos el golpeteo del agua se volvió más intenso. Izuku sonrió agradecida tal parece que la luna se había apiadado de ella y le había regalado una última sensación, escucho un grito y con ello la oscuridad llego consumiéndola por completo

 _ **Bueno no sé cómo decir esto pero. Si antes me tardaba en actualizar ahora será el doble porque estoy llegando a "la recta final" de mis estudios y básicamente estaré metida de lleno en ello.**_

 _ **Al menos hasta Abril si es que no llega a pasar nada malo.**_

 _ **Espero que sean pacientes y si se llega a dar la oportunidad de subir un capitulo. Este se subirá con gusto y gloria.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero verlos de nuevo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**MI NOMBRE NO SERA ESCUCHADO**

 _Si todos temieran a las bestias, entonces se asustarían al mirar sus reflejos_

 _Porque a fin de cuentas todos somos animales enjaulados en cárceles de piel y carne._

 _La primera bestia aullando a la luna_

Se dice que cada reino nació de las lágrimas y sangre de sus fundadores. Eso no es diferente para el reino de Apocrypha.

Un lugar arraigado entre las montañas, donde estas se alzan majestuosamente para proteger a su pueblo, donde las nubes evitan que el cielo los invada y donde el agua los rodea protegiéndoles de la sequía.

Muchos han querido adueñarse de esas misteriosas tierras pero ninguno ha logrado tal hazaña, solo una persona se atrevió a cruzar ese traicionero camino para poder apreciar la ciudad y ese es el tan aclamado rey de reyes también conocido como All Might. El, regresando de su viaje solo pudo decir "es un lugar que me recordó a Camelot", tras escuchar esas palabras muchas personas se enfrascaron en el viaje que los llevarían a una posible ciudad santa.

Desgraciadamente ninguno regreso. Dejando así con la duda a muchos y a otros con el temor de los males que pudiese estar aguardando aquel lugar.

Pero eso simplemente son los relatos que cuentan los más ancianos para brindar sabiduría o advertir a los más jóvenes sobre los peligros que se pueden presentar en tierras desconocidas.

Aunque claro lo que ellos no saben es que cada palabra que pronuncian es escuchada por todo habitante de esa misteriosa nación. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es posible eso? La respuesta es simple, sus oídos son más agudos que el de cualquier ser viviente, sus ojos similares a las perlas pueden ver en la noche como la claridad de la luna y su olfato puede percibir la sangre a millas de distancia. Todo esto es posible por su padre fundador, la primera bestia…el primer hombre lobo.

Apocrypha no era un reino de lujos como Partevia y tampoco bárbaro como Iskandar pero aprecian y veneran la caza. Su ganado se compone principalmente de vacas y cerdos, desafortunadamente estos habían disminuido por los constantes ataques de seres inmundos que se habían asentado en las faldas de las montañas.

En la frontera como siempre después de cada luna llena estas eran custodiadas por centenares de hombres armados y cubiertos de pies a cabeza en metal para intentar una vez más en detener a la horda de duendes y orcos que los atacarían.

-En el sur debe de haber por lo menos cien hombres más, no podemos dejar que se acerquen e invadan a la aldea de Zafrán. Recuerden que ahí están los últimos cerdos de todo el reino- gritaba en desesperación el capitán de las tropas. El choque de las armaduras eran lo único que se escuchaba a parte de su voz, todos le tenían sumo respeto, admiración y miedo por las incontables hazañas que le presidian.

-Snatch, me alegra tu entusiasmo pero no es bueno que les grites a tus subordinados- cada presente volteo hacia aquella voz e inmediatamente se arrodillaron. Frente a ellos estaba su soberano y descendiente directo de la primera bestia.

-Mi rey, disculpe que vea este lado tan vergonzoso de nosotros pero nos quedamos sin tiempo. Por favor vaya a refugiarse junto al príncipe y la reina- alzo la mirada, el cansancio que tenía su rey era notable y no lo culpaba, lidiar contra invasores y la perdida de comida eran temas que estresarían a cualquiera.

-No seas idiota, si estoy aquí es porque pienso pelear- el aroma a carne podrida invadió el ambiente, Snatch se levantó empezando a transformase al reconocer tan fétido olor. Ahora un lobo color arena ocupaba su lugar y mostrando los dientes se aproximó hacia aquel asqueroso ser-goblin

-Señor, me han enviado a decirles que no los atacaremos más- sus manos carentes de armas y su cuerpo expuesto eran prueba suficiente de que no venía a atacar pero solo un tonto les creería.

-¿Piensas que te creeré después de que nos han atacado sin parar por tantos años? No me hagas reír- la seriedad que emanaban sus ojos hizo temblar a la pequeña peste que se encogía presa del miedo- ¿Dónde está tu líder? ¡Exijo ver al maldito monstruo de Daneiros!

-El pereció hace un par de lunas- un goblin más anciano se acercaba con su bastón hasta el imponente lobo. Su voz y piernas no temblaban, esperando y aceptando cualquier acción que realizara su oponente- solo vinimos a advertirles como compensación de todo el sufrimiento que les hicimos pasar- sus manos esqueléticas aferraban su bastón buscando que este fuera su salvación- deben saber que todos ustedes corren peligro no de nosotros o de otros reinos si no de una sola persona. Aquella que nos redujo a solo un cuarto de nuestras tropas en un solo atardecer

-Sería un incrédulo si te creyese en este momento. Dame la prueba que necesito para no dudar de tus palabras- Snatch escucho el crujir de la tierra detrás de él. No tuvo que voltear para saber que era su rey aproximándose ante la curiosidad.

-Esto es lo único que pudimos obtener de nuestro enemigo, en ese momento todos huimos despavoridos ante su sed de batalla - de una bolsa diminuta de cuero sacaron un pedazo de metal negro bañado en sangre. Para cualquiera eso no hubiese sido nada pero para la gente de Apocrypha era como si una leyenda regresara a la vida.

-Dejen ese fragmento frente a mí y no vuelvan a estas tierras- un gruñido acompañado de advertencia fue lo último que escucharon los invasores antes de emprender su huida. El rey se acercó con cuidado al fragmento retirándola de esa bolsa para inspeccionarlo mejor.

-Ese idiota, en verdad se atrevió a cederla- gruño con molestia- mantén la guardia Snatch, puede que ellos digan haberse rendido pero todos sabemos muy bien que esas pulgas saben mentir

-Sera como usted lo ordene mi rey- todos se inclinaron sintiendo el enojo de su soberano, cuando este estuvo lo bastante lejos todos suspiraron con alivio- ya escucharon, no debemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Pelotones diríjanse a sus puestos y al que encuentre holgazaneando tendrá que velar el sueño del príncipe

Con pasos agigantados y pesados el rey se maldecía una y otra vez, si antes tenía problemas ahora estos se habían multiplicado. Con prisa regreso al castillo donde todos los sirvientes se encontraban limpiando- Air jet trae mi armadura y provisiones para una semana

-Entiendo mi rey pero antes el mensajero del Duque Selkie desea hablar con usted acerca de los preparativos de la noche de los cuatro reinos

-Dile que venga a verme en el estudio en diez minutos, si se atreve a hacerme esperar puede irse despidiendo de su puesto- Air jet hizo una reverencia mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados de su rey el cual estaba cansado de que sus problemas solo se estuvieran acumulando.

Llego a su armería personal seguido de un par de sirvientas, la armadura negro ocre resplandecía en medio del cuarto firme llena de orgullo puro.

-Sé que estas ocupado con todo eso de ser rey pero no deberías descuidar a tu hijo, últimamente ha estado de un humor bastante especial y eso que estado con él desde que nació- Frente a la puerta secundaria se encontraba su esposa con los brazos cruzados expectante a cada movimiento que hacían las sirvientas.

-Déjalo ser Emi, recuerda que será presentado a la sociedad aristócrata junto con los otros príncipes, es natural que se sienta presionado por ello

-¿Presionado? Por favor, sabemos cómo es y ambos estamos de acuerdo que el solo quiere asfixiar a cada uno de ellos por ser demasiado imbéciles- su característica sonrisa hizo eco por todo el castillo, algunos tuvieron que taparse los oídos para que no les afectara-Viendo la cara de pocos amigos que tienes. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Yagi?- le acerco una bolsa con las provisiones necesarias y uno que otro dulce aunque no eran tan necesarios- sabes que si tu no estas yo voy a tener que lidiar con el consejo ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé pero sabrás manejarlo- amarro las cuerdas de la bolsa en su cintura procurando que nada se cayera- cuida del mocoso por mí y no dejes que se meta en problemas

-Es un niño curioso del mundo, no puedes limitar su curiosidad- ella suspiro aun teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro- creo que eso lo saco de mi

-Sí y esa curiosidad desapareció cuando casi te matan- gruño saliendo del cuarto, tan solo recordar cómo casi pierde a su alma mater le hacía rabiar. Con paso decidido camino por los pasillos- encárgate del asunto del baile de los cuatro reyes, Mike está esperando la aprobación para abrir las fronteras

-De acuerdo señor gruñón, me hare cargo del secuaz mientras vas a matar a Yagi- le siguió unos cuantos pasos atrás- recuerda traerme un par de frutas de Garou, a Shinsou le gustan mucho y le ayudaran bastante para no hacer una idiotez en el baile

-Lo tendré en mente- llegaron a las puertas del palacio donde sus hombres hicieron el saludo correspondiente- en mi ausencia si algo ocurre pide ayuda a Snatch, es el más cuerdo de todos los generales que tenemos

-Si como sea, solo vete o jamás llegaras para golpear a ese tonto cerebro de musculo- se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla- que nuestro padre te ayude en tu camino y su amante aleje los peligros que asechen tu vida. Regresa a nuestras tierras terrenales para que el júbilo de la luna bañe tu ser

-Si mi cuerpo ha de perecer, mi espíritu estará acompañado del viento y regresara a ti como una estrella- juntaron sus frentes deseándose la mejor de las suertes.

Aizawa soltó a su esposa sin mirar atrás siendo custodiado por un par de soldados hasta el pueblo. No paso mucho para que la curiosidad de estos los sobrepasara y preguntaran lo que no debían.

-¿A dónde planea dirigirse mi rey?-las personas que sentían la presencia de su regente bajaron sus cabezas demostrando su devoción absoluta.

-A asesinar a un idiota sonriente- sus ojos delataban su furia. Por ello no le sorprendió que ninguno de sus súbitos le dirigiera la mirada mientras se abría paso por las carreteras de su pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a los limites se giró a sus subordinados- pueden que sean soldados de bajo rango que acaban de pasar el examen pero les encomiendo el cuidado no solo de los ciudadanos sino que también de sus hermanos de batalla.

La frontera se caracterizaba por tener un una torre de vigilancia forjada de manera natural por el viento, cada ventana y escalera se había formado por la voluntad de la montaña y la arrogancia del sol al permitir que tuviera una belleza magistral. No sabía si este se encontraba en la parte más alta del reino por protección o porque los dioses así lo deseaban pero agradecía que estuviera ahí.

Suspiro empezando a bajar por la montaña teniendo cuidado de no caer, puede que el sendero se lo sepa de memoria pero no por eso este dejaba de ser traicionero. Miro hacia el cielo y sintió la briza la cual le indicaba el camino, agudizo sus sentidos y empezó a correr escuchando al viento quien le advertía sobre los peligros vecinos y el murmullo del agua quien le rogaba parar cuando un enemigo se aproximaba. A fin de cuentas llegar al valle sin fin era toda una proeza.

Días y noches pasaron, mientras cruzaba las fronteras. Evitaba a los indeseables, observaba a los sin hogar y escuchaba los complots de algunas aldeas contra sus reyes. Todo esto solo hacía que la inquietud de su pecho aumentara más por ello corrió con más ímpetu, necesitaba saber si seguía contando o no con la leyenda viviente. Conforme pasaba el tiempo escuchaba los rumores no solo sobre el ciclope derrotado, también sobre una pelea en Partevia y un oscuro caballero aliándose con los barbaros.

Con los bellos de su nuca erizada cruzo los ríos sin problema, las brisas traicioneras solo le hicieron cosquillas en la piel y el cambio de terreno solo fue una simple caricia hacia sus articulaciones mallugadas. A solo un par de pasos estaba el final de su viaje.

El valle sin fin seguía siendo un lugar de sueños rotos, con tierras fértiles y construcciones de grandes castillos deteriorados por el tiempo. Olvidados por sus anteriores habitantes, se adentró con cuidado hasta donde antes había estado la tan famosa mesa redonda y en el trono que le perteneció a Arturo ahí podía ver a su camarada.

En cuanto lo vio lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse contra el para golpearlo y de paso colgarlo en el árbol más alto que encontrara. Esperaba lograr derribarlo para así poder apaciguar un poco de su enojo y enervante ira.

-Aizawa espera. ¿Qué te eh hecho para que me trates así al momento de verme? Oh más bien ¿Qué hice?

-Te dije que esa armadura era una reliquia no solo de tus recuerdos si no de mis antepasados, no puedo creer que se la hayas dado a un mocoso que apenas sabe mantenerse en pie-la ira que emanaba de su interior hacia que cada animal saliera corriendo de ese deteriorado salón. El malestar de aquel rey hacia que el aire se volviera más denso.

-No te preocupes por eso mi buen amigo, lo entrene bien para que no hiciera locuras al menos hasta que la edad se lo permitiera

-Si claro. ¿Eso se lo dijiste antes de pelear contra el ciclope y su ejército o después? O qué tal si hablamos de enlistarse en las filas de los guerreros de Iskandar para acto seguido ponerse a pelear contra el heredero de Partevia- se movía de un lado para otro tratando de no ahorcar al imbécil sonriente que tenía enfrente-te pedí que fueras más cuidadoso pero no, nunca me haces caso. De seguro fue por eso que mi ancestro te encerró en una torre

-Por favor no seas tan dramático como el, solo le di una armadura la cual se ganó al pasar todas las pruebas que le impuse con el paso de los años. No debes preocuparte de que se la lleguen a robar

-Eso dímelo cuando no sea un goblin el que me haya traído un pedazo de esa reliquia. ¿Sabes los problemas que tuve que evitar para que nadie hiciera preguntas? De seguro que no porque alguien como tú no conoce las responsabilidades- apretó sus manos tratando de contener sus ansias, le estaba costando bastante no rebanarle el cuello.

All Might rio ante la desesperación de su amigo, ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a llevar las responsabilidades pero esta ocasión era diferente.

-Aizawa te pido no como amigos si no como reyes que somos y fuimos que si no confías en mi palabra, confíes en las habilidades de mi aprendiz. Aunque sea joven e ingenuo creo que sería bueno que le des una oportunidad no por nada Ávalon le acepto- la mirada que le dedico hizo que el rey de Apocrypha se le revolviera el estómago, era tan incómodo cuando alguien le hablaba con ese tono.

-Lo hare siempre y cuando supere mi prueba, si no se ira despidiendo de la protección de Nighteye y del filo de la hermana de Excalibur- se transformó abandonando el bosque, maldiciendo la cobardía que estaba presentando ahora. El ver como una leyenda se ablandaba con los pasos de los años era algo que a lo que aún no podía acostumbrarse.

Porque en cierta forma a él le estaba pasando lo mismo.


	10. Chapter 10

**LLEGADA LA NOCHE**

 _Se dice que el tiempo es el engranaje del alma._

 _Me pregunto_

 _¿Qué tan perdido debes estar para que este se rompa?_

 _Merlin a Mordred_

La caminata constante y el arduo calor calaban hasta sus huesos, el dolor constante en sus pies junto con el escozor de su garganta seca les indicaban que pronto llegarían a su hogar. Muchos de ellos habían optado en subirse a la carreta de provisiones para descansar solo para darles más trabajo a los caballos que jalaban.

-No se desanimen, estamos por la frontera. Recuerden que a este paso estaremos llegando al castillo antes del anochecer-Kirishima intentaba motivar a los pocos hombres que aún seguían en pie. El haber sido atacados por los sin nombre había sido un golpe duro para ellos y que estos se llevaran el agua provoco que algunos enloquecieran por la sed.

-Habrá agua miel en la taberna y jugo de frutos para todos los presentes. Correrá por mi cuenta-Denki intentaba en vano subir la moral de todos. No solo la perdida de agua o la humillación que traían en sus hombros tras la derrota en Partevia los tenia de mal humor si no que el enojo constante de Bakugou les estaba pasando la factura.

Paso tras paso, la caminata se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno en la tierra. El punto de control se podía divisar a unos cuantos metros, el primero en acercarse había sido Sero para informar sobre el retorno de la campaña.

-Dicen que podemos pasar sin problema pero que tengamos cuidado con el suelo-dio la señal para continuar y esta acción se repitió un par de veces más antes de llegar a la capital. Ver que esta estaba en un estado deteriorado a menor escala solo les desanimaba conforme iban avanzando.

Llegando a la sección de nobles, los derroches y la extravagancia hacían gala frente a sus ojos. Los vestidos pomposos junto con los trajes de telas extravagantes adornaban los negocios más acaudalados al igual que el gremio de comerciantes.

Muchos pensaron que esos excesos podían usarse para las personas de los barrios bajos pero al ser simples caballeros de tercera categoría su opinión no valdría nada para el consejo.

-Bien imbéciles ya hemos llegado al castillo hagan lo que quieran de ahora en adelante. Sero, Denki, Kirishima ustedes vienen conmigo para reportarle la situación a mi padre- Bakugou pajo de su caballo cuando paso los jardines del palacio. Los guardias le abrieron las puertas mientras una sirvienta le daba la bienvenida.

-Agradezco al Dios Dragón su buen regreso y excepcional salud príncipe. Por ahora antes de que vaya a descansar los reyes desean escuchar su reporte. Por favor sígame- sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta guiando a los presentes a la sala del trono donde al abrir las puertas no solo se encontraban sus soberanos sino que también estaban todos los nobles que tenían influencia política en el país, claro siendo acompañados también por el consejo de ancianos.

-Padre eh regresado con la carta de alianza del rey Enji. Por favor mírelo y verifique su veracidad-Sero quien llevaba el documento firmado lo entrego a la escolta personal del rey.

-Buen trabajo o eso esperaba decir- Masaru tomo el documento pero no se tomo la molestia de abrirlo- nos has defraudado

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, los nobles sorprendidos no comprendían las palabras de su majestad. El príncipe había cumplido con su propósito al traer tan preciado tratado.

-Explícate anciano- su enojo era enervante. La frustración más el calor que habían tenido que soportar habían estado desmoronando su paciencia.

-Mitsuki por favor dile que faltas cometió- le cedió la palabra a su esposa la cual dejo su abanico en su regazo mirando con desprecio a su hijo.

-Tu soberbia es tan grande como el cielo mismo, tu incompetencia es basta como el mar y la vergüenza que has traído sobre nosotros nos ha arrastrado por el lodo- sus ojos rojo escarlata destilaban furia pura y la mueca que mostraba en su rostro era tan punzante como el veneno.

-Vieja bruja ¿Acaso tu opinión importa? No eres más que una basura que solo sirve para calentar-y ahí estaba el típico desprecio acompañada de las burlas de los presentes. Ningún noble o anciano estaba de parte de la reina y verla siendo desprestigiada por su misma sangre solo hacía que el ego de todos se regocijara.

-Tus insignificantes palabras no me preocupan Bakugou- ella se levantó de su trono y dio un par de pasos acercándose a su hijo- ya que un tarro de agua miel vale más que tu

La sorpresa reflejada en la cara de todos fue notoria. La dócil reina que era más débil que un niño estaba mostrando los colmillos frente a todos por primera vez desde que ascendió al trono.

-No sabes la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar al atreverte a traer a tu tropa incompleta- Mitsuki se acercó para quedar frente a su hijo y alzo su mano- ¿¡Acaso quieres ser el hazme reír!?- todos miraban atónitos la situación. La reina acababa de abofetear a su hijo. ¡Al heredero! Frente a todo el mundo y el rey no había hecho absolutamente nada para detenerla.

-Vieja bruja ¡Como te has atrevido a poner tus asquerosas manos encima de mí!-el sin tener miedo le regreso el golpe pero sin haber obtenido el resultado esperado. El cuerpo de su madre no cayó por la fuerza, se mantuvo en su lugar sin dejar de mirarlo con repudio, con rapidez retiro su puño encontrándose con que la mejilla de la anciana estaba cubierta de escamas.

-Perdonare tu insolencia por esta vez Katsuki pero no tolerare el hecho de que hayas abandonado a uno de los tuyos no solo en una batalla si no en dos y aparte has osado en dejarlo en la merced de nuestro mayor enemigo. ¿¡Acaso no pensaste que él puede sucumbir ante los encantos de Partevia!? ¿¡Sabes lo que sucederá si Izuku se consagra al príncipe Todoroki!? Tendríamos al rey supremo como enemigo y seriamos reducidos a cenizas en menos de una puesta de sol- sus miradas se encontraron, mostrando el mismo nivel de hostilidad y desprecio- eres débil, patético. Ni siquiera vales mi tiempo- su mano se transformó en una garra y de un solo golpe rasgo la mejilla de su hijo- espero que esto te sirva de lección para que dejes de menospreciar a tus compañeros y para que dejes de jugar mocoso, porque has demostrado que tu inmadurez es más grande que tu deber con la corona-la furia rugiente en los ojos de Mitsuki hizo temblar a todos los presentes. ¿Qué había tenido que pasar para que la reina tomara todo ese coraje para poder rebelarse?

-¡Blasfemia!- gritaba uno de los tantos integrantes del consejo. Era uno de los tantos que deseaba apoderarse de la corona por medio del ascenso del príncipe al trono- ¡Apresen a la hereje!

-Dejemos el teatro para después Vihara Headgear- Masaru se levantó de su trono acercándose a donde estaba su esposa deteniendo así el arresto- todos comprendemos que mi hijo a pesar de ser inteligente no mide la acción de sus actos y la reina solo los recalco al igual que la disconformidad que todos sentimos en este momento- paso al lado de su hijo sin mirarle sintiendo la ira enervarle por la columna- si deseas yo lo explicare para que puedas entenderlo

Kaminari no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla, no era la primera vez que el rey hacía de las suyas frente al consejo y el ver las caras llenas de rabia de estos le alegraba el día.

-No es necesario majestad, entendí el punto de la reina- mordió sus labios tratando de calmar su rabia mientras apretaba sus manos tras la túnica.

-Bien en ese caso déjenme ponerlos al tanto de la situación a todos los presentes- se aclaró la garganta para que su voz se escuchara fuerte y clara- el guerrero que fue dejado atrás fue el aprendiz del Rey Supremo, como mi esposa ha recalcado con anterioridad ¿Saben las consecuencias que podría atraer la ira de tan gran soberano?- el silencio inundo el gran salón, unos se miraban a otros mientras que las mujeres se escondían tras sus abanicos para no mostrar sus caras llenas de incredulidad mesclada con miedo -Díganme de forma sincera ¿Creen que podrán derrotar a alguien que guio al más grande de los reyes a la gloria?- susurros llenos de incertidumbre se oyeron haciendo a varios temblar por la posibilidad de tan terrible panorama-piensen bien sus palabras de ahora en adelante. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el baile de mayoría de edad de todos los herederos, si tenemos suerte estará el caballero Izuku ahí y podremos traerlo de nuevo a nuestro lado. Esto es una prioridad

-Por lo tanto, cada hombre y mujer de nacimiento noble pensara en una estrategia que atraiga al caballero de nuevo a nosotros- Mitsuki extendió sus brazos para que su discurso calara más en los presentes- incluso las propuestas de los soldados y gente que fue allegada a Izuku será escuchada. Recuerden que el método no debe ser vil ni carente de finura, esta persona estuvo toda su vida frente a una leyenda viviente y conoce como piensan las personas de corazón turbio. Si alguno de nosotros se acerca a él con precarias intenciones tengan por seguro que no solo su cabeza rodara si no que todo Iskandar

Palabras llenas de cruda firmeza hicieron estremecer a más de uno, a muchos les temblaban los hombros y a otros la mandíbula. Escuchar todo eso de una persona a la que no respetaban era un duro golpe a su orgullo porque la reina tenía razón.

-Tienen dos semanas para pensar en algo, mientras tanto yo y mis damas de compañía nos haremos cargo de los preparativos para el baile. No piensen en nada más y no se preocupen por cosas innecesarias que para eso existe el consejo- los mencionados dieron un salto. ¿Enserio tenían que hacer el trabajo de un criado?

-¿Alguien está en contra?- Masaru miro a cada uno encontrando la cara disconforme de más de uno pero ninguno se atrevió a pasar por alto su autoridad- bien en ese caso esta reunión ha terminado, por favor retírense y tu Katsuki ve a hacer lo que mejor haces. La taberna ya ha sido informada de su regreso

Apretando los dientes y tensando todos sus músculos Katsuki se retiró del salón sin mirar a nadie, quitando a todo aquel que le estorbara en el camino. Con un demonio iría a esa taberna, en su lugar fue a su habitación donde grito que nadie le molestara.

Sus muebles caros o telas finas eran lo de menos. Golpeo la pared cerca de su ventana haciendo retumbar el vidrio pero este no se rompió.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreve a humillarme de esa manera!? Ella es una maldita lisiada- miro lo iluminada que estaba la capital, podía escuchar desde ahí los coros incesantes de los sondados que apenas empezaban a emborracharse. El sabor amargo que sentía en su lengua no había desaparecido por culpa del remordimiento, admitía estar celoso del caballero pero el haberlo dejado en las manos del bastardo de Partevia era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en ese momento. Si lo llevaban con él la posibilidad de que muriera era bastante alta, aun así el haberlo tratado como un paria había sido excesivo.

-"El orgullo de la gente de Iskandar quien dice ser nacida de un dios los hará caer en la absoluta desgracia"- recordaba las palabras de la emperatriz de Fiore, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella estaba en lo cierto- estamos más que jodidos…solo no te mueras caballero imbécil

Miro la luna, uno de los tantos enemigos de sus antepasados. Solo esperaba que el presentimiento que tenía desde que entro a sus tierras solo sea una mera alucinación de sus instintos.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo más alejado, en la frontera más olvidada de ese reino el ruido que producían los caballos al galopar era incesante y estruendoso pero no eran comparados con el pánico que causaban a los habitantes que los escuchaban. Todos huían aterrados tratando de esconderse en sus hogares mientras tomaban en vano un cuchillo, machete o incluso un cucharon para intentar protegerse siendo presas del miedo a sabiendas de su fatídico destino.

-¡Escuchen todos, regocíjense porque ahora se convertirán en el sacrificio perfecto para nuestro líder por ello griten, llores y supliquen por su miserable vida para que este día de sangre sea una verdadera fiesta!- y como si de fuego se tratase la masacre empezó, dejando así cuerpos apilados y otros tantos desmembrados. Siendo las mujeres colgadas como trofeo para que sus estómagos abiertos fueran expuestos tiñendo la tierra de un oscuro escarlata- ¡All for One está de vuelta!

Las risas se escuchaban mientras el fuego de la masacre se avivaba, animales, personas y plantas perecieron esa noche donde nadie escucho sus tristes lamentos


End file.
